Amoretta
by Pegasus'Horn
Summary: When Amoretta marries Prince Edelmar for the sake of her country, will love blossom? How will she handle ruling a country with so many problems? What will happen when she finds out about the dark history behind the rulers of Forsythia? Rated T, R
1. Prologue

**Amoretta**

**I hope you all enjoy my new story, 'Amoretta'! Here's a summary:**

**Amoretta has always grown up believing in true love and princes. But what happens when her father, the King, forces her to marry a prince of another nation? Will she follow her duty for the sake of her country? Will she learn to love Prince Edelmar?**

**Some things you guys will have to know:**

**Amoretta: Love**

**Ceyda: Caring**

**Permelia: Sweetness**

**Saphronia: Wise**

**Celesta: Beautiful**

**Deyanira: Destruction**

**Edelmar: Noble**

**All of these are characters in my story and the meaning of their names are important!**

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Pegasus'Horn**

**Prologue**

Thunder rolled around the valley and bounced off the surrounding mountains. Lightning lit up the night sky as if it were broad daylight.

"Amoretta, please get away from the window," a woman sighed. The woman had shining brown hair and electric gold eyes. She rubbed her hands on her bulging stomach, for the baby was growing larger and larger inside her.

"Aww, but Mama, you know how much I love a good storm!" A little 7 year old girl cried. She had shining onyx hair and clean caramel colored skin which she had inherited from her father. She had a heart-shaped face and pink rosebud lips, which were pouting at the moment. But the most beautiful attraction of the little girl was her almond-shaped, golden eyes.

Ceyda smiled at her daughter and held her arms open for her.

"Come, let me tell you the story of the little princess." Amoretta's eyes lit up with excitement as she ran into her mother's arms. When she collided with her mother's chest, Ceyda exclaimed, "Careful! You don't want to hurt your little brother do you?"

Amoretta replied innocently, "Oh no, not at all! I really do want a little brother. He would be a wonderful playmate."

"But you have your half-sisters!" Ceyda said.

"Yes, I have brilliant half-sisters, but Saphronia is older than me and is a lot smarter and mature. Also Permelia is sweet and kind, but she's too young. And Celesta is also older than me, but she doesn't like me very much." Ceyda laughed at her daughter's ramblings.

"You have amazing sisters, and you should be very grateful. Family is going to be one of the most important things in your life. Do you remember what the very most important thing is?" She asked.

"To love!" Amoretta exclaimed. Ceyda laughed again and this time, her daughter's giggles mixed in.

Ceyda cleared her throat, "Now, for that story. Once upon a time…"


	2. Thunder, Lightning, and Tears

**Amoretta**

**I'll keep the character's names up until the third chapter:**

**Amoretta: Love Davian: Power**

**Evania: Peaceful Forsythia: Brilliant**

**Ceyda: Caring**

**Caspar: Treasure**

**Permelia: Sweetness**

**Saphronia: Wise**

**Celesta: Beautiful**

**Deyanira: Destruction**

**Rasmus: Beloved**

**Edelmar: Noble**

**Athanasia: Life**

**The very first reviewer for my story was: melti-chun **

**This chapter is dedicated to you! **

**I hope you all enjoy my story!**

**Pegasus'Horn**

**Amoretta POV**

I sighed as the wind swept the pouring rain in different directions. Lightning came down in sharp strikes. Thunder rolled around and around, echoing off the mountains surrounding Evania.

Compared to all of the kingdoms I have ever traveled to, in my opinion, Evania was the best. And I am not biased upon my decision just because I live here. Evania really is wonderful. It is in the middle of a vast valley surrounded by mountains. The town surrounding the castle is wealthy and there are rarely any orphans, beggars, and widows. The marketplace is flourishing and our trading is going successfully. This is all thanks to my father, King Caspar. His name means treasure.

Oh, and something you should know: in Evania, royalty must have names that have meanings. Our names are determined by our Goddess, Athanasia, which means life.

My own name, Amoretta, means love. Our names are who we are; they determine our characters and our principles for the rest of our lives. They may also foretell our futures. Without our names, we would be nothing.

My mother, Ceyda—which means caring—burst into the room with my little brother, Rasmus, in tow. Rasmus was born when I was 7, and now that I'm 20, that makes him 13. Even at 13, he was still very innocent, adorable, and protective of me and mother.

"Amoretta, dear, your father would like to see you in the conference room," my mother said.

"Oh? Whatever for?"

"I…You will see," she replied. I noticed that she wouldn't look me in the eyes. I shrugged it off and walked out the door, only stopping to kiss Rasmus on the cheeks. I could feel my mother's eyes on my back as I walked down the corridor.

"Princess Amoretta, daughter of King Caspar and Queen Ceyda." I walked through the doors once I was announced. The servants in the conference room bowed low.

Already seated at the table were my father and my half-sisters.

My father sat regally at the head of the table. His face was usually lit up, bordered by his jet black hair, which now had silver streaks in it. Tiny wrinkles made their appearance around his eyes when he saw me. He would never tell anyone this, but I was his favorite daughter. After all, out of his 4 wives, my mother was his favorite. And my mother was the first wife to give him an heir to the throne: my little brother.

My half-sisters were (in order of age) Saphronia, Celesta, (me) and Permelia. We were all very close in age.

Saphronia had long, straight brown hair and shining green eyes (she looked like her mother). She was very intelligent and wise, which was her namesake: wise. She was the oldest of us 4 sisters and the tallest as well. She was thin and had high cheek bones. She was very pretty, but Celesta was the prettiest out of us all.

Celesta had golden hair and the bluest eyes I have ever seen (she also looks like her mother). She is of medium height and the second oldest. She is thin but curvy in the right places. The mysterious thing about Celesta was that when she was born, Athanasia had chosen two names for her: Celesta (meaning beautiful) and Deyanira (meaning destruction). Celesta's mother was the one half-mother that I disliked. She was very haughty and proud— so she just _couldn't_ have a daughter named after destruction! She chose Celesta instead, but that didn't stop the servants from steering clear of Celesta.

Then there was me, who was born just a few days after Celesta (even though my mother was the King's first wife). I have jet black hair and caramel brown skin. My face is heart shaped and my hair is wavy and up to my waist. I inherited my mother's beautiful golden eyes; my eyes made people doubt that Celesta is the beautiful one.

And last, but definitely not least, is Permelia or Sweetness. She has vibrant red hair that is curly and never goes past her shoulders. She has brilliant hazel eyes that make her look even more like her mother. I guess I am the only daughter that doesn't look entirely like my mother.

When I curtseyed to my father, I stole a deep look into his eyes, and I saw grief and fear. My brow wrinkled in fear as well. What could possibly worry my father that much?

As I took my seat at the right of my father, Celesta scowled at me. She knew that father favored me, and she hated me for it. It didn't help that people thought that I was more beautiful than her. To never fulfill your namesake is disgraced upon in Evania.

My father cleared his throat and looked deep into each of our eyes.

"King Daivian of Forsythia has planned to attack us in 3 days time. You are all aware of the numbers of their force. For the sake of our kingdom, I have offered a binding more powerful than a treaty: marriage."

There was a gasp from all of us except Saphronia, for she was the most mature.

Father ignored our outburst and continued, "King Daivian has a son, Prince Edelmar. I offered him one of you as a bride. This will join our kingdoms together, which is exactly what we need. By dawn, he will arrive to choose one of you as a bride. If need be, he will stay for 3 days in order to make his decision. Show your best manners for the sake of our kingdom. You are dismissed."

My half-sisters stood up to leave, but I stayed sitting. I curtseyed to my father when he gave me a questioning stare. I looked pointedly at Celesta, who was waiting in the doorway, jealousy behind her eyes.

I waited until the doors closed behind my half-sisters.

"Father, what exactly are you worried about? Joining our kingdoms together will benefit us all." I said.

My father sighed. "I am afraid of losing you. If you are to leave, I don't know what I would do. I mean, Saphronia's intelligence is valuable and Permelia is a dear. And even Celesta is wonderful, at times…But I have to admit that you are my most dear treasure."

Tears welled up in my eyes and my throat constricted as I opposed him.

"No father, Celesta is more beautiful than I, so she would be chosen. Not me."

"Beauty is not everything, my dear child. You personality and character makes you more than just beautiful." He countered.

"Saphronia is smarter and would enchant the prince with her knowledge."

"She would rather bore him," he murmured. I giggled through my tears.

I opened my mouth to talk but father interrupted me, "Don't you dare say he would choose Permelia over you. Mark my words Amoretta, he will choose you." His voice was playful at the beginning, but seriousness took over at the end.

"If that will happen, then I will never leave," I said, and I threw my arms around his neck.

"My treasure, you must, for the sake of your home."

I sobbed, "I will miss you and mother and Rasmus if it comes to that."

"I know, my child, I know. Now go, tell your mother. I'm sure she is dying to know." He said, tears escaping from his eyes.

"By the looks of her this morning, I figure she already knows." I said with a smile.

"True, she does love to gossip among the servants. That's one of her charms." My father said. I smiled while he laughed.

I curtseyed to him and walked out the door. As the door closed behind me, I heard my father sigh.


	3. Prince Edelmar

**Amoretta**

**I'll keep the character's names up until the third chapter:**

**Amoretta: Love Daivian: Power**

**Evania: Peaceful Forsythia: Brilliant**

**Ceyda: Caring Kodey: Helpful**

**Caspar: Treasure**

**Permelia: Sweetness**

**Saphronia: Wise**

**Celesta: Beautiful**

**Deyanira: Destruction**

**Rasmus: Beloved**

**Edelmar: Noble**

**Athanasia: Life**

**Okay, this chapter is dedicated to: cucumber fairy**

**Congrats and thank you sooo much for reading my story! I appreciate it.**

**Now, for this chapter, some of it will be in Prince Edelmar's point of view, so you're going to see what the Princesses of Evania look like to him!**

**Hope you enjoy it,**

**Pegasus'Horn**

**Edelmar's POV**

I scowled again at my father's sleeping form. How dare he make me do this! How can he expect me to choose a wife in 3 days? I knew that he didn't really want to attack Evania, but Forsythia needed more wealth in its system. And Evania was the epitome of wealth.

"Sire, we have almost arrived," said Kodey. Kodey had been my best friend and my personal servant since I was 7. He was well over 20 years my age. And I am 23.

"Thank you, Kodey," I replied.

"Anytime, Sire."

I didn't reply for butterflies had returned to my stomach. What if all the princesses were horrendous? I didn't want my life partner to be unbearable—it was for life!

"Don't worry, Sire. I'm sure everything will work out."

"Not if the princesses are spoiled brats who care of nothing but their beauty. We can't have the future queen of Forsythia having less than 10 brain cells."

Kodey laughed a deep throaty laugh. "You were always rather sarcastic, weren't you, Sire?"

"Trust me, Kodey: I was not being sarcastic."

Kodey chuckled, just as our carriage driver called out our arrival to Evania. Our ears were immediately greeted by cheers and applause. The citizens of Evania were very happy to see us, despite the fact that we had threatened to attack their home. My father woke to the loud clamor. And he laughed at the excitement of the people.

My father was rather a jolly person; you would never expect him to attack another kingdom. I was still suspicious that this was one of his schemes to get me married. Goodness knows he wants grandchildren more than all the treasure in the world.

The carriage smoothly rolled to a stop. As the door opened, a squire announced the arrival of my father and I. We stepped out of the carriage and faced the castle.

The castle was large and made of white marble. The castle turrets were topped with silver and white, gold, and silver flags waved upon them. At the castle entrance, King Caspar and Queen Ceyda were standing.

I had to admit, Queen Ceyda was exquisitely beautiful. **A/N: So how beautiful do you think Amoretta will be to him? ;)**

When my father and I approached the king and queen, my father began speaking.

"King Caspar, thank you for welcoming me and my son into your kingdom peacefully."

King Caspar smiled uncertainly. "You are threatening my city, so I cannot have it any other way."

My father chuckled uncomfortably. "Yes, I wish to speak to you about that matter. But that is for later times. This is my son, Crown Prince Edelmar. He is the prince who is to wed one of your daughters. I only wish his mother was present for her only son's marriage."

King Caspar placed a hand on my father's shoulder comfortingly. "Let me introduce my first wife, Queen Ceyda."

I bowed to her as my father dipped his head. His large belly didn't really help his efforts in bowing. Queen Ceyda smiled grandly at me and I just couldn't help smiling back. Her golden eyes were what drew me in. They were so loving and caring.

"Come, let me introduce my daughters."

We walked through the drawbridge and into the entrance halls. The entrance hall was only one side of square shaped hallway. In the middle of the square was a courtyard with two sets of stairs opposite each other that led to the second floor. The courtyard was surrounded by pillars with jasmine growing around them.

King Caspar led us straight to the courtyard. In it were only two women. One was immensely tall, perhaps taller than me! The other seemed younger and shorter. King Caspar pinched the bridge of his nose and Queen Ceyda smiled while she shook her head.

"I'm sorry," she said, "My daughter and her half-sister have yet to appear. But these two are the other princesses."

The tall one curtseyed and said, "Greetings, your highness. I am Princess Saphronia. I am 24 years old." I mentally wrinkled my nose; I didn't want to marry a woman of a greater age than I.

The shorter one curtseyed and said, "Good morning, your highness. I am Princess Permelia. I have just turned 18." I mentally shook my head; she was too young.

I bowed to each of them in return.

My father and King Caspar began speaking while Queen Ceyda was discreetly looking around—probably for the other two princesses.

Meanwhile, I studied Saphronia and Permelia.

Saphronia was pretty, but she was rather average; like any other girl in Forsythia. She had shining brown hair and vibrant green eyes, but still average. It didn't matter anyways: she was too old.

Permelia on the other hand looked rather like a little sister to me. Well, I guess she would be a younger sister-in-law once I marry one of her sisters. Permelia had bright red-orange hair and hazel eyes, more green than brown. She also had a slight dash of red freckles across her cheeks. Yes, she was too young.

Just then, a beauty came down the one of the stairs. She had thick golden locks and crystal blue eyes. She looked like a goddess…until she tripped down the stairs.

She made an unattractive noise as she nearly fell. But she recovered before she fell on her face. When she reached the bottom of the steps, a tinge of a blush on her cheeks, she straightened her tiara and spoke, "I, your highness, am the Princess Celesta, the most beautiful in all the land." While she spoke, I heard Permelia giggling and even Saphronia, mature and composed Saphronia, giggle as well.

"It is my great honor to be in your wonderful, exquisite, and amazing presence," she continued. As she went on talking, I nearly rolled my eyes. This was exactly what I was scared of. A princess, so conceited, that she didn't have the sense to be a little more humble after humiliating herself.

"I would be deeply grateful if you were to choose me as-" she went on. I realized that she was trying to be attractive to me, and I had to fight hard against wrinkling my nose in disgust.

"—as your bride, for you are nearly as attractive as me and-" she carried on until she was interrupted.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! Please, forgive me!" A woman's voice called out. I turned around to face the other staircase. Coming down in a flurry of silk, was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She had hair as black as a night without a moon and stars. She had creamy caramel skin and a curvy, tall body. She was not as tall as Saphronia, but she was not as short as Permelia. I would probably be two or three finger's widths taller than her.

This woman's dress was fit to please as well. It was not gaudy like Celesta's, but it was rather plain. It was an off-the-shoulder, lavender dress that was tight until it got to her waist. From there, it slightly puffed out, but the material was still smooth. Towards the bottom of the dress, there was a little cut and beneath that cut was a white material with a silver design. The dress itself was beautiful, but it could not match the beauty of the woman in the dress.

The woman gracefully descended the stairs and came to a stop in front of me.

"Your highness, I am Princess Amoretta, 20 years old and daughter of Queen Ceyda." She curtseyed and bowed her head. "Please forgive me for my tardiness."

Her sweet voice brought a smile to my face.

"Of course, Princess. I am Prince Edelmar, 23 years old, and son of King Daivian," I replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness," she said, sticking out her hand.

"Please, Princess, the pleasure is all mine." The moment I took her hand, I felt an electric shock go through my body. I brought my lips to her hand but stared deep into her golden eyes.

**Amoretta's POV**

Oh, mother is going to kill me! I ran down the stairs, my dress flying behind me. I looked down the stairs and saw Celesta making a fool of herself in front of a rather handsome man.

Mother looked composed, but I could tell that she was getting angry and she was about to call for a guard to go find me.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please, forgive me!" I meant this towards mother, but I couldn't take my eyes off of Prince Edelmar. He had black hair with dark brown traces in it. And his eyes were gray-blue, like the sky during a thunderstorm. I was entranced by his look, but my step did not falter. As I was coming down, Celesta was giving me the ugliest glare she has ever given me.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I began to assess the Prince's look. He was well built and he had broad shoulders. His chin was angular but went well with his face. He had muscular, yet lean arms and I had the strangest feeling. I wanted him to hold me. What am I doing? I barely know him!

I mentally shook my head as I began to apologize for my tardiness:

"Your highness, I am Princess Amoretta, 20 years old and daughter of Queen Ceyda. Please forgive me for my tardiness."

He smiled and I felt my heart melting. "Of course, Princess." His voice was deep but clear, like a waterfall's depths. "I am Prince Edelmar, 23 years old and son of King Daivian."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I offered my hand like my mother taught me.

"Please, Princess, the pleasure is all mine." He kissed my hand and I felt an electric shock go through my body. My cheeks felt uncomfortably heated and I felt suddenly shy in front of this man. To make matters worse, he kept staring into my eyes. His cobalt eyes were shining in the bright sunlight.

I slipped my hand out of his. I would not let him choose me to be his bride and take me away from my family. I would be damned if I let him take me away from my home. I smirked at him, with my only thought being: Let the games begin.

**Well? How did you guys like it? I'm sorry it took so long; I was on vacation for a month out of the country. I hope you guys forgive me and review!**

**Thanks and I'm so sorry,**

**Pegasus'Horn**


	4. A Disastrous Dinner Planned

**Amoretta**

**I'm so sorry about being late with my story! I'll make it up to you guys by trying to speed up in updating chapters. I really am sorry and I hope you enjoy the story,**

**Pegasus'Horn **

**Chapter 4**

**Amoretta POV**

I slipped into a white and gold dress that was off the shoulder and hugged my curves. It was a rather plain dress but I didn't want to please anyone tonight.

_Especially not that prince_, I thought. I still wasn't looking forward to the horrendous things I would have to do over the next three days. I had to convince the prince of not choosing me. But a small part of my mind wanted him to choose me.

I still couldn't get over his gorgeous blue eyes and his glossy auburn hair.

_Oh, listen to my thoughts!_ I rolled my eyes. _I sound like every other infatuated teen on the planet! It's just attraction—nothing else._

I smiled at the maids as they tied up the back of the dress. I waved them away when they went to do my hair; I would leave it the way it was.

I made my way to the private dining hall: not the one used for banquets, but the smaller one used for family breakfasts or close friends and relatives. I smiled at the servants standing in front of the doors and they bowed in return.

"Now presenting, her royal highness, Princess Amoretta," a squire introduced me. The doors swung inwards and I glided through. I bowed to my father, King Daivian, and Prince Edelmar. The prince smirked at me as I made my stiff bow to him.

_Good_, I thought,_ he knows he won't have it easy with me._

I noticed that Permelia and Saphronia were already seated. Permelia gave me an excited wave and a large grin, while Saphronia gave me a graceful dip of her head. Saphronia had a small smile on her lips, seeming all-knowing once again. I took my seat on the right-hand of father, which also happened to be right across from Edelmar.

_Perfect. By the end of tonight, he will be running for the hills, leaving me behind._ I glanced at father to see him smiling grandly at me. He seemed so proud of me that guilt began to leak into my heart. He expected me to be presentable to the prince for the good of our country and here I was, deliberately deceiving him.

_No, he will appreciate it when I am able to stay at home._

At that moment, Celesta entered, not bothering to be introduced. Everyone gasped at her appearance, but afterwards, Permelia and I were struggling not to crack up. It seemed that Celesta was in the middle of a fitting for a new dress. She had unfinished tatters attached to her dress halfway and her hair looked like it had been half curled and half straightened. She looked absolutely horrendous.

Beside from feeling amused, I felt a little irritated. If Celesta kept upstaging me with her idiocy in the next two days, then Edelmar might choose me even after all my plans.

Celesta strutted to the empty chair next to Edelmar and with the look on his face, I thought I would enjoy the night just yet. I would have to increase my plans effectiveness tenfold in order for Edelmar to forget about me.

Just as Celesta was about to start talking to Edelmar, a group of servants came out of the kitchen, carrying large trays with metal coverings. Even with the coverings, steam seemed to leak out from beneath them.

Without a doubt, I knew that our cook had listened to my suggestions on tonight's dinner: soup with French bread and Italian pasta with Greek sauces. My father loved European food. He could survive on it for months, everyday, three times a day.

I brought my soup closer to me first.

_I hope this works._

"So, Prince Edelmar," Celesta began, her hand curling around his arm like an iron manacle. But I didn't give her any time to speak. I quickly took my soup spoon and brought it to my mouth. I slurped the soup as loudly and as obnoxiously as I possibly could. I only glanced up to see Father's, Edelmar's, and King Daivian's mouths hanging wide open. They're looks were incredulous and horrified as they stared at me.

Prince Edelmar had his spoon halfway to his mouth while he gawked at me! His face was so ridiculous that I almost laughed. I could only imagine what they were thinking.

**Edelmar POV**

What was she doing?

The noise Amoretta made sounded like the crossbreed of a horse's neigh and wheel's squelching through mud. Beside me, Celesta was speechless for once. Permelia was softly giggling, trying to muffle the sound with her hand. And even Saphronia, mature, smart Saphronia, was cracking a smile.

Was she doing it on purpose? I didn't want a wife who would slurp her soup as Amoretta did! I cringed at the thought of actually having to take Celesta as a bride. Perhaps I could get used to soup-slurping…

**Amoretta POV**

When I finished my soup, everyone else's soups had stopped steaming a long time ago. They were all sitting, their mouths either hanging open in disbelief, their eyes wide in skepticism, or (like my father) pinching the bridges of their noses in embarrassment. Only Permelia was eating her soup and now and then giggling.

When I finished my soup, I stood up, purposely knocking over my chair. Servants scrambled to pick it up.

"Well, I'm full. If you'll excuse me," I said. I curtseyed, sneaking a wink at Permelia. She giggled in response. I walked out the door, only turning to see my father shaking his head but wearing an amused smile.

**Edelmar POV**

**Sometime After Dinner**

As I was returning to my room, I kept thinking back to dinner. Was Amoretta really like that? If so, I would never serve her soup in my entire life again. Hell, I would never be able to drink soup in peace after that.

As I walked past Amoretta's room—yes, we are next to each other. Probably courtesy of our fathers—I hear the chinking of glass. I froze and crept close to her door. It was opened just the slightest a crack but it was enough for me to be able to see a certain princess sitting on her bed, surrounded by a sample of tonight's dinner.

**Amoretta POV**

I laughed again as I spooned some soup into my mouth. I hadn't been able to enjoy the meal very well, so I had cook sent up some of it to my room. After dabbing my mouth with a napkin, I took a tiny nibble of the bread and a bite of the pasta. Mother sat on the bed across from me, listening to my tale of tonight's dinner.

"Oh, Amoretta! You embarrassed your father back there!" She exclaimed. I giggled.

"Mother, it will be worth it if the Prince doesn't pick me to be his bride! Oh, you should have seen his face! It was worth the entire trouble of the plan. I probably won't have to use all of my other plans."

"I don't understand why you don't want to be chosen by the prince as his bride. He seems like a good boy."

"I'm sure he is, Mother. But I believe in love first, then marriage. Besides, Forsythia is so far away. How am I supposed to visit you, father, and Rasmus?" I blew Rasmus a kiss as he was reading a book on an armchair. He smirked in response but returned to his book.

"Amoretta, I believe you should have given Prince Edelmar a chance."

I sighed. "Mother, are you trying to make me feel guilty?"

My mother studied her nails. "I don't know…is it working?" The soup bounced in its bowl as the bed shook with our laughter.

"But still, Amoretta! I expect you to give him a sincere apology to the Prince for making him uncomfortable on his first night in Evania." I almost groaned but Mother's look silenced me.

"Fine," I humphed. I'll apologize…later.

**Edelmar POV**

I watched in disbelief as Amoretta gracefully ate her soup. It was all a ruse!

My breath caught as she laughed. She looked so beautiful when she smiled. I had to hand it the girl: she was clever…but not clever enough to shut her door all the way.

I smirked as I turned away from the door.

**Sorry it took so long! But I have to say, this is one of the best chapters I have ever written, especially after so much writer's block. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter enough to do me a favor and REVIEW! Can't wait for your comments! Also, please leave some suggestions as to what you would like to see in the story!**

**Luv You Guys,**

**Pegasus'Horn**


	5. Ballroom Blues

**Amoretta**

**I'm so glad that you guys liked my last chapter! That was sarcasm, I barely got any reviews! I'm so sad but I'll still put my faith in you guys and update again. I hope I get more next time!**

**Pegasus'Horn**

**Chapter 5**

**Amoretta POV**

Today is the welcoming ball and banquet of the not so welcomed Prince Edelmar. Well, not so welcomed by me, that is. Celesta is my exact opposite. Thank goodness I'm not saying this out loud, but Celesta just wants to get in the Prince's trousers. Oh, even thinking it, I'm blushing. I still had a few hours before the ball, so I went to my bookshelf of private favorites.

After picking out a book, I silently made my way to the main courtyard. The grass was soft and there was a large cherry blossom tree that provided a lot of shade. I sat under the tree and enjoyed the sound of the ducks in the pond and the occasional frog. I started at a random part of the book (seeing that I've practically memorized all the books in my private collection from reading them so much) and settled into a little nook in the tree's base.

But alas, I could not have my peace so easily.

Mixed in with the ducks and frogs, I heard the sound of footsteps approaching me. And believe my luck, it was the Prince!

I looked up, a sour expression on my face. "Can I help you?"

"No, I just wanted to know if you enjoyed dinner last night." He said, his blue eyes shining mysteriously. I blushed and looked down sheepishly.

"Well, I'm sorry about dinner last night. I didn't mean for you to feel uncomfortable." _I just wanted you to leave without me._

"Oh, not that dinner. I mean the dinner you had in your bedroom with your mother."

I gasped and looked up at him, my mouth hanging open. How did he know about that? I was sure that the door was closed. I blushed profusely and looked down.

He kneeled down so that he was eye-level with me. "Blushes make you look lovelier," he murmured, and he gently touched my cheek with his fingers.

My breathing hitched and I felt warmer. He chuckled at me and I felt even more irritated, by him. He stood up, smirking down at me. Then, all I was able to see was his retreating back. But I felt someone's eyes on me, burning a hole into the back of my head. I turned around to see Celesta, standing in the shadows, a furious glare on her face.

**Amoretta POV**

Alright, so my first plan didn't work but the other two are bound to.

My maids helped me slip into a more elegant, fancier dress; it was a soft golden yellow, with silver designs on the neckline. The back was open and it was an off the shoulder dress. The maids tied the bows on my back. The straps were thin enough on the back that a little bit of my back showed. I smiled at the maids as they complimented my appearance.

"Oh, Princess, you look marvelous!"

"You look exactly like your mother!"

"The Prince will be stammering after he sees you!"

The last comment made me freeze. It gave me a feeling, like happiness and excitement. I _wanted_ to impress him. I shook my head. _No, I can't. I have to stay at home._

I smiled at the maids and thanked them for their help.

I was about to open the door, when there was a knock on the other side. I opened it to reveal my father.

"Hello, father," I greeted. A smile was on my face, but I knew and dreaded what he wanted to talk to me about.

"Amoretta, would you care to explain last night's dinner?"

"Um, well…you see…I—"

"Never mind, Amoretta," my father sighed. I felt guilty knowing that I had let him down. He changed his expression to a happy one.

"You look lovely, my dear," he said. I offered a small smile.

"Thank you, father."

"I have a gift for you. It will go perfectly with your dress." He handed me a plain, gold box. I opened it to reveal a sort of clip. It was gold with white gold inlaid designs and diamonds. It was absolutely beautiful. I pulled back my hair the tiniest bit and placed the clip at the back of my head.

I hugged my father closely and sighed in relief when he placed his arms around me as well. I knew I was forgiven.

"Well," he said, wiping a few tears from his eyes, "I also came to escort you to the ball."

"I would be honored to have the pleasure," I giggled.

I linked my arm through my fathers and we made our way to the ball room, making small talk on the way.

We stood in front of the double doors, waiting to be announced. I could hear the murmur of all the guests conversing with one another. I felt excitement ripple in my stomach; I loved dancing, but tonight, I would have to make it seem as though I was no good at it. I would have to break a certain prince's toes in the process, but I didn't mind.

"Now pronouncing, His Royal Highness, King Caspar and Her Royal Highness, Princess Amoretta," the squire called.

I put on a grand smile as the doors slowly opened inwardly. My father and I leisurely and gracefully walked down the stairs, one step at a time. Guests bowed as my father and I passed them on our way to the thrones. My mother was seated at a silver throne, encrusted with rubies, sapphires, emeralds, and diamonds. My father's was identical, but his was gold and larger.

I kissed my mother and father's cheeks before I went to mingle with the guests. My mother had taught me the art of being respectful, caring, and entertaining around guests. So basically, I had to be a social butterfly. I didn't mind though. I loved being around people.

I turned around when I felt a slight tap on my shoulder.

I mentally cringed when I saw who it was. No, it wasn't Prince Edelmar. I would have been lucky if it was him. No, it was Prince Haldan—meaning fierce. Prince Haldan was a self-centered, pompous, brat. Many times he had begged my father for my hand in marriage, but my father had kindly refused knowing how much I hated him.

"May I have this dance?" He asked. I almost said no, but I couldn't refuse: it would have been rude. I reluctantly nodded.

As soon as Prince Haldan grabbed my hand, I almost threw up. They were sweaty, callous, and unpleasantly warm. I almost snatched my hand away.

As soon as we had begun dancing, he launched into a story of how he had made fun of a knight and saved a princess. I resisted the urge to vomit. His breath smelled of onions and sour wine. I turned my head away from him, frantically looking for someone to take me away. But no one came.

**Edelmar POV**

I watched Princess Amoretta walk down the stairs with grace and beauty. I completely ignored Celesta, who was clinging to my arm as though her life depended on it. But she was silently glaring at Amoretta and I could tell that she was a little put out that my attention wasn't on her.

I smiled as I slipped out of her hold.

As soon as Amoretta left her parents to chat with the guests, I began to approach her, hoping to dance with her. But as soon as I had taken my first step towards her, another man tapped her on the shoulder. I watched in disbelief and jealousy as he whisked my princess onto the dance floor. Wait a second. _My_ princess? What has gotten into me? It angered me as his hand slipped lower and lower down her back.

But what humored me was that Princess Amoretta didn't seem to be enjoying her dance with this man. I watched as she suddenly smiled mischievously and I grinned as I watched her make her next move.

**Amoretta POV**

I was getting tired of Prince Halden's stories and I suddenly had a brilliant idea. Why not do to him what I had planned on doing to Edelmar?

I smiled mischievously and brought my heeled foot down on his shoes with as much force as I could muster. He nearly howled but clamped his lips shut, his face turning a bright purple. When his pain had subsided, he glared at me questioningly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I apologized, a giggle nearly escaping though my lips.

We continued to dance but I carried on my assault on Halden's toes.

**Edelmar POV**

I wondered if she was really such a terrible dancer. Amoretta made stiff movements and continually made mistakes in the routine. But it was terribly hilarious as she stepped on the man's toes! I smirked as I made my way over to the pair. I would have to risk my toes to save this poor man in distress. Besides, I wanted to know if Amoretta was really such an awful dancer. I cleared my throat and the poor man looked at me.

Before I could ask if I could take over, the man looked at me in desperation.

"Please, she's all yours! Here!" He let go of her hand, stumbling and limping as he fled from us. I turned to Amoretta with a grin and saw a similar expression gracing her beautiful face.

I bowed to her and offered her my hand.

"May I have this dance?"

"Well, I suppose I do owe it to you for rescuing me," she replied in her sweet, melodic voice. A joking smile was on playing on her lips.

"Rescuing you? I was rescuing that poor man! He will definitely not be dancing with anyone else tonight!"

She laughed and all traces of my jealousy disappeared. I had made her laugh. _I_ had made her laugh. I realized in that moment that I wanted to make her laugh every single day of forever. I had made my choice.

"So, tell me about yourself, since we didn't really have any time during dinner last night."

She laughed once again.

"Well, you know that I am 20 years of age. I have a little brother named Rasmus. He's just turned 13, you know."

"It must be nice having siblings. My mother died when I was 15 and my father was in such grief, he never remarried."

I watched her face fall. She gently squeezed my hand, replying, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have—"

"No, no! It's quite alright. I like remembering her. We used to sit in her garden and count the number of swan eggs our swans laid every spring. She was always there to comfort me when I needed it."

"You miss her." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, I do."

"How did she die?"

"She was ill ever since I was born. It was a miracle that she was able to survive 15 years after my birth."

"I really am sorry."

"Thank you."

There was a silence, but it was a comfortable one. I spun her around in circles, holding her as close as I could without making her embarrassed.

"I told you about me, now you tell me about yourself," she said.

"Well, my home is a palace near the beach. I love swimming in the ocean and I used to collect seashells as a child."

"I've never been to the beach before."

"Perhaps you will, one day."

At that moment she looked away from me. I could tell that she didn't want to be married to me.

"I'm sorry if I said something that made you uncomfortable."

"No, it's not that. It's just that…I didn't expect to be married this way. I had wanted to fall in love before marriage."

"You could always fall in love during marriage."

She shook her head. "It's not the same."

**Amoretta POV**

I realized with his comment that I would still have to marry him if he chose me. And since my sisters weren't putting up much competition, it seemed inevitable. I became slightly peeved and angry. I still wouldn't marry him, no matter how much he charmed me.

"So what kind of books do you like to read?" He asked.

Okay, time to initiate my third plan. "Read? I don't know how to read."

"I saw you yesterday with a book. Outside, under a cherry blossom tree."

"Oh, was that a book? I thought it was a coloring book."

"So you like art?"

"Oh yes, I like art. I love the works of many painters."

"Like who?" He smirked. Excellent, he was falling right into my trap.

"Uh…um… I don't really know."

"Do you know Monet?"

"Um, wasn't he a singer?"

He looked amused, not shocked at my 'stupidity'.

"I know you're lying. I've read that book you were reading yesterday. It was definitely not a coloring book. 'Thy hair is of ebony night, and thy lips of soft rose.'"

I gaped as he recited a line from the book.

His expression turned to one of irritation and confusion. "I don't understand," he stopped our dancing. "Why don't you want to marry me?"

"I don't want to be married this way!"

"There's nothing wrong with being married like this! It's called an arranged marriage!" He pointed out.

"Princesses get arranged marriages all the time." He sighed exasperatedly.

I wrenched my hand out of his. "Well, _this_ princess isn't getting one anytime soon!" I cried. _I grabbed my skirt and ran up the stairs and into my room._ I didn't bother taking off my dress. I just collapsed onto the bed, tears pouring out of my eyes until sleep overcame me.

**Edelmar POV**

I stared shocked as Amoretta ran away from me. I groaned internally as I realized that I had been a little harsh.

_But she deserves it. She was being rude and cunning with all of those schemes._

But another voice spoke up: _You didn't want an arranged marriage, either. You were being a hypocrite. You both complained about he marriage, but she decided to do something about it instead of just whining. Granted, what she was doing was a little wrong, but you were being downright mean._

I sighed as I realized that my conscience was right. I only glanced up to see King Caspar sadly shaking his head and sighing. I felt guilty as I walked out the door, Kodey close behind me. I groaned at the mess I had made.

**Well? I hope you liked it! I worked my butt off to get two chapters out in two days. I hope to see some reviews and suggestions on the story content!**

**Love You Guys,**

**Pegasus'Horn**


	6. Choosing the Bride

**Amoretta**

**Well, I didn't get that many reviews, but I would like to give a special thanks to: **

**melti-chun**

**Melti-chun warmed my heart and made me feel a thousand times better even though I was upset by the lack of reviews. This chapter is dedicated to you!**

**I am excited that we're so close to the end of the story! I hope you guys enjoy! And now, without any further ado, Chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6**

**Amoretta POV**

I spent all of yesterday in my room, not wanting to face the Prince. I know that I had acted childishly and immaturely, but I couldn't help but feel angry. He was basically trying to settle my future for me! I scowled at his words as I thought over them:

_There is nothing wrong with getting married like this! Princesses get arranged marriages all the time._

I hadn't slept a wink last night, tossing and turning over the situation. _How should I act near him? Should I ignore him? Maybe I should apologize…_ But my pride kept me from even considering apologizing first.

Maybe I angered him so much, that he won't choose me as his bride.

I sighed as I stepped into the bathroom. My maids had filled up the in-ground tub and sprinkled Arabian jasmine flowers in the water. Arabian Jasmine is my favorite flower. Sometimes, when my father takes us into market, there will be women on the streets making garlands of the flowers. My father would always buy me one to put in my hair. Permelia would always gush at how beautiful they smelled and Saphronia would tell us stories that she had read or learned about the Arabian Jasmine. But Celesta never really gave a care for them, always going to market to buy dresses and jewelry.

I quickly stripped, eager to step into the water. I relaxed for a while before I scrubbed myself with a cloth.

It wasn't that I didn't want to be married to Prince Edelmar… at least, it wasn't before. I was just opposed to the idea of an arranged marriage when I had grown up believing in true love and love before marriage. I just began hating Edelmar after he supported the idea.

_It wouldn't be so bad, being married to him_, I thought. He was really charming during our dance…until he ruined it…until _I_ ruined it.

I sighed.

Tonight at dinner was the time he would announce his bride-to-be. I sat in the bath tub for as long as possible just so I could put it off. I only stayed until I was completely wrinkly.

I got dressed slowly, I brushed my hair slowly, and I walked to the courtyard slowly. Tonight, dinner was to be under the stars in the courtyard. Well, under a tent that was under the stars. I took a few deep breaths, standing in the shadows.

When I neared my family, the prince, and his father, they all turned to me expectantly. I was, once again, late to the gathering.

My father wore a serious expression, which would have fooled anyone who didn't know him. My father looked serious, but his eyes bore sorrow and grief. My mother's expression was exactly the opposite. She had sorrow on her face, but there were also traces of joy and optimism. She couldn't possibly be happy with this!

My father motioned for me to stand next to my siblings. All of our mothers stood behind us, anxiety clear in their eyes.

"Tonight, is the last night here for my son and I… and one of you," King Daivian began. "Tonight, my son will choose one of you for a bride. Then, tomorrow morning we will depart for Forsythia. Now, my son, please make your choice."

My sisters and I stood in line in this order: Permelia, me, Celesta, and Saphronia. Edelmar stood in front of us, staring deep into our eyes with his azure ones.

"Saphronia and Permelia, I'm sorry to announce that neither of you are my bride."

Saphronia and Permelia went to stand with their mothers with acceptance and nothing else on their faces.

"It's definitely me," Celesta whispered so that only I could hear.

"I sure hope so."

Celesta glared at me through the corner of her eye.

"Sarcasm is rude, dear Amoretta."

"And your sweet talk is sickening." Celesta turned red. I always knew what to say to make her steam with fury.

"Your name should mean 'desperate for attention'." I felt my blood boil at her comment. Me? An attention-whore? Excuse my language, but she has really just pissed me off.

"Whatever you say…Deyanira." She almost whipped her head around at me in shock and rage. She hated it whenever someone called her by her alternate name. In fact, she basically murders you with her hateful glares.

"You both are charming, beautiful, intelligent ladies," the prince continued. I scoffed. Celesta intelligent and charming? Yeah, sure.

"But I can only choose one bride." Celesta readied herself to step forward as the prince's bride. That is, until she heard the name that he said.

"Amoretta."

**I'm sorry it's so short, but until I get enough reviews, you won't get a peep out of me! I told you chapter 6 was going to be BIG. What? I didn't? Well, you guys know that now! ;) **

**I want at least 10 reviews! If you want it that bad, then you'll review more!**

**Love,**

**Pegasus'Horn**


	7. Leaving with A Heavy Heart

**Amoretta**

**I am so happy with the reviews I received! So happy, that I'm gonna skip the talking and get on with the chapter! (You guys owe me!) **

**Pegasus'Horn**

**Chapter 7**

**Amoretta POV**

I sighed, my shoulders slightly drooping.

He chose me. Even after all the nasty things I had done, he still chose me. He must really like me!

Celesta stood awestruck.

I turned to her, an apologetic expression on my face. "I'm sorry—"

She glared at me.

"This is your entire fault! You've always wanted what I had! You are a jealous, thieving—"

"What exactly did I steal from you?"

"MY PRINCE!"

"He isn't property!"

She stuttered over her words before finally retorting: "You were always jealous of me and I will never forgive you!" With that, she stocked away, her mother following after her. I was fuming but a small part of me pitied her.

Saphronia and Permelia came over to me, gifting me with hugs.

"Forget her, Amora," Saphronia said, calling me by my nickname. "I'm so happy for you!"

Permelia squealed. "Congratulations, Amora! I'm going to miss you so much!"

Their words brought tears to my eyes.

"I'll miss you guys too! Never forget me."

"We won't."

I looked at Saphronia. "Promise, Saffy?"

She smiled at the term of endearment. "Promise."

"You too, Melia?" I asked, turning to Permelia.

"Absolutely! How could I ever forget you?"

They enveloped me in one last hug before walking off with their mothers.

My mother rushed to me, pulling me into a tight hug. I hugged her back, with every feeling I had ever felt and I will ever feel. My mother was my best friend, understood me, and will always support my decisions. She was everything a girl could wish for in a mother. And I was going to miss her.

My father drew me into a hug, releasing a few tears. He let me go and turned to King Daivian. Finally, I looked at Edelmar, only to realize he had been staring at me the entire time. It was then that I felt my anger and sadness crashing into my mind, blinding me with hate for the prince.

"King Daivian, Prince Edelmar," my father said, "It is my honor, to present to you my daughter, Princess Amoretta's hand in marriage. Do you accept?"

"I do."

My father looked depressed, like he had lost everything. I just hoped he would concentrate on making Rasmus a good prince and wonderful future king.

King Daivian looked between me and Edelmar. "Um, we leave in the morning, Princess." I nodded my eyes downcast.

"Come, King Caspar and Queen Ceyda, let us make plans for the wedding," the king said. And with that, my parents left, leaving me with my future husband.

**Edelmar POV**

"I'm sorry," I said. "I know you didn't want to be chosen, but—"

"You're damn right."

I was taken aback by her language. "But I couldn't refuse the marriage proposal and your sisters just weren't right for me."

"And I am? You barely even know me! You don't even love me!"

"I don't love you now, but in due time, I will!"

"It won't matter! _I_ don't love you—I hate you!" Her words stung me like lemon juice on a fresh cut. She cast me a final glare before turning around and running away.

I sighed, knowing I had made things a lot worse for both of us. I stared up through the open ceiling, right to the night sky where the moon was disappearing behind a thick cover of clouds.

**The Next Morning**

**Amoretta POV**

I leaned down to kiss a sleepy Rasmus on the forehead. He had woken up early, protesting against my mother's wishes to go back to sleep. He had insisted on seeing my off, even though he was rolling his head back and forth with drowsiness.

My father was instructing the guards that were loading my suitcases into the carriage. I had packed all of my best and favorite dresses, narrowing my wardrobe down to 13 dresses. I would have more made in Forsythia. I had also packed 2 small paintings; one of my parents, brother and I. It had been on the first day of summer last year. We were all smiling brightly, even 12 year old Rasmus.

The second painting was one of my half-sisters and me. I was in between Permelia and Saphronia, with my arms around their shoulders. Celesta was off to the side just a tiny bit, smiling stiffly and disdainfully. I would miss all of them, maybe even Celesta.

I stared off towards the road we would be taking. The early mornings of summer in Evania were shrouded with humid mist, yet it would still be chilly. I drew my cloak tighter around me as I shivered. I had put on a thinner dress, knowing that Forsythia would be hot. I felt a heavier cloak fall onto my shoulders. I looked up to see Prince Edelmar, wearing an apologetic expression.

"Thank you," I said coldly.

He sighed. He looked down, replying, "Your welcome."

I turned away, but not before I heard him say: "I hope you will forgive me. I can't stand for you to be angry with me." There was something in his voice, the way he said it, but I shivered and it was not from the cold.

"I'm not angry…anymore, that is. I was just upset by the turn of events."

He gave a sigh of relief and a handsome smile spread upon his face. He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off.

"I'm not angry, but you're still not forgiven for taking me away from my home." I walked away from him before he could say anything else.

King Daivian was saying his goodbyes to my parents and even my brother. As I studied him, I realized that he was a nice, good man. Perhaps Edelmar was like him as well. I sighed. No, not perhaps. He _is_ a kind, good man.

I hugged my mother and father one last time. My mother whispered in my ear, "Give him a chance. For me."

I smiled at them, choosing not to acknowledge my mother's whisper. Tears began to fill my eyes as I boarded the carriage. Edelmar came in next but I turned away from him. He was discouraged further as his father sat next to him, across from me. I was grateful, for Edelmar wouldn't try to speak to me now.

My father rushed up to my window. "One more thing, my treasure: you are aware that my battle horse and your mother's mare had a foal?" I nodded, not sure where he was going with this. "I am sending the foal along with you. Think of it as a piece of Evania, going with you to Forsythia."

I nodded. I couldn't bring myself to get down from the carriage, knowing that I would lose my self-control and never be able to leave. The carriage began to pull away from my home, my home that had served me for my entire life.

My father let a small smile fall upon his lips, tears leaking out as his serious demeanor faded away with the carriage.

"Goodbye, Father," I murmured. Tears finally began to stream down my cheeks. I hadn't realized that I would feel so terrible about leaving. I let the tears fall, not bothering to wipe them away.

**Edelmar POV**

I watched her cry, guilt and regret bubbling up to the surface of my mind.

I reached out a hand to console her, but she only glared at me and turned away to the window.

Hours passed but her tears did not cease. My father was oblivious to it all, only staring at his pocket-watch. There was nothing I could do, and I realized that. So I leaned back, letting my eyes close to the lullaby of horses' hooves trotting.


	8. New Suite and Conspiracies

**Amoretta**

**This chapter will be a really long one, seeing that it will hold some very important parts of the story. I hope you enjoy it and will review!**

**Pegasus'Horn**

**Chapter 8**

**Amoretta POV**

I jolted awake as my sub-conscious mind realized that we had stopped moving. I sat up straight, trying to stretch in the small space I had. I was alone in the carriage, and I was happy that the prince and his father had left me in the carriage to get out when I was ready. I looked out the window and saw that the sky was dark and there was only the light from the Forsythian palace to help me see.

I gazed at the palace, begrudgingly mystified by its beauty.

It had tall pillars and was made of white marble. It stood on a hill, a large one but not large enough to be a cliff. I could hear the sound of water and I wondered if it was the ocean. The only things that looked familiar were the stars in the night sky and a beautiful foal (baby horse) standing a few feet away from the carriage.

I opened the door, drowsiness still clouding my mind. I jumped, surprised to see a hand waiting to help me. I traced the hand up its arm to the face of the owner…who just happened to be Edelmar. I smugly refused his help, only to realize that I had needed it when I almost lost my footing. The ground rushed up to my face, until I suddenly stopped.

I blushed as I apprehended that I was in Edelmar's arms.

"You can let me go now." But I did not move away from him.

"Of course," he replied, but he made no move to let me go.

He leaned in towards my face, and I felt myself moving in closer as well.

_What am I doing?_

I froze and stiffened. He felt me stiffen and let me go, looking away. _I hate him, I hate him, I hate him…_ I repeated the phrase in my mind until I was completely sure of the fact.

I ignored him and went over to the foal.

From its features, I realized that it was a Dutch Warmblood, and it was very young. He was about 3 to 4 feet tall and was shivering, frantically looking around for his mother. My heart softened at the look of him. I returned Edelmar's cloak to him, only then realizing he was watching me. I took off my own cloak and place it on the foal. He looked at me with suspicious eyes but gave in when I held him close and rubbed his poll.

We were both newcomers in a strange, new land.

**The Next Morning**

**Amoretta POV**

The minute I had been shown my new room, I had quickly stripped off my dress, and collapsed into my bed.

When I woke up, I saw that my belongings had been packed away in their proper places. I then took my time to explore my new room.

I walked out of my bedroom, and into a living room of sorts. The double doors that led to the hallway were in the living room. There were two sofas that were exactly the same and a matching armchair. The theme of the living room was green, pink, and white.

I moved onto a double-door entryway. I opened them and practically fainted with surprise. It was an entire room just meant for the bathroom. There was a large in-ground tub that was like a pool. 5 pillars connected to the ceiling were at the corners of the circular oval. Fixed to the top of the pillars were rectangular spouts. Curious, I turned one of the two knobs at the head of the pool. Water immediately began to come out of the rectangular spouts, pouring into the pool in a waterfall-like fashion.

I smiled at the sight. I looked to the right where there were a series of hooks on the walls and a tall wicker basket. Letting the tub fill up, I walked back to my bedroom and picked out a dress from the wardrobe. It had a halter neck that left my back open and it blossomed out from below the waist. It was a light, mint green.

I carried it to the bathroom where the tub was already full, but the water didn't overflow. I saw that there was a deep ring around the tub where water would leak into if the tub did overflow. I hung the dress on one of the hooks and slipped out of the dress I was wearing. I put the dirty dress into the wicker basket.

I walked across the mother-of-pearl tiles and stepped into the pool. I sighed at the sensation of getting clean after having to sit in a carriage for an entire day, crying my eyes out.

I swam around for a few minutes before seeing that across the room were shelves attached to the wall. I could make out that there were body soaps on the top shelf, hair soaps on the middle shelf, and towels rolled up on the bottom shelf. A few feet away from the shelves, was a mirror flanked by small tables on both sides. One table had toiletries such as cloths, teeth cleaning mints, nail filers, and etc. The other table had makeup.

I think the most beautiful part about the bathroom was that any bit of wall that wasn't covered by hooks, shelves, or mirrors, was all window. Down a little hallway was the door to the toilet, and I was sure that even that room had window walls. There was no worry for peepers for it seemed that my room faced the back garden. A little ways behind the garden was the ocean. I would have been absolutely delighted had Prince Edelmar not been added into the equation.

"I hope you like your room, your highness," a voice said.

I screamed.

"Ugh, don't do that! Who are you?" I asked. My heart was still jumping inside my ribcage and the water was slightly reverberating because of it.

"Um," three girls stepped into the bathroom. They all had brunette hair—though different shades of brown—and one had brown eyes, blue eyes, and green eyes.

"We're your personal servants," the one with light brown hair and blue eyes said. "My name is Cerulean." I smiled at her.

"That's a beautiful name. Are you three sisters?"

The one with the dark brown hair and green eyes nodded. "Yes, your highness, we are. My name is Jade."

"And what about you?" I asked. The third one was slightly hiding behind the other two. Her eyes were a vibrant brown color.

"Sienna, y-your highness."

Cerulean smiled teasingly at her. "She's really shy, your highness."

Sienna blushed. "I am not!"

I could tell that Cerulean was the oldest, Jade the second oldest, and Sienna the youngest. Sienna reminded me so much of Permelia, even though she looked nothing like her. Saphronia and I would always playfully tease Permelia for her shyness around other people.

Even after she grew out of it, we still sometimes called her "Pussy Cat Permelia". I smiled at the thought, but the smile faded as I realized I might never see my sisters again.

"Um, your highness?" Jade asked.

I looked up. "Hm?"

"Do you need anything?" I looked around and my eyes fell on the shelves with the soaps. "Yes, actually. Do you think you could get me those soaps?"

Cerulean immediately went to retrieve them. But what she did next completely surprised me. She tossed the shampoo soap to Jade and they both uncapped the tiny bottles. They poured the powdery contents into the water and threw the bottles into another wicker basket under the shelves.

"Why did you throw it into the water?" I asked.

Jade giggled. "That's how the soap works, silly!" She blanched, realizing her mistake. She bowed down. "Oh, forgive me, your highness! I didn't realize what I was saying! I—"

"It's alright, Jade! Calm yourself!" She looked surprised to see a grin on my face. "It's alright, really, it is. You see, coming here, I don't have a single friend at all. I think I want three friends more than I want three personal servants."

They looked delighted.

"Thank you, your highness," they chorused.

"And enough of that 'your highness' business! Call me Amoretta."

All three of them blushed. "Alright, we will," Cerulean said.

"But first," Sienna said, "To make the soap work, all you have to do is throw into any liquid and it will right away begin to foam." Just as she said the words, foam began to appear all around me. I gathered some in my hands and blew, the bubbles rising to the ceiling before popping. I giggled the sound bouncing off the walls. The walls were so empty…for now.

_That reminds me,_ I thought.

"One of you, in my room there will be two paintings; both are very important to me and I would like to see them hung up in my bedroom as soon as possible." They nodded before Jade and Sienna went off to complete the task I had set before them.

After a few more minutes of scrubbing myself, I finally turned to Cerulean.

"Would you mind draining the water, Cerulean?"

"Yes, of course, your highne-"

I stopped her with a look.

"I mean, yes, of course, _Amoretta_."

I smiled brightly at her as she passed me a towel and I stepped out of the tub. She pulled a plug in the back of the pool and water began to drain out. I walked over to the dress that was hanging on a hook and frowned. I had forgotten my undergarments.

I turned to Cerulean to see if she would be able to retrieve them for me.

"You need your undergarments?" She asked.

I smiled sheepishly.

She walked out momentarily, closing the door behind her. I turned to the wicker basket with my dirty dress in it. My dress was already in the bottom and I didn't want the wet towel to ruin it. Perhaps I should ask for another basket for my wet towels.

When I heard the door open, I asked, "Cerulean, do you think I could have another bask—"

"Amoretta?"

I froze. That was _not_ Cerulean's voice. In fact, it was a certain male's voice. I turned around, slowly as to make sure who it was before I fully showed myself.

Of course, it was Edelmar.

"What are you doing in here?"

He shook his head and looked away, blushing profusely. "I'm sorry, I'll—I'll just g-go, then. Um, I'll be w-waiting, uh, outside." He left, shutting the door behind him.

If I hadn't been completely naked except for a towel, I would have laughed at him. He was completely flustered! _Was he attracted to me_ that_ much?_

Just then, Cerulean returned. "Are these all right? I—" She stopped, staring at me curiously. "Is everything alright?"

I blushed. "Yes, yes of course! Um, w-what were you saying?"

She looked at me suspiciously but knew well enough not to ask anymore questions.

"I saw that your dress was a mint green, so I got you matching undergarments. Also, Jade and Sienna have finished hanging the paintings in your room and the prince is waiting outside."

"Yes, I'm aware," I said sourly.

"Are you sure—"

"Yes, everything is fine. Now, be a dear and help me with those undergarments." My undergarments were basically two pieces of cloth with ribbons attached to the ends to make them adjustable.

The breast wrap was slightly longer and had a shorter width than the bottom wrap. I turned around so that my back faced Cerulean and I slipped the towel lower to cover my waist and below. She wrapped the cloth around my chest and tightened with the ribbons at the ends.

I was able to do the bottom wrap while she got my dress.

She helped me step into my dress and she pulled it up, assisting me in slipping my arms and head into the dress. When I had put my dress on, she dried my hair as best as she could and brushed it with a brush on one of the tables. I applied some eyeliner to my eyes and a little bit of gold eye-shadow. There was a gold necklace in one of the drawers and I put that on as well as the matching earrings.

I was finally presentable and I walked out of the bathroom, flanked by Cerulean. I stepped into the living room, seeing Edelmar standing at the window with a cup of tea. I turned to see a tray full of scones, biscuits, cookies and a steaming pot of tea. My stomach growled as I realized I had skipped breakfast. I motioned for Cerulean to prepare me a cup.

Hearing noise, the prince turned around. He assessed my appearance before taking another sip. I loved the way he looked at me. _WHAT? Where did that come from?_ I shook my head, clearing my mind of _those_ thoughts.

"I thought you would be hungry, since you slept through breakfast."

I blushed. "Yes, well I am a little famished." He smiled at me, and I found myself smiling back.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"Let me think…maybe…yes."

"That's wonderful news."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Of course not!" He exclaimed playfully.

"It had better not been."

He sipped his tea as Cerulean handed me a cup.

"Cerulean, you and your sisters are excused for now. I'll call you back when I need you."

"Yes, your highness—I mean, Amoretta." She quickly excused herself and, after retrieving her sisters, walked out of my suite.

I took a sip of the tea and my mouth exploded in sweet sensations and flavors. It's amazing!

"They call you Amoretta?"

I nodded. "I insisted on it." I took another sip, trying to decipher the tea's recipe.

Hazel…chocolate…cinnamon…

"I have some news for you."

I turned to him. His tone scared me. Well, it sounded like _he_ was scared. What would be scaring _him_?

"The wedding…o-our wedding…is in two days."

"Two days?" I shrieked. "_Only_ two days? I'm getting married in two days!"

I put my cup on the table and fell into a sofa. I had only two days before I might ever have the chance to fall in love before marriage.

"What's the rush?" I said bitterly.

"Well, the day after the wedding will be my coronation. And then the court will be expecting an heir—"

I stiffened. "An heir?"

"Um, yes…"

"So this is just an elaborate plan for you to get me into your bed!"

"What? No! I would never—"

"Save it! Get out of my room!"

I glared at him, backing him out the door.

"And just so you know, you are definitely NOT forgiven anymore!" I slammed the door in his face.

**Edelmar POV**

I slumped against the door. She was definitely easily angered. I really need to have a good choice of words around her. I sighed.

"Get off my door!"

I jumped off hastily, rubbing the back of my head as I made my way to my room.

Yes, definitely hot-headed.


	9. The Wedding

**Amoretta**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! I made it extra long so that you guys would review some more! Now, this chapter will have a little more action in it!**

**Almost done,**

**Pegasus'Horn**

**Chapter 9**

**Amoretta POV**

The last two days of my life were most likely the busiest days in my entire life.

It was full of dress fitting, flower picking, choosing the color of the napkins, and silly pointless things like that. I have also had to fit in my 'avoiding Edelmar' plan, but with the wedding rehearsals, that has been kind of hard. But whenever I do speak to him, it has been cold and unforgiving.

I have also been spending a lot of my time in the gardens below my suite and in the stables with the Dutch Warmblood foal. After seeing it in daytime, I came to see that its coat is the color of gold-ivory champagne. Its eyes are the clearest brown color I have ever seen. I decided to name the horse (who I came to realize is a female) Bliss, because being with her gives me peace at mind.

The gardens are unbelievably beautiful, as well. Their sweet scents mix with the salty breeze of the ocean. Their beautiful colors can rival those of the rainbow.

I sighed, the beautiful garden on my mind.

"OW!" I yelped.

"Oh, sorry, Princess! My hand slipped!" Jade apologized. I sighed once again.

"It's alright. Continue," I said. I rubbed my arm again. Here I was, putting on a wedding dress to get married to the man I probably hated the most!

"Is everything alright, Princess?" Sienna asked. They all felt uncomfortable calling me 'Amoretta', so they settled for 'Princess' instead.

I gave them a half-hearted smile. "Nothing is wrong… but nothing is right either."

They gave me a puzzled look.

"It's not that I don't want to get married, or even that I don't want to get married to Edelmar. It's just that…I feel a little rushed, that's all."

"Rushed into marriage?" Cerulean asked.

"Yes, exactly! I wanted to fall in love first, and then get married."

"What's the difference?" Jade asked.

I pondered the thought. _What _was_ the difference?_

"Princess, may I say something?" Cerulean asked.

"Yes, of course."

"When it comes to love, time is never involved." I froze.

Jade spoke up, "Love is an endless emotion that has no barriers such as time, age, or language. You can fall in love with _anyone_,_ anytime._"

I nodded.

"And the prince isn't such a bad person. You should give him a chance," Sienna said. Her brown eyes burned a hole into my soul. She was right, they all were.

"Maybe…he does deserve a second chance."

They all smiled encouragingly.

"Done," Cerulean said. "And might I say, you look absolutely remarkable!"

I turned around to look into the mirror in my bedroom.

The dress was strapless and white. The dress was made of a soft, wispy material, and had designs on the neck line to the waist and on the bottom trim. The designs were little black and gold flowers. My hair was curled and swept over my shoulder and I wore a little tiara with a veil attached to the back and a matching necklace and earrings. I had to admit, I did look nice.

I slipped on some white, satin heels with designs that matched the dress.

"Alright, let's go."

Cerulean, Jade, and Sienna nodded and they hurried to complete a few more tasks. Cerulean sprayed me with some Arabian jasmine nectar, the sweet smell caressing my nose. Tears almost came to my eyes and ruined my makeup as I remembered how much I loved the scent.

Jade fixed the back of my dress, picking off any last bits of lint or hair.

And Sienna handed me a flower bouquet of off-white roses, baby's breath, and golden bells. Golden bells were all over this kingdom, them being the national flower. Golden Bells' other name is Forsythia. **(A/N: Golden Bells' other name REALLY is Forsythia! Isn't that a coincidence?)**

I took a deep breath as we neared the doors of the hall where the wedding was taking place. _My_ wedding. I gulped. I felt faint as though I was going to pass out any second.

The doors opened and music started. Two girls who looked exactly identical came out from next to the doors and began to sprinkle white and gold rose petals on the floor. A little girl and boy who looked like siblings followed them, holding gold and white pillows with rings on them.

I tried—and failed—to steady my breath as I took my first step.

The audience rose from their seats and turned around to look at me. I blushed with all the attention and looked at the floor as I began to walk.

All around me were flowers of every color. They hung from the walls and the ceiling, and seats of the audience. They were draped across the stage and the altar, gracing everyone with their sweet smells. It seemed that all the flowers from the Royal Garden were present.

After studying my surroundings, my eyes finally fell on Edelmar.

He was wearing a white shirt and black pants. On top, he wore a robe of some sort, white like my dress and with the same design as well. He looked absolutely gorgeous! I felt a blush creep up my face as he returned my stare with the same intensity. I could only imagine what he was thinking…

**Edelmar POV**

I tapped my foot anxiously and loosened the collar of my robe. How was I supposed to act towards her? I mean, was she still angry at me? By the way she avoided me these past two days, I was sure she still was.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Relax, son! She won't be running away!" There was a chorus of chuckles from the audience.

"He's probably nervous about the wedding _night_!" Someone yelled from the audience. Laughter rang out and bounced on the walls as I blushed a deep red.

Just then, a page ran walked into the room.

"Announcing the arrival of her highness, Princess Amoretta of Evania," He called.

He stepped aside and the doors opened. Flower girls and the ring bearers fell into step and walked with the music. Then, a new piece began as Amoretta walked into the room.

I gasped audibly as I gazed at her.

The dress fit her beautifully, hugging her beautiful body. The veil—thank goodness—did not hide her stunning face. When she finally reached me, I could scarcely breathe. She offered me a small smile, showing me that I was forgiven.

The priest's voice was indistinct to me as I gaped at Amoretta. She only blushed and kept her eyes on the ground.

"Do you, Prince Edelmar of Forsythia, take this woman to be your bride?"

"I do," I murmured.

"And do you, Princess Amoretta of Evania, take this man to be your husband?"

"I-I do."

I sighed in relief and happiness burst through my heart. She said yes! _She said yes!_

The priest smiled an old smile, and said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride."

I saw Amoretta stiffen the tiniest bit, but she still turned towards me. I smiled at her, but felt pained that she didn't want to kiss me.

I leaned down towards her full lips, only intending on giving her a small peck.

**Amoretta POV**

He leaned towards me, and I leaned forwards as well. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see it when it happened.

His lips finally crashed into mine. No, crashed is the wrong way to describe it. It was more like he swooped down, and gently touched his lips to mine. I stiffened, but melted at his touch. It was like a piece of heaven.

**Edelmar POV**

I touched my lips gently to hers, not wanting to overwhelm her. She stiffened at first and then melted, kissing me back with equal force. I ignored the cheers from the audience, my only focus on her as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I tightened my arms around her waist, never wanting to let her go.

**Well? How did you guys like it? Please, please, please review! Reviews have been slow lately, even though I have been updating pretty fast! I'm thankful to those who still do review; you guys are my faithful followers.  
If you want to see another chapter, then you'll review!**

**Pegasus'Horn  
**


	10. A Honeymoon and A Waterfall

**Amoretta**

**OMG! It's my tenth chapter! I'm so happy! You guys have to review and give me some suggestions as to what else you want to see in the story. I have a few ideas in mind, but I want to here the thoughts of my readers.**

**This chapter will be a little fluffy, but I hope you guys like it! And don't forget to do a little thing called REVIEW!**

**Pegasus'Horn**

**Chapter 10**

**Amoretta POV**

I fidgeted in my spot on the bed. Tonight was the wedding night: in other words, the _honeymoon_.

Cerulean, Jade, and Sienna had helped me out of my dress after the wedding reception and had led me to the room that was to be shared by me and my…_gulp_…husband. I was now wearing a strapless satin slip and a lace robe on top. Both were a white color and the robe had gold designs.

Edelmar was out finishing a few more things but I'm pretty sure he was nervous about everything, too. I surveyed our new room: it was a lot like my old room only a lot larger and it was painted differently as well. Everything was based off of the color gold. And I have to admit, I like this room better than my last.

The doorknob twisted and the door opened to reveal Edelmar.

My heart immediately started beating faster and faster. I was truly in an unknown world now, and there was no escape.

Edelmar looked at me with a look in his eyes, a look that I couldn't place. It looked like sadness or regret.

His eyes took in my appearance and he just looked sadder.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Um, nothing. You wait here; I just have to go to the bathroom."

I watched him turn around and head towards the bathroom. I pulled my knees to my chest, trying to slow down my beating heart.

I didn't want to do this. I REALLY didn't want to do this, but I knew I had to for the sake of my kingdom. Or my father's kingdom; I belonged to Forsythia now.

I swallowed my fear and anxiety, letting acceptance and calm spread through my mind. I managed to calm my heart a little, now that I was accepting my fate.

I heard the bathroom door open and my heart threatened to increase its beating. But I concentrated on the sound of the ocean waves and crickets outside the window. I finally looked up to see Edelmar (fully clothed, thank Athanasia!).

I looked at him, confused.

"I'm sorry," he said. "But I just can't. I can't do this to you."

"I don't understand."

"I won't take an unwilling woman, first of all."

"I—"

"Wait, let me finish. But second of all, I could never take _you_ unwilling. I took away your dreams of love before marriage, and I regret it. But I want to show you that you can fall in love after marriage. So, I will only take you when you are one hundred percent willing."

My heart warmed at his consideration.

I know that not many men would let go of a chance to sleep with a woman, so I can only imagine how kind and thoughtful Edelmar is.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much I appreciate your decision," I said. I smiled, trying to alleviate the embarrassment and awkwardness in his eyes.

He smiled sheepishly in return. "Also, you don't have to stay here tonight. You can stay in your room."

"I _am_ in my room." He gave me a look that said, _seriously?_ I giggled but turned serious.

"I'll stay here tonight. But _don't_ get any ideas," I said jokingly. He smirked and we climbed into bed.

It was awkward at first, but we fell asleep soon enough. I dreamed of a good, loud thunderstorm.

**Amoretta POV**

I rolled over, only to be stopped halfway by a warm body. I jolted awake, my eyes flashing open.

I sighed in relief: it was only Edelmar. But then my cheeks heated up as I realized that he was holding me very close to him. One of his arms was wrapped around my waist and the other was on my hip. My own arm was draped around his neck. Overall, we were very close to each other…too close for my comfort.

I very carefully undid his arms from my waist and got out of the bed. I stretched my arms high in the air, rolling my head to the side.

I made my way to the bathroom, hoping that a cold bath would make my blush go away.

**Edelmar POV**

I woke up in an empty bed, surprise and confusion painting my mind.

_Was last night a dream? Did she actually go to her old room?_ I was saddened that she hadn't stayed. I sighed. It was best not to push her.

I got out of the bed and walked into the living room. There was a tray of tea and scones sitting on the coffee table. It was untouched.

I look around the room for any proof that Amoretta had been here, but there is none. But suddenly, I hear the rush of water coming from the bathroom. I sigh in relief, releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

I rubbed the remaining sleep from my eyes and sat down on one of the couches, helping myself to some tea. In a few minutes, the bathroom door opened, releasing steam.

Amoretta stepped out, clothed in a soft blue dress. The blue color reminded me of the clear, summer skies down by the waterfalls.

The falls!

_What a beautiful way to spend the evening with my wife_, I thought, a smirk on my face. I stood up, and Amoretta smiled at me.

"Good morning," she said, her voice twinkling like tiny bells.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" She blushed.

"Um, yes, yes I did."

"Good, because you are going to need the extra energy for what I have planned for us today!" I said.

She cocked an eyebrow, still smiling. "Oh? Where are we going?"

"Some place special."

**A Few Hours After Breakfast**

**Edelmar POV**

After breakfast, Amoretta and I split up to get ready for the trip. Well, since it was a surprise for her, I just told her ladies-in-waiting what to pack for her.

After my bag had been packed and brought to me by Kodey at the entrance of the palace, I awaited Amoretta.

I heard light footsteps coming from the grand staircase behind me and I turned around to see Amoretta, looking like a goddess. She wore a blouse that hugged her body and a matching skirt. Both pieces were white with gold work. The top part of her hair had been pulled back into a tiny pony-tail while the rest of her gorgeous ebony hair hung loose.

When she saw me gaping at her, she smiled, blushing. As she neared me, I could smell the faint scent of jasmine. For some reason, jasmine seemed to be the perfect scent of her.

"Hello," she said.

"Hello. Are you ready to go?"

She nodded.

As we went out the doors and boarded the carriage, she questioned me, "So…mind telling me where we're going?"

"Let me think about it…no, I think you can wait until we get there."

"Oh, please tell me! I'm dying to know!"

"Dying?"

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, I do, but I still won't tell you. It will be a complete surprise."

"Fine, I didn't want to know anyways."

"Uh huh, sure." I said, smirking.

She turned away from me as the carriage began to move, but I didn't worry; I knew that she would love the waterfall.

I remember when my mother used to take me there…

"_Mom, I really don't want to go to a stupid waterfall."_

_My mother chuckled. "Trust me; you're going to love it."_

"_Fine, but I bet it will be boring."_

"You highness, we have arrived," Kodey said.

"Oh, thank you, Kodey. Would you mind getting our bags down?"

"Yes, of course, sire."

I turned to Amoretta, hoping that she would like where we were going. But a part of me was completely calm—it wasn't worried at all whether or not she would like it. But only because that part of me knew that a kind, beautiful, smart person like Amoretta would appreciate a place like this. That's just the way she is.

**Amoretta POV**

We got out of the carriage and I saw that there were two horses already saddled. I gave a questioning look at Edelmar, but he just grinned and cocked his head toward the horses. I shrugged, still wanting to seem like I didn't care.

I walked over to the brown Paint-colored horse. It had a white colored blaze on its face and light blue eyes. Edelmar mounted a dark chestnut, and I followed suit mounting my horse. With one last nod to the carriage drivers and Kodey, we headed onto a dirt trail a few feet away. We entered a thick forest with tiny streams of sunlight bursting through the canopy.

I felt so at peace in the forest which was quiet but for a few birds.

After a few minutes, I began to hear a loud roaring. As we got closer to the sound, it began to sound more like the rushing of water.

_A waterfall?_

I looked at Edelmar with surprise and confusion. _But why would he want to bring me to a waterfall?_

In a few minutes, we arrived into a half-moon clearing with a large waterfall in the middle. It flowed into a pool and then emptied out through a river to the right. And jasmine grew in thick bunches all along the rocks of the waterfall. The scent of jasmine was strong in the clearing, the smell staining our clothes.

I turned to Edelmar, who was smirking at my surprised expression.

"How did you find this place?"

"Here," he said, taking a blanket out of his bag and spreading it under a large tree. "Sit and I'll tell you."

I followed his instructions and sat down, tucking my legs beside me and leaning against the trunk of the tree.

When he sat down, I spoke, "So, how did you find this place?"

"This location has been a secret in the family for 3 generations. My father's grandfather found it while hunting and he later proposed to his wife here. My grandfather is the one who carved the steps into the rocks," he said, pointing to a staircase that had been carved into the side of the waterfall.

"He carved them?"

"Well, he had architects do it, but yes, he did. And my father planted the jasmine vines."

"Wow, it's so beautiful. I love the jasmine flowers, too; they're my favorite flowers."

"Really?"

I nodded. "Yes, they are. When my father used to take my sisters and I into town, they would always get things like books—Saphronia, dresses—Celesta, and toys—Permelia. But I would always get a garland of jasmine flowers to tie in my hair or around my wrist."

We were silent for a while, as I watched the water gracefully falling down the rocks.

"What was it like, the first time you came here?" I asked.

"It was like I had stepped into another world. My mother had brought me here, and at first I hadn't wanted to go, but after that first time I was always looking for reasons to come here," he said, a pleasant smile lighting up his features.

Then his smile faded away.

"Then my mother, Queen Cybele, died. I became solitary and separate from everyone, especially my father. I had held a grudge against him because I felt that he hadn't tried hard enough to save her. I would always come here after she died. I feel closer to her when I'm here."

He chuckled.

"Sometimes, I even talk to her. I tell her about everything and sometimes I feel like she's talking to me, too." He looked down. "But that's silly. She's gone, and I know it."

I looked at him, sympathy burning in my heart.

"Hello? Queen Cybele?"

**(A/N: Cybele is the Goddess of Nature. It is pronounced "Sy-bell")**

Edelmar looked at me with disbelief.

"I'm Princess Amoretta of Evania. Well, I _was_ of Evania, but after I married your son, I became Amoretta of Forsythia. But you've probably already figured that out," I said, nervously giggling. I took a deep breath before continuing.

"I just wanted to say that Edelmar misses you, and I'm sure that he wishes everyday that you were here with him. I would have loved to meet you in person. The way he talks about you—it seems that you were a wonderful person."

I smiled at Edelmar when he blushed.

"I think you would have gotten along with _my_ mother: you both love nature so much." I laughed, remembering how many plants my mother had in her room. For a second, a breeze started blowing and the stream seemed to bubble a little louder.

"I'll make you a promise," I said. "I promise to make Edelmar happy, and keep him that way. And I'll take care of him, too—seeing how much he needs it." Edelmar laughed and I giggled along with him. The breeze started again and somewhere a bird began to sing.

When our laughter died down, Edelmar looked at me.

"Thank you," he said. "It means a lot to me, you talking to her."

"It was my pleasure."

We looked at each other, my golden eyes staring deep into his blue ones. Without thinking, we began to lean towards each other.

When we were a few inches apart, Edelmar murmured, "You know, my father planted the jasmine vines, but it was my mother's idea."

With that, our lips came together and I wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms enfolded my waist, pulling me closer to him. Our lips began to move in synchronization and we pulled each other closer. His tongue touched my bottom lip, asking me for entry. I happily obliged, parting my lips to touch my tongue to his.

Finally, we broke apart, panting for air.

We locked eyes and quickly looked away, blushing.

He broke the silence. "That was…interesting."

"Yes, it was."

"It wasn't perfect, though."

"You're right. We should definitely practice more."

We leaned towards each other again…only to have my growling stomach interrupt.

He chuckled. "Are you hungry?"

"No…maybe…"

"Don't worry— I had a lunch packed for us. We can eat here."

"Oh, okay," I said. But I pouted: I was disappointed that I couldn't have another kiss. Perhaps I had been such a bad kisser that he didn't want to kiss me again. Oh, that must have been it! I'll never admit it to him, but I want another kiss!

He laughed at my pout.

"Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time for _that_ later," he said, reading my mind. I blushed at what he was implying.

It was true… but still. "I guess you're right," I said, but the pout didn't leave my lips.

He chuckled and swooped down to touch his lips to mine. Immediately, my heart beat faster and I felt a ticklish feeling in my stomach. My hands began to wrap around his neck, but he pulled away.

"Like I said: we have plenty of time for that later. Now, let's eat."

"Oh, alright," I said. There was a slight blush on my cheeks and I was a little out of breath.

Edelmar pulled two glasses out of his bag along with a bottle of wine. He also pulled out 2 platters of mashed potatoes, turkey legs, and carrot cake on them.

I began to eat as he poured us some wine.

I was still a little put out, but he was right: we would have time for it later. I would make sure of it.

**I'm sorry I took so long, but it's a holiday and I have to write a little less. The holiday will be over on September 10****th**** or 12****th****, I believe. I'll try to get out as many chapters as I possibly can. Also, I'll be going into my freshmen year of high school! I'm sooooo excited and nervous. I am not looking forward to all the work though!**

**Wish me luck,**

**Pegasus'Horn**


	11. Laughter by the Shore

**Amoretta**

**I'm so sorry it's taking so long, but I'm having massive writer's block! I'm just gonna quit talking and get onto the story. Without further ado, chapter 11…**

**Chapter 11**

**Amoretta POV**

After Edelmar and I returned from the waterfall, I immediately went to take a bath. I really needed a hot bath to relax my nerves.

Even after I was married, I was able to keep my personal maids. As soon as I had walked through the door (Edelmar had other business to take care of), they had a bath already running for me. Cerulean helped me to remove my clothing while Jade picked out a clean dress and Sienna watched the bath.

I noticed that Cerulean was being extra gentle with me, touching me gently and making her movements slow. I know I'm a princess but I'm not that fragile!

The bath was ready and Cerulean and Jade helped me into the tub, treating me like I had broken every bone in my body. Sienna hung my dress on one of the hooks and stared at me, as if fearing for me.

I ripped my arms from Cerulean and Jade and turned to look at them.

"Alright, what is going on?" I shrieked. "Why are you treating me like I've broken every bone in my body?"

Cerulean and Jade blushed while Sienna quickly ducked out of the room.

Cerulean cleared her throat, but it was to no avail, for her voice still stuttered and cracked when she spoke.

"W-well…we-we a-are aware of…of what h-happens…on-on the…"

"On the wedding night!" Jade blurted out.

Cerulean turned on Jade. "Jade!"

Jade blushed deeper and sheepishly replied, "Sorry."

Cerulean once again turned to me. "We are aware that it hurts the woman after the wedding night, so we were trying to be extra careful," she murmured.

I looked between the two of them before bursting into laughter.

"Oh, you girls! Nothing happened last night. Sure, I overcame our differences, but Edelmar and I chose not to proceed onto the wedding night's purpose until we were in love."

The girls just blushed deeper.

"Forgive us, Princess. Cerulean and I should not have assumed," Jade said.

"It's alright. Now, why don't you go have some tea from the kitchen? I'm going to be in here for a while."

They nodded and I smiled warmly at them as they left.

I sighed and sunk deeper into the water. I giggled at the fact that I had such intuitive maids.

**Edelmar POV**

"So, your highness, we have indeed found a gold mine located in…"

The Treasure Lord rambled on, but I paid no heed to what he was saying; I would just read the recorder's notes after the meeting. I could not pay any attention to what was going on in today's meeting for my mind was enveloped in thoughts of my sweet wife.

Amoretta flitted into my mind several times over the course of the meeting (which just happened to be too long for my taste). Her scent, her looks—everything about her lingered in my mind. I longed to be beside her instead of sitting through this meeting.

My father cleared his throat beside me and I quickly thoughts quickly dissipated. But they only returned after a while.

I forced myself to listen to the lords. I glanced at each of them: the Agriculture Lord was a large, round man, with red cheeks and a bubbly personality; the Livestock Lord was a short man with a rather long beard; the Treasure Lord was a stingy, proud man, who loved to flaunt all of his discoveries; the Society Lord was actually a man from the town surrounding the palace. He was by far the kindest and simplest man.

They all took turns voicing updates with the trade and the citizens of this kingdom. My father had assigned a man to watch over the responsibilities of each category, and they would report to us every other day. This way, the king could be aware and be a little more relaxed in his work, knowing there were other people to rely on.

When the Treasure Lord finished speaking, my father spoke, "Yes, thank you all for your updates today. We will see you in two days. The meeting is adjourned." When they had all left, my father turned on me.

"Son, these are important meetings that you must attend and pay attention to! These men will help you to rule your kingdom! I will not always be around to do your work for you."

I sighed.

"I know father, I just can't stop thinking about her."

Father's eyes softened. "I know. I was the same way about your mother. Your grandfather had to pinch me during the meetings every time I dozed off," he said, chuckling. "But you must remember that you have duties to attend to besides your wife."

He said that last part with a suspicious note, and he stared at me intently.

"Father! I can't believe you would try to find out my doings on my wedding night!"

"I can't help but wonder! She was perfectly fine walking down the stairs this morning. Your mother had to stay in bed for 2 days when—"

"NO! Stop! I don't want to hear it!" I sighed and looked away from my father's concerned eyes.

"She's still a virgin."

"Don't worry, son. She'll come around." He winked at walked off, leaving me sitting on my throne.

**Amoretta POV**

After taking a long, hot bath, I settled on one of the chaise lounges facing the windows. Sounds of the ocean waves and smells from the garden met my ears as I sipped my tea.

My mind was deeply thinking about Edelmar. Whenever I thought about our kiss, my stomach would flutter and my cheeks would heat.

I didn't know what it was, but whenever I thought about Edelmar, I would feel this feeling. I would want to go to him right now and just sit by him. I wanted to be with him forever and I wanted him to be happy. I wanted to hear him laugh.

_Maybe this is love,_ I thought. I shook my head. _No, just we're just very close friends…who like to kiss each other…_ Surprising myself, I realized that I didn't mind loving Edelmar.

I was thinking this when Edelmar walked through the door.

**Edelmar POV**

I walked through the door to mine and Amoretta's room when I froze in my steps. She was lying across the chaise lounge, a teacup steaming in her hands. She was looking out the window, a small smile on her lips. She looked so heavenly that my heart beat faster, as if trying to let her know that it existed.

_Just seeing her makes me fall in love with her more_, I thought.

She turned towards me, her face lighting up in a brilliant smile. I stopped breathing all together.

"Edelmar!"

"Amoretta," I replied.

She moved to put her tea cup down, but I shook my hand.

"No, please stay where you are. I will just sit there," I said, pointing to a couch a little far from her chaise lounge.

"Don't be ridiculous; join me here on the chaise lounge." She said quietly, a blush rising to her face.

I smiled at her. I filled myself a teacup and she moved over some on the lounge. When I sat down, she turned her body towards me, so that her back was against the lounge. Her golden eyes were bright and there was a slight blush on her cheeks.

"So," she began, "Where were you?" She sipped her tea.

"I had to attend a meeting, but I found it hard to concentrate." I mentally berated myself. How could I let that slip?

"Oh? And why is that?"

I smiled at her and leaned down to her, "I think you can guess." She blushed even more. I chuckled at her flustered expression. She looked so beautiful that I could barely stop myself from leaning down to capture her lips.

She cleared her throat. "Right…um…well, I just took a bath and had some tea."

"You took a bath for almost 3 hours?"

She turned defensive. "And what's wrong with that?"

I shrugged. "So, what do you want to do today? I don't have any meetings but every night we will have to practice for our coronation."

She gasped. "Our coronation? When is that?"

"In two days. Why?"

"I just…I don't…" She said, looking down.

I lifter her chin up after I put my tea cup down.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"What if they don't like me?"

"Don't worry," I said, confidence in my voice. "You'll be wonderfully amazing and the people of Forsythia will be lucky to have a queen like you."

She smiled gratefully at me.

"And besides," I continued, "The fun part is right afterwards. There's a ball to celebrate our becoming to the throne. And I know how much you love to dance."

She nodded. "So what are we going to do today?"

"Well, my sweet princess, the choice is yours. Whatever you want to do, I'll do it."

She blushed and smiled at me.

**Amoretta POV**

I let my mind wander a bit on what else we could do today. Perhaps we could go horseback-riding on the castle grounds. Or we could out to town. But then the noise of the ocean waves crashing down on each other met my ears, and I knew exactly what I wanted to do.

"Why don't we go to the shore? I have yet to see the ocean."

"Alright then. We can go through the gardens to get to the shore."

Edelmar stood up and held out his hand. I gingerly placed my hand in his and I was immediately flooded by that _feeling _again. I sighed in contentment.

In minutes, we walked out through the back doors in the minor dining room, onto a balcony which had marble stairs going down towards the gardens and the beach, all the while hand-in-hand.

When we stepped off the last step, I was greeted by the sweet smelling flowers. Roses, lavender, freesia… I listed them off as we walked around. When we reached some bright white roses, I let go of Edelmar's hand to walk over to them, my light blue, off-the-shoulder dress trailing a little behind me.

I gently took hold of a large white rose by the stem. I closed my eyes and brought my nose to flower. I smiled as I took a long sniff of the sweet scent. Not nearly as sweet as jasmine, but sweet, nonetheless.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that Edelmar was staring at me with bright eyes. His eyes held a happiness, longing, and…possibly love.

A few days ago, I would have rolled my eyes at him or walked away. But instead, I smiled softly at him and took his hand. He gave me a crooked smile and continued to lead the way.

When we reached the end of the garden, there was a gate of black iron, the top wires shaped like ocean waves and the bottom wires shaped like various sea shells.

He opened it and stepped back, letting me walk through first.

I gasped.

I didn't know what it was, but there was something about the ocean that made me excited and hyper. I wanted to dive into the water and play on the waves. Edelmar politely let me take in the rolling waves and the loud crashes of the larger tides.

He offered me his hand again, which I gladly took.

He walked us close to the water where it reached towards us, only to slip back into the deep blue waters. Every time the water came close to us, I would noticeably shrink back behind Edelmar. He chuckled and wrapped his free arm around my waist, his other hand still holding mine. Slowly he guided me until our feet and the ends of my dress were trailing in the water. A large grin took over my face.

Edelmar led us in deeper until the water was up to my knees. I laughed as the water swung my dress back and forth. I turned towards Edelmar and I saw a look in his eyes. It was…something along passion…lust…and love.

_Love?_ I thought. _Could this be love?_

Before I knew it, I was leaning towards his lips and he was leaning towards mine. I stopped half way and closed my eyes. I could feel his breath on my cheeks and lips. I moved forwards, and I could imagine his handsome face, his stormy blue eyes, and his brown highlights shining in the bright sun.

Our faces were so close…when suddenly, a large wave came and splashed me completely down the front of my dress!

I shrieked, and ran out of the water. As I was squeezing the water out of my hair, Edelmar came out of the water, wet also, but completely relaxed. When I looked at him, he looked as though he was trying hard to contain his laughter. I glared at him while I squeezed my dress, water dripping out of the ends.

Seeing this, he completely lost control, and his laughter was loud, giving the ocean waves a rival.

I sighed. "When I wanted to hear your laughter, I didn't want to hear it laughing at me," I muttered, as I squeezed more water out of my dress.

His laughter died down after my comment.

"You wanted to hear my laughter?" He asked.

Oops. I should NOT have said that out loud.

I blushed. "Yes…among other things."

He smirked, cockily, his gray-blue eyes shining. "What else did you want to hear?"

"I didn't want to _hear_ anything else, but…"

"But…?"

"I…I wanted t-to be near y-you…and…"

His smirk became a grin. He stepped closer to me. "And?"

"And I wanted you to be happy." I said. I wanted my eyes to convince him that that was all I wanted. But somehow, he guessed the truth.

He was now very close to me. "There is more, I believe."

I gulped. I wanted to look away, but his eyes held me captive. "A-and I-I wanted t-to…"

He looked at me expectantly.

"… I wanted to—well I _want_ to be with you…forever," I murmured. His grin disappeared but I could see the joy in his eyes. And there it was again: love.

"I want to be with you forever, too," he whispered.

With that, he leaned down, sealing our lips together with a sweet kiss. My arms wound around his neck and my hands found themselves in his dark locks.

Oh, what sweet bliss.

**WHEW! That was a long chapter! I hope it will make up for all the days that went between my last update and this one. I hope you guys enjoyed it and PLEASE review! I know I don't deserve it at this point, but it would show me that someone out there is still following my story. I just need ONE review, just one to show me that!**

**Love,**

**Pegasus'Horn**


	12. I Think I Love You

**Amoretta**

**Wow, I never knew I had such supporting readers (who I don't even deserve, by the way) who truly love my story! I love all of you so much! You and my story are my escape from my worries and doubts. Thank you so much!**

**The story is almost over, and I don't know if I want to do a sequel, yet. I have a good idea for one, but I'll leave the decision up to you guys.**

**And, by the way, something you'll need to remember for the next few chapters is that Forsythia (Edelmar's Kingdom) is in a bad economic state. Do you remember the cave with gold in it? The rest you'll have to find out by reading on!**

**Love,  
Pegasus'Horn**

**Chapter 12**

**Amoretta POV**

Today was the day of Edelmar's—and my own— coronation. But it was more Edelmar's than mine. All of the responsibilities of his father would be passed down to him, along with the crown and right to rule.

I hadn't seen Edelmar since we went to bed last night, and I woke up this morning to an empty bed. After I awoke, I was immediately pushed into getting ready for the coronation by Cerulean, Jade, and Sienna.

They helped me into the tub, and for the first time, used all of the items on the shelves and the side tables. Throughout my bath, my hair was washed and conditioned, my body lathered in soap and scented with jasmine, and my nails were filed and polished.

When I was finally done my bath, I was immediately slipped into a fleece bath robe and seated in front of the mirror flanked by two side tables. While I popped sweet mints into my mouth, Cerulean worked on my make up (all the while commenting that I barely needed any) and Jade straightened and curled my hair with an iron tube and flat iron tongs, heated in the fire place in the living room.

Jade held up different dresses, shades ranging from light coffee to rich chocolate. Jade scolded her, saying that the dress should be green. Jade and Sienna immediately broke out into a verbal fight over what the color of the dress should be.

Cerulean stopped them and said, "The dress should be a shade of gold, to compliment the Princess's eyes! Though blue would have been gorgeous."

Sienna nodded at her words and immediately exchanged the brown dresses for yellow-gold ones. But all of them seemed the same to me, and I found myself not being able to choose the perfect one.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Jade and Cerulean looked at each other in surprise and irritation—irritation at being interrupted in getting me ready. Sienna went to main suite door and a male's voice could be heard in the dead silence:

"Good morning."

"Good morning," Sienna said, her voice laced with uncertainty.

"His highness, Prince Edelmar has brought a gift for his wife to wear tonight at the coronation."

"Oh! It's beautiful, thank you very much!"

"Of course."

We heard the door click shut and the rustle of fabric. Sienna walked in with a wide grin on her face. Jade and Cerulean stood up in curiosity.

Sienna grinned even wider as she pulled out a beautiful dress from behind her.

**A/N: You can see the dress on my profile! Please take a look at it along with my other pictures for the story!**

It was a strapless white gown, with gold and diamond designs. The material of the dress was looked thin and light, the diamonds sparkling in the sunlight from the windows.

I immediately fell in love with it.

Cerulean and Jade squealed as they examined the dress, gasping at all of its beautiful features.

"Oh, it's perfect!"

"His highness must have spent a fortune on this dress!"

"Nothing less for our princess! Oh, wait a minute—there's a note," Jade said.

Jade curiously handed me the note:

_My beautiful princess,_

_Today is the day you will become my queen. When I saw this dress, I knew that no other princess, no other woman, deserved to wear this dress except for you. I know you will look amazing in it. You will sparkle more than all the stars put together and you will have a heavenly glow more beautiful than that of the moon._

_Yours forever and truly,_

_Edelmar_

Tears were brought to my eyes as I read it, my throat closing up and my heart pounding loudly. Reading that note, an emotion, a feeling spread throughout my core. My soul felt warm and soft. I felt loved.

I hastily wiped my tears away with a handkerchief given to me by Sienna, not wanting me to ruin my makeup.

"Come, Princess," Cerulean said, "Let's get you into this dress!"

**Edelmar POV**

I nervously fixed the collar of my shirt. I loosened the knot of the cloak below my chin and fidgeted with the cloak's silk edges.

My nerves were wracking for two reasons: one being that today was my coronation. Today, I would become king and all of Forsythia would become mine. The most troubling part of my inheritance was the economy.

Forsythia's economy had been terrible ever since it was ransacked a few hundred years ago. Ever since then, the kingdom has been in a state of near poverty. We have found a few gold mines or diamond mines that kept us afloat for awhile, but we never found anything substantial enough to help us recover.

In a few days, I would be travelling to the mine that the Treasure Lord found, by the ocean a few miles north of here. **(A/N: See chapter 11)**

"Sire, it is time for your entrance," Kodey said.

"Oh? Already?" I said. I nervously gulped. I didn't do very well in front of large crowds, especially my entire kingdom.

Kodey laughed. "Don't worry, Edelmar. You will be fine."

I smiled graciously at him while we walked down the main hallway to the grand ballroom. We took a secret passageway to the indoor balcony in the ballroom. It had one very large staircase descending from it, which I would walk down when I am announced.

Kodey and I stood behind the curtain of the balcony and I could here the loud hum of the guests conversing and the chink of glassware. Our famous quartet was playing beautiful music with which the tapping of feet could be heard. The smell of our cook's amazing cooking wafted up to my nose, making my mouth water.

_Oh, Amoretta will love this,_ I thought.

Wait a minute! Where is Amoretta?

I turned to Kodey. "Kodey, where is Amoretta? She'll be late if she—" I stopped midway. Kodey was completely ignoring me, his eyes bug-eyed and his mouth hanging agape. I turned to what he was staring at and my mind blanked.

Amoretta was standing in the dress that I sent her, a shoulder-less dress with gold and diamonds stitched into it. The gold was beautiful, but it was no comparison to her eyes, which stared shyly at me now.

Her maids, standing behind her in a row, had done her hair in a top bun with few curls slipping out of it. In the bun, they had stuck little jasmine flowers, which helped to enhance her original jasmine-scent. She also wore a white matching scarf over her shoulders, contrasting with her unique skin color.

"Hello," her sweet, musical voice said.

It took me a minute to recover, but I still must have looked like a fool.

"H-hello, Amoretta. Are you ready?" I asked, motioning towards the curtain.

She gulped, her smile faltering a bit. She looked away from me.

I took a step towards her, barely noticing Kodey's anxiety on our possibility of being late.

I held her elbow with one hand and lifted up her chin with the other.

"Don't worry; I know you will be fine. I'm nervous too, but knowing that you'll be on my arm makes me calm. I promise you, tonight will be amazing."

I tried to make my eyes as sincere as possible, and it must have worked, because she smiled at me and brought her lips to mine.

I leaned down as well, meeting her halfway. Her mouth tasted sweet, like cinnamon. Her jasmine scent lulled my senses as I pulled her closer to me.

Kodey cleared his throat.

I reluctantly pulled away, a scowl on my face directed towards Kodey.

Amoretta laughed a delicious peal of bells. "Come on then," she said, taking my hand in hers.

**Amoretta POV**

I am embarrassed to admit I was actually nervous a few hours ago.

Edelmar and I had walked down the large stairs from the indoor balcony, my hand in the crook of his elbow. He had held my hand the entire time. Edelmar's father had two thrones sitting in the front of the room on an elevated platform and a buffet on one side of the room and tables lit with candles all around. But in the middle of the room was an elegantly decorated dance floor.

I longed to go and dance with Edelmar, letting the music prance and sway in my mind and body. But, I had to converse with the guests first. I sighed delicately as the guests continued to speak, oblivious to my disinterest. I felt a light pressure on my hand and I looked up at Edelmar's shining gray-blue eyes. He smiled encouragingly at me, and I tried to return the smile, but it was a weak attempt. My eyes wandered back to the couples already dancing on the floor.

Edelmar cleared his throat to the people speaking to us.

"Well, it was a pleasure seeing you again," he said, bowing his head.

I grinned at them. "Yes, it was so nice to meet you."

They returned our good-byes, bewildered at Edelmar's abrupt leave.

Edelmar grinned mischievously at me before taking my other hand and walking behind me, his tall frame against my back. He led me to the dance floor and I could feel the hundreds of eyes on us, but I ignored him. It was only me and him, no one else.

He gave a slight nod to the conductor of the small orchestra in the corner of the room and they struck up the beginnings of a song.

Edelmar spun me around so that I was facing him and I narrowed my eyes at him, a suspicious smile on my lips. He just grinned in return.

The song started off quietly and slowly, in which Edelmar and I slowly and gracefully moved. The song then morphed into a still slow, but more combined and a little louder of a song. I knew the song to be called Stroll Through the Sky. In a few seconds, the song became a little faster and had a foreboding tune, becoming faster and faster. Louder and louder the music played until it became a full blown orchestra piece.

Edelmar and I moved in synchronization, a few laughs slipping out of my mouth. Excitement rushed through me and Edelmar grinned at me as well. The couples on the dance floor who knew the dance moved just as fast as we did, yet all the eyes were still on us.

The song quieted some before returning with more audacity and power than before. The song had a loud finale before ending with a swift cutting note.

Edelmar and I were close to each other when the song ended, our chests heaving after the fast-paced song had ended. We moved closer and closer still, until our lips were but a few centimeters apart. Edelmar was about to swoop down for a kiss, before we felt a pair of arms wrap around us. Edelmar and I turned to meet King Daivian with a large smile on his face.

"It is so nice to see you two finally warming up to each other!" He said.

"Father!" Edelmar scolded.

"Sorry, son," King Daivian laughed. He turned to me and said, "But I interrupted you to introduce you to a few people. I believe you know them very well?"

He stepped to the side to reveal my parents.

My mouth hung wide open before tears came to my eyes.

"Mother! Father!" I ran to them, enveloping them in one large embrace. It wasn't very lady-like, but I had missed them so much.

"Oh, I have been meaning to write, but—"

My mother shushed me. "Shhh, sweetheart, it's alright. We understand that you were busy." She gave me an inspection, her eyes speculating my entire being. I unconsciously straightened up.

My mother smiled. "You look wonderful, darling. So happy and lively I have rarely seen you." I smiled at her, tears threatening to spill over. "Thank you, mother. You don't know how much that means to me," I said.

I turned to my father who had been silent during the exchange. There were tears in his eyes, his eyes drooping in a sad manner.

"I have finally given you away," he said.

"No, father," I said, hugging him tightly, "You have sent me to a better life full of love and happiness. You don't know how grateful I am to you. Thank you, thank you so much."

Tears leaked out of the corners of my eyes and I kissed my father's cheek.

My father kissed my forehead and wiped his tears away. He straightened up, a smirk on his face. He held out his hand to me, and said, "May I have this dance?"

I laughed and nodded, and he whisked me off to the dance floor, leaving my mother, King Daivian, and Edelmar behind.

**Edelmar POV**

I watched King Caspar and Amoretta dance quickly and gracefully to the fast-paced song. I barely noticed Queen Ceyda watching me out of the corner of her eye.

My father cleared her throat, "Well, if you will please excuse me, I have some important business to attend to." I watched him make his way towards the buffet table, avoiding the guests who might want to speak to him.

_Some important business._

I realized that Queen Ceyda was still watching me. I felt nervous under her calculating but warm stare.

I cleared my throat, ever so politely.

She laughed, a lot like Amoretta's laugh, but not as sweet. "I'm sorry," she said, "I was just wondering about you and my daughter."

"Oh?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied. "You see, my daughter is one of the few things that are very important to me and it means so much to me that you take such good care of her. Please, for the sake of my sanity, keep her safe and love her. Few people deserve her but I think you are one of those few."

I smiled sincerely at her. "Thank you, your words have found a place in my heart. I honestly believe that no man is good enough for your daughter," I said, allowing my eyes to fall upon Amoretta again.

Queen Ceyda chuckled. "Yes, I like to believe so, as well."

I joined in her laughter, but my mind was solely on Amoretta.

**Amoretta POV**

After a while, King Daivian discreetly called Edelmar and me to the stage, where we would be crowned King and Queen of Forsythia. We would also be uniting Forsythia and Evania as good friends and share the wealth and happiness between us.

Behind the stage, Edelmar and I fixed our clothing and straightened our hair. Even though I had been dancing so much, my clothes were barely ruffled and my hair was still in place.

As we were told to wait a few more seconds, I felt nervousness and anxiety creep into my heart.

I felt a pressure on my hand, and looked up to see Edelmar smiling encouragingly at me. That was all I needed to straighten up and smile back at him. The squires announced us and we walked out on the stage, hand in hand.

The ceremony was short; all Edelmar had to do was take a few swears and, while I did a few of the same promises, he had to make a promise speech to the people of Forsythia.

Edelmar cleared his throat and inconspicuously gulped. I smiled at him, offering him the same encouragement that he had given me.

He turned towards the audience, watching with serious stares.

"Today, I woke up as the Crown Prince of Forsythia. Tomorrow, when I rise, I will be the King. My father has done an excellent job of taking care of his kingdom and its people and I hope one day to be just as great." He paused at the overwhelming silence, but continued. He looked to me and smiled.

"One person I truly need to thank is my wife, Princess Amoretta of Evania and Forsythia. She has awoken me to a whole new life, opened my eyes to an amazingly beautiful world. Without her, I would not be up here speaking to you all as I am now. She will rule by my side as your queen, but she will also forever be the woman that I love."

I blushed and felt my heart expand so much that I felt as though my rib cage would break. The people of Forsythia clapped and cheered when Edelmar finished his speech. A man came out carrying a large, rectangular pillow with two crowns on them. One was a large, heavy gold crown with diamond, rubies, sapphires, and emeralds imbedded in it. A smaller silver tiara had rubies, sapphires, and emeralds embedded in it and had floral designs. Another man came out carrying a beautiful sword. The sword had a shining blade and a gold hilt. Imbedded in the hilt were stones that I had never seen before: they were clear with a purplish-black hue to them and when light bounced off of them, the shone different colors.

The man with the crowns gently placed them on mine and Edelmar's heads the heavy gold crown on Edelmar's and the silver tiara on mine. We both slightly bowed our heads and rose when the crowns were on our heads. Edelmar then took the gold-hilted sword and raised its point to the sky.

A squire called, "All hail, King Edelmar!"

"All hail King Edelmar! All hail King Edelmar! All hail King Edelmar!" The crowd chanted. They applauded and whistled, expressing their joy in every way possible. Then the crowd grew silent.

It was my turn.

I cleared my throat and stepped forward, not letting go of Edelmar's hand.

"People of Forsythia, it is my honor to become your queen. I wish that I was more worthy of the job and that I deserved someone as great as Edelmar to rule beside me. I promise you that I will do the best I can to bring Forsythia eternal happiness and greatness!"

The crowd once again cheered and Edelmar pulled me close against him, wrapping an arm around my waist and kissing my forehead. I leaned into his embrace, grateful for the comforting warmth.

It was then announced that all guests should go onto the dance floor for the traditional dance of Forsythia. Edelmar and I danced together, song after song. I felt all the other guests' eyes on us, but I could only see Edelmar. We stared into each other's eyes for the longest time, gold eyes melting into gray-blue.

After a while, my breath became heavy and my feet began to ache from dancing for so long. I let out the tiniest sigh but Edelmar heard me anyway.

"Why don't we step on to the balcony for a while?" Edelmar asked.

I smiled. "That would be nice."

We tactfully danced off of the dance floor and sneaked out of the room. I stepped out onto the balcony, gazing at the thousands of stars glittering around the solemn moon. Its silvery glow shone on me and Edelmar, lighting up all the jewels in our crowns.

Edelmar pulled me closer to him, wrapping both arms around my waist as he stood against my back. I leaned against his chest and held his arms around me.

"I never got to tell you how beautiful you really look," he said, his gentle voice breaking the silence.

"But you did—every time I looked into your eyes, I saw happiness and love in your eyes," I said. I smiled at him, trying to convey how happy and in love I was.

"That's also true. But words or looks can never truly describe your incandescent beauty. And besides, I don't just mean your physical beauty. Your warm heart and bright mind takes my breath away. Every time you look into my eyes, my soul feels at peace."

His words brought tears to my eyes. I turned around in his arms to face him before bringing my lips to his. He pulled me closer to him, deepening the sweet kiss.

When we finally pulled away, he whispered the words that I had been feeling all along:

"Amoretta, I…I love you."

I looked up at him, my eyes beaming. I kissed him again.

"I think I love you, too."

"You _think_?"

I laughed. "I know I love you, too."

He smiled a bright smile; I had never seen him so happy before. He pulled me in for another kiss under the stars and shining moon.

**Well? How did you like it? Yes, Amoretta and Edelmar finally announced their love for each other! I'm so excited to hear all of your reviews.**

**Also, I am definitely making a sequel to Amoretta and it's going to be GREAT! Can't wait to finish this one first!**

**Love,**

**Pegasus'Horn**


	13. The Sweetest Night

**Amoretta**

**I don't deserve such amazing reviews from all of you, but I am so grateful! Your reviews make my world go round!**

**By the way, that song from chapter 12 is a real piece from the movie Howl's Moving Castle. It's called a Stroll in the Sky by Joe Hisaishi and it is truly a beautiful piece! Look it up and listen to it: it might give you a better idea of the dance scene. Also, I changed the pictures on my profile! Check them out!**

**Love, **

**Pegasus'Horn**

**Chapter 13**

**Amoretta POV**

I pulled away from his sweet kiss and held him closer. Edelmar responded by wrapping his arms tighter around me. I sighed contentedly, letting the feeling of love spread through me.

Edelmar lifted my chin up and looked me in the eyes.

"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

I smiled, suspicion and curiosity burning in me. "Sure, hurry back to me," I said softly.

He grinned and walked away from me.

I sighed. Love was exactly what I had thought it would be and a thousand times better. I turned towards the moon, smiling softly. A cold breeze caressed my face, making me yearn for Edelmar's warm embrace.

I heard steps behind me and without turning around said, "That was fast, Edelmar. So what did you get?"

"Excuse me, you highness," a voice said, "But I am not your husband."

I froze. The voice speaking was chilling, almost cutting. I slowly turned around, coming face to face with a strange looking man. He was almost completely pale except for redness around his eyes. His eyes were a chilling blue, almost white color. They seemed to pierce me now, as I stared deep into them. He would have been a handsome man, but his appearance seemed one of a hungry, sinister man. I immediately shrunk away from him.

"I beg your pardon, but who exactly are you?" I asked, uncertainty and a tinge of fear in my voice.

He smiled and I feared him more. "I am Prince Cadaver, from the Kingdom of Tabor." I slightly shriveled my nose—cadaver meant corpse and tabor meant misfortune. This meeting with this man was not a good sign. It was better to politely extract myself from him.

"It's…nice to meet you, Prince Cadaver," I said. His name tasted bitter on my lips, bitter and sour.

"Please, call me Cadaver."

"I beg your pardon, but I believe I will call you _Prince_ Cadaver."

A dark look crossed his eyes, but only for a second.

"Of course," he said.

Yes, I should definitely keep away from this man. I turned away from him, looking towards the comforting glow of the moon.

"So, Amoretta—" He began.

"_Queen_ Amoretta," I interrupted. "I have been crowned Queen today."

The dark look flitted through his eyes again. He laughed again and I felt myself shiver, and it was not from the cold.

"Oh, such formalities! They are pointless," he replied.

"Oh? How are they pointless? I expect those I am not close with to call me using the title I have earned."

"Well, I am sure that one day we will be very close." My eyebrows furrowed. I remained silent, confusion and fear beginning to take over my mind.

"Very close indeed," he whispered close behind my neck. I shivered again and all of a sudden, a fierce wind blew. Fear struck me as I watched dark, heavy clouds take over the moon's bright glow.

I turned around once the wind disappeared and gasped.

He was gone.

Pure fear pulsed through my veins as I clutched the railing behind me, my mouth and eyes wide open.

Just then, Edelmar walked onto the balcony, two glasses of champagne in hand. He froze in his steps when he saw me.

"Amoretta? Is everything alright?" he asked.

I recovered from my shock and slightly shook my head, pasting a smile on my face.

"Of course. Everything is just fine."

"Are you sure?" Worry was still evident in his eyes. I did not want him to worry about me. I wanted to see him smile.

I put a genuine smile on my face as I walked up to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I kissed his lips gently, reveling in the immediate warmth he surrounded me with. He responded by kissing me back, but I knew he was still suspicious. He was beginning to know me too well. I smiled up at him, taking one of the champagne glasses.

"What did you want to tell me?" I asked.

"Well, I actually wanted to show you something," he nervously replied. He offered me his hand and I gladly took it. He led me to the stairs leading to the gardens below. I gave him a questioning look, but he only gave me a smile that made my heart flutter.

In a few seconds, we reached that same black iron gate that led to the shore. I wondered why he was taking me here when we had already been here.

"The ocean is most beautiful at night, especially in Forsythia," he said. "I wanted you to see it for yourself."

He pushed the gate open and let me walk through before him, following me close behind. My lips immediately curled into a smile at the sight:

The moon was coloring the sky a dark navy rather than black, and the ocean was sparkling silver. The moon's reflection in the water rippled now and then with the retreating waves. I sighed. It was a heavenly sight.

Edelmar stood beside me and wrapped an arm around my waist. I snuggled closer into him, resting my head on his shoulder. He pulled me tighter.

Life seems so perfect right now. I laugh at myself when I remember that I had regretted this marriage. _That_ time seemed like such a long time ago.

"I love you," I breathed.

Edelmar looked down at me with love and held me tighter.

"I love you, as well, Amoretta," he said.

He brought his champagne glass to his lips and I did the same. Then we entwined our arms and drank from our glasses. I giggled when Edelmar spilled his champagne the tiniest bit while untangling his arm from my own. I slipped my other hand into his free hand and made a move to return to the gate.

But Edelmar pulled on my hand, gently, but enough to make me fall against his chest.

He looked down at me suggestively and I blushed. He leaned down to kiss me, pulling my chin up. I melted into his kiss, savoring in his sweet taste. But this kiss was slightly spicier than his other kisses.

When he pulled away, I saw a passionate fire in his eyes that was identical to the fire in my eyes.

That fire told me that tonight would be the night.

**Amoretta POV**

I sat in front of my dresser, gazing at my blushing cheeks and my shining eyes. My hands shook from uneasiness as I let down my hair. My hair do had curled my hair into shining, onyx waves. My heart hummed inside my chest like a hummingbird or a thousand butterflies.

When Edelmar and I had returned to the celebration, I had all but forgotten about Prince Cadaver. The feast was just beginning and we made our way to the head of the table. There were two throne-like chairs, a larger one and a smaller one. Edelmar took his place in the large throne while I took my place in the smaller throne.

As soon as we sat down, the rest of the guests took their seats. My parents sat on my right while King Daivian sat on Edelmar's left. Edelmar held my hand as the servants placed platters, glasses, golden-ware, and such in front of the guests.

When everyone had been served, Edelmar nodded to his guests who began to eat. I giggled when I noticed that the first course was soup. It brought me back to that night when Edelmar had first dined with us. Edelmar squeezed my hand, letting me know that he had noticed the soup.

When we were into the second course, Edelmar became a little…restless. I was spooning some food into my mouth when I felt a hand on my knee. I almost nearly gasped, my spoon frozen in midair. Edelmar smirked as he took a sip of his champagne.

I tried to ignore his hand but then it began travelling up my thigh. I shivered; where his hand touched my leg, it left tingles. He winked at me playfully and I smiled suggestively, stopping his hand from getting too far.

I took his hand in mine and placed it on his knee, squeezing it before letting go.

But that did not stop him.

He put his arm around my waist and grazed my side with his hand, lightly running his fingers up and down the side my waist. It took all the strength I had to not let out a moan and kiss Edelmar right then and there.

The rest of the evening passed by quickly with light touches and soft whispers. The celebration had finally ended and Edelmar and I had retreated to our bedroom.

I had changed into a strapless, silk nightgown that ended at the floor. I wore a light cover-up over the nightgown that added a short train behind me.

I stood up, my wavy onyx curls bouncing slightly. I made my way to the window, letting the silver light of the moon shine on me. I put my hand on the window glass which was slightly cold from the chilly night air outside. It was comforting on my burning body.

I took in another shaky breath when I heard footsteps outside the suite door. I waited several minutes before I let out my breath.

Edelmar had needed to get something, hence his absence from me.

I wanted Edelmar beside me, but I was somewhat glad of the space he was giving me. I needed to recollect my senses and calm my frayed nerves. I felt jittery, as though electricity was running through my veins.

I froze as I heard the suite door open. I didn't turn around, afraid of what I would see. But I knew it was Edelmar when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist from behind me and lips caressing my neck.

I turned around and came face-to-face with Edelmar's gray blue eyes. The fire had returned and was blazing more ferociously than before.

Before I could stop myself, I crashed my lips on his, wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled me tighter and slightly lifted me up. I pulled away for a second and looked down at him, lust taking over my mind. I returned my lips to his and we moved in synchronization, our lips moving quickly but smoothly.

Edelmar carried me to the bedroom and I felt my heart quicken. He put me down at the foot of the bed. There were no candles to light the room, only the moon's glow allowing us to see. I put my hands on his shoulders and slightly nodded at him to proceed. I was nervous, but I had never wanted anything more than this.

Edelmar gently, slowly pulled the cover up off my shoulders and I let the silk slide down my arms. He followed the cloth, his lips kissing down my neck to my shoulders where he pressed one warm kiss.

I unbuttoned his shirt and he allowed it to fall to the ground. I nearly gasped at the sight of his strong chest and well-toned muscles. I ran my hands along them now, relishing in the feeling of his smooth skin.

I saw his jaw tick in slight impatience and I laughed.

"You're quite eager, aren't you?" I asked him, a smile on my face.

He smiled lustfully. "You have no idea."

One of my eyebrows went up in surprise. I grinned before pulling him in for another warm kiss, letting him slide his tongue into my mouth to meet mine.

He groaned and I felt my stomach quiver. I felt his hand on the laces on my back. He looked at me square in the eyes.

"Are you sure—" He asked.

I silenced his lips with one of my fingers. "Absolutely. I have never been more sure about anything in my life."

He smiled at me and pulled the laces, making my dress fall to the ground in a heap. Edelmar's trousers came off and he kept his eyes on mine as my under-wrappings fell around me. He pulled me in for another kiss before sweeping me up, carrying me bridal style.

He carried me to the bed, laying me down and looking down at me. His eyes finally began to travel up and down my body, but I did not feel uncomfortable. Yet, I still moved my arms to cover whatever I could.

Edelmar gently grabbed my wrists and kissed my palms.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, my love. You are so beautiful," he said.

I blushed. He kissed my neck, pressing his warm lips against my feverish skin. I felt so loved. His kisses began to travel north, towards my eager lips.

I pulled away for a second and looked into his silvery-blue eyes.

"I love you," I said. "I will always love you, for you are now the reason I wake up every morning. You are the only reason for my_ existence._ I want to be with you forever."

Tears leaked out of my eyes as I tried desperately to explain my love for him. He kissed them away, increasing my love for him by tenfold.

"Amoretta, my queen, my wife, my love," he said, his voice thick with emotion. "My life has been cold and empty until you came along. You're smiles make my stomach flutter and you laughter makes my heart sing. You are the sun, the moon, and the stars of my sky. I am the luckiest man on Earth to be able to claim you as mine. I may have captured your heart, but _mine_ will forever belong to you."

I kissed him again, lust beginning to take over my mind.

The night passed quickly and sweetly.

**I hope you guys liked it! I expect some reviews, though! PLEASE?**

**Next chapter is coming soon, I promise!**

**Love,**

**Pegasus'Horn**


	14. Discovery

**Amoretta**

**I am planning on starting a Harry Potter FanFic, so when it comes out, check it out! And again, there are pictures for this story on my profile. Take a look at them and tell me what you think!**

**Love, **

**Pegasus'Horn**

**Chapter 14**

**Edelmar POV**

My first three days as king were spent in bed with my wife. Not the best idea politically, but certainly one of the best ideas in my entire life.

I made love to my sweet Amoretta many times in these three days. I wanted to truly show my love for her.

On the morning of the fourth day, Amoretta was still sleeping when I had risen with the sun. I stretched my arms high above my head before looking down at Amoretta's sleeping form. She was curled up on her side, a faint smile on her face.

I smiled as she murmured my name in her sleep.

I bent down to kiss her forehead before climbing out of the bed. I needed to get something to eat. The maids had put food on the coffee table in the living room, but Amoretta and I rarely came out of the bedroom for the past three days.

I slipped on some clothes and just as I was about to walk out of the bedroom, I remembered the gift I had wanted to give her. I was going to give it to her last night, but it had slipped my mind when she told me she loved me.

I sighed in happiness. _She_ loves _me_.

I went back to the bed and reached down to a bedside table. In the drawer there was a little bundle wrapped in gold silk. I unwrapped it to check that the precious thing inside was still intact before placing it on my pillow, right next to Amoretta's head.

I walked out the door, but not before giving Amoretta's sleeping form one last, loving look.

**Amoretta POV**

My eyes fluttered open and, when my memories of the past three days returned to me, I smiled. A genuine smile, one full of happiness and love.

I turned to where Edelmar lay…or at least, where he _should _have been laying. My eyebrows furrowed. Did…did he make love to me, and then walk out on me?

My heart quenched and tears were almost brought to my eyes. But then, my eyes shifted to something on his pillow. With delicate hands, I picked up the little gold silk drawstring bag. I pulled the opening carefully and gasped at its contents.

It was a solid gold bracelet that looked like a bracelet of jasmine flowers, like the ones my father would buy me when we went into market. The flowers were three-dimensional on the bracelet, so I could feel every petal and every leaf. I bent down, as if I could smell my favorite scent in the world.

On closer inspection, I saw that the flowers were studded with white opals. The inside of the bracelet was smooth except for a message that had been carved in.

It said: _Love Is Stunning, But Our Love Is Beautiful_

I smiled and tears leaked out of my eyes, staining my cheeks. I slipped on the bracelet, marveling at how the sunlight from the window bounced off the opals.

I climbed out of the bed and winced at my sore body.

I delicately stretched, my muscles aching.

I sighed. Perhaps a warm bath would help.

I grabbed a robe from the floor and closed the bedroom door behind me. I smelled the tea and fresh pastries sitting on the coffee table.

"Well, maybe I can have some breakfast before my bath."

I sat down on the chaise lounge and helped myself to some tea and pastries.

Maybe 5 minutes later, Cerulean came into the room, followed by Jade and Sienna. I smiled at them, glad that the action didn't affect my tender body.

"Good morning, you three! How are you all?" I asked.

"Oh, we're fine, but how have _you_ been for the past three days?" Cerulean asked, a mischievous smile on her lips.

I blushed before taking another sip of my tea. Jade was giggling and Sienna's cheeks were a bright pink.

"Well, it seems that I received saucy maids along with loyal and kind ones. Now, ignoring the last three days, would you help me into the bath? Extra warm today, please," I said.

"Of c-course," Sienna said. She hurried into the bathroom to start the water, glad to have an excuse to leave the room.

"Jade, Cerulean, do you think that…I could have the bedroom cleaned?" I asked, a blush tingeing my own cheeks.

"Sure, but I think we'll have to burn the bed sheets," Jade remarked.

"Oh, hush!" I said, playfully. I sipped my tea, raising my teacup higher to hide the darker blush on my cheeks.

They immediately got to work, Cerulean fetching the cleaning maids for the bedroom and Jade and Sienna readying my bath.

Jade and Sienna helped me into the tub and I sunk into the warm waters.

I sighed. "Oh, that's much better," I murmured.

"Yes, we thought your body _would_ be sore after your…um…activities," Sienna said, her grin partnering her blush.

"Sienna! Not you, too!" I whined. My blush deepened more than before.

They all laughed and after a few seconds, I joined in as well.

Cerulean smiled before going over to one of the drawers and pulled out a little pouch of white powder. She took a pinch and dashed it into the tub. She made sure to pour it under the spouts to make sure the churning waters mixed the powder.

The smell of jasmine was inviting and the waters somehow relaxed my muscles. I leaned back further, letting out a long sigh.

"It's a powder designed to make the body relax and to heal," Cerulean said.

"It also moisturizes the skin and cleans the pores," Jade added.

"Not to mention it smells amazing!" Sienna giggled, taking a big breath. Jade and Cerulean rolled their eyes at their immature sister.

I smiled, missing my own sisters, even Celesta.

Jade smiled in return. "Well, we'll leave you to it," she said. I nodded at them and they left me in the tub, in the milky white waters.

**Edelmar POV**

I listened attentively to what the Treasure Lord.

"So, your highness, my men have finally opened the cave and discovered mountains of gold," he said. For once, his dark brown eyes weren't full of pride or arrogance. Just of excitement. "My men and I believe there is enough gold in there to help our economy get back in place." My eyes widened.

Many years ago, when my family had been in rule, our kingdom was taken over by another family. This family—whose name I have thoroughly forgotten—ruined Forsythia's economy by spending money on useless items. They also taxed the people so terribly that people are still suffering from it today.

My family took over again and the battle went down in history. My family was placed back in rule, but the damage was still there.

If there _was_ enough gold in the cave, then we could possibly replenish the kingdom to its former glory.

"Alright then. We will take a company of miners and head out today," I said. The Treasure Lord smiled brightly and my father beside me nodded his approval. I was full of determination and excitement…until I realized that I would have to leave Amoretta alone.

My father, probably reading my mind, said, "I think that we should take the Queen with us. She deserves to be apart of the great return of Forsythia's splendor." I smiled gratefully at him. I stood up, my deep voice ringing out, "Meeting adjourned!"

**Amoretta POV**

I had finally come out of the bath feeling a lot better. My muscles weren't as sore and it didn't hurt to walk.

Edelmar burst into the room, his eyes bright and his cheeks flushed with excitement. He looked at me for a second and then ran up to me, kissing me full on the lips.

"How do you feel, love?" He asked, still holding me close.

"Absolutely wonderful. Though you could have woken up with me," I said, pouting playfully.

He smiled before kissing my hand. He looked at my wrist where the bracelet sat.

His eyes gleamed. "So you liked it?" He asked.

"Oh, no, not at all!" I exclaimed, my sarcasm heavy. "I just put it on because I hated it." I rolled my eyes at him. "Of course I loved it! Why wouldn't I?" I pulled him in for another kiss.

"Anyways, why were you so excited?" I asked.

"Well, we're going to visit a cave that supposedly has enough gold in it to bring the economy back up," he said, pulling me to the bedroom. "We are going to stay a few days there so that we can supervise the mining." He pulled out two suitcases and opened up his wardrobe. He randomly began pulling clothes out and stuffing it into his suitcase.

"Um, dear," I began. He stopped and looked at me. "Perhaps _I_ should pack your things. I mean, you're going to end up packing all pants and no tunics!" I laughed.

He laughed as well. "I suppose you're right. I'll go and prepare our carriage."

"All right, I'll see you in a few minutes," I said.

I watched him leave before turning to his suitcase.

"What a mess," I muttered.

Cerulean, Jade, and Sienna appeared a few minutes after Edelmar left. They immediately began helping me to pack. I was surprised that they already knew where Edelmar and I were going. Either the servants gossip more than they are rumored to or my maids like to listen at the doors. I actually wouldn't be surprised about either possibility.

Cerulean and Jade carried our bags while Sienna helped me down the stairs. Sienna concealed the fact that she was helping me for I didn't want to give anyone any ideas about the past three days. It was bad enough that the maids knew—I didn't need the rest of the castle, let alone the rest of the kingdom, finding out.

I saw Edelmar and his father standing at the bottom of the stairs. They were speaking in hushed tones. Edelmar's face was rather red and Daivian's had an amused look on his face.

I softly walked closer, trying to hear what they were saying. I will have you know that I wasn't _eavesdropping_. A lady does not eavesdrop. I was simply trying to find out what could be making my husband so upset.

"Honestly, Father," Edelmar berated. "Have you no shame?"

"I was just curious!" Daivian laughed. "I mean, you were gone for three days! And she walked down the stairs completely fine! She's either a strong one, or you can't_ fill a woman's well_," he said, waving his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Edelmar can _fill a woman's well_ very well, actually," I said. Edelmar and Daivian jumped about ten feet in the air. When they had finally settled, Edelmar was blushing more than before and Daivian almost matched his son's 'pallor'.

"Well then, gentlemen," I sang, a smile on my face. "Shall we go to the carriages?"

Edelmar snapped out of his shock. "Oh, that's what we were talking about," Edelmar said. I raised my eyebrows at him. "Well, before, I mean. Father won't be joining us."

I frowned, sincerely upset. I had come to like my father-in-law. He was very jolly and could be very kind. He was especially so with the servants, which I was very surprised to witness. He reminded me of my own father in so many ways.

"Oh? Why not?" I asked.

"I have to attend some official meetings with other old kings," Daivian said.

"More like drinking tea all day and avoiding duties with some old friends," Edelmar muttered. Daivian scowled at him and I giggled.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your _official meetings_," I said. I moved to pick up my suitcase, but Edelmar beat me to it.

"Goodbye, Father," Edelmar said. "We'll be back soon."

"See you soon," I said. I gave my father-in-law a hug before I walked out of the castle, Edelmar's arm around my waist.

I thought we would be heading towards the carriages, so you can imagine my surprise when we turned in the direction of the stables.

"Why are we going towards the stables?" I asked.

"Well," Edelmar began, "We'll need to ride part of the way to the cave and the areas surrounding the cave would be easier to travel through on horseback. We are taking the carriage, but I was trying to find the most comfortable route possible."

I laughed. "You think horseback would be most comfortable for me after the past three days?"

He laughed as well. "It'll be uncomfortable for me, as well. Who knew you had such an untamed side to you?"

I blushed. "Oh, hush."

We entered the stables and I immediately went to my Dutch Warmblood. You haven't forgotten her have you?

Bliss had grown very quickly over the past few weeks. Her gold-ivory champagne coat gleamed with all of the brushing I had given her. I rarely let the stable boys handle her. Besides, I liked to take care of her.

Bliss was also very smart. I could talk to her about anything and I would almost always get a response from her. When I first told her about my love for Edelmar, she whinnied as though in approval.

"Can someone fetch a saddle for me?" I called to one of the stable boys. I unlocked Bliss's pen and led her out. She was nearly two or three inches taller than me. I stroked her forehead, smiling into her eyes.

I turned to watch Edelmar lead out a chestnut stallion from one of the pens. He had a white blaze on his forehead and white socks. He was absolutely beautiful.

"Is this your personal horse?" I asked Edelmar.

"Yes, this is Valiance," Edelmar said. He patted the horse fondly on the head. "I've had him since I was a little boy. I grew up with him."

"He's beautiful."

"He's a lot like his mother, who was my mother's horse."

I walked over to Valiance and petted his forehead. He whinnied and nudged closer into my hand.

Edelmar laughed. "He likes you."

I smiled.

"Your highnesses, we are ready to depart," a man said.

"We're coming right away," Edelmar replied. "You ready?" he asked me.

I swung onto Bliss's saddle. "Absolutely."

**Edelmar POV**

We had been riding the carriage for an hour and a half or so when we switched to horseback. Amoretta climbed onto Bliss's saddle while I swung onto Valiance's. I noticed that my stallion kept his eyes on Bliss the entire time.

"Whoa there, boy," I said. "We're on a mission, remember?" I became a thorough hypocrite after that statement: I proceeded to watch Amoretta fix her hair, braiding it over her shoulder. Her slender back was arched and her body defined by the tunic and riding pants she wore. Her legs clung firmly to Bliss's sides but were still relaxed.

She turned to look at me and smiled. "And what do you thing you're staring at?"

"Oh, no one," I began. She raised her eyebrows. "Just this beautiful woman. I mean, she's gorgeous. I just hope my wife doesn't find out about her."

She laughed. "Too late. Now, keep your eyes on the trail," she said.

I sighed. "Fine," I pouted. She laughed again. God, I love her laugh.

She rode up next to me, stopping Bliss directly next to Valiance. Amoretta pecked me on the lips and smiled mischievously. When I leaned in for another kiss, she took off, leaving nothing but the dust behind her.

"Alright then, if that's how you wish to play," I muttered.

I took off after her and Bliss. Valiance was more than eager to catch up to them. I laughed as Amoretta turned around in her saddle and stuck her tongue out at me.

"You're going to regret doing that!" I yelled playfully.

"Never!" she yelled back.

The forest trees rushed past us in a blur of greens and yellows. The occasional bird or squirrel dashed out of the trees, surprised by our speed.

Amoretta took a wrong turn and ended up at a dead end against a massive boulder. She slid off of Bliss just as we arrived. I jumped down from Valiance, smirking at her. Valiance moved to corner Bliss. I slowly walked towards Amoretta, cornering her as well.

"What are you going to do?" She whispered as I neared her.

"What do you think?"

"You're going to turn around and walk off…correct?"

"Nope, not at all. I'm going to collect my consolation prize for losing the race."

"I wasn't aware we were having one."

"Well, now you know." I leaned in closer to her, breathing in her scent. Even after riding through the forest, she still managed to smell of jasmine flowers.

I kissed her then, losing myself in her golden eyes. She pulled me closer; leaning against the boulder behind her while I stood between her legs. She moaned into my mouth, making me deepen the kiss.

I heard a cough. "Your highnesses, the carriage is arriving—along with all the men."

I turned around to face Kodey. Amoretta blushed and pulled away from me. I grabbed her wrist, pulling her close.

"Give us a minute, Kodey," I said.

"Of course, sire," he smiled. I rolled my eyes at him, dismayed at his interruption.

I turned to Amoretta when Kodey left. A blush was still on her cheeks. I kissed her once more and she only returned the favor for a few seconds.

"Damn Kodey. It was actually going somewhere," I muttered.

She rolled her eyes, a smile on her face. "Oh hush," she laughed. She made her way to Bliss and swung onto her saddle. I did the same with Valiance. She fixed her hair and I straightened my clothing just as the carriage and men arrived.

I was going to love this trip.

**Amoretta POV**

We arrived at the site two hours later. The men immediately began to set up camp, Edelmar helping as well. As much as I protested, none of the men would allow me to help; not even to help move some things or even rearrange items. All they allowed me to do was sit on a rock and watch them scramble around.

Edelmar and I had decided to ride horseback for the rest of the journey. I was surprised that it didn't hurt as much as I had thought it would. Either that powder that Cerulean put in my bath really works or Edelmar really can't _fill a woman's well_.

I walked over to Bliss and leaned against her side, putting an arm around her neck. I laughed under my breath as I saw two men mix something up.

"They need a woman to help them run things," I said to Bliss, looking into her clear brown eyes. I smoothed her light, butter-cream colored coat. She whinnied in agreement.

"Honestly, I don't have a clue on why women need them anyways," I finished.

I felt arms wrap around my waist and lips kiss my neck. I gasped and turned around, only to face Edelmar's smirk.

"That's why," he said. I humphed, turning away from him.

He laughed. "Our tent is ready and I thought that you would want to clean up."

"Is our baggage already in the tent?"

"Yes, so you can get changed immediately. And, by the way, the miners are going to begin soon, so could you please stay inside the tent?" He asked.

"What? Why?" I shrieked.

"I don't want you to get hurt," he said.

"Edelmar, don't be silly! I can't possibly get hurt! I mean, it's not like _I'm_ going to be doing any mining! I'm just going to wait until it's over while supervising."

"But what if…a rock comes out of nowhere…and hits you?"

"…really?" I sighed. "Sorry, old boy, but you've lost this match."

"Please, Amoretta, for me?"

"Oh, come now! Would you sit out of this?"

"No, but—"

"But what? How am I any different? Is it because I'm a woman? I'm just a helpless damsel?"

"No—"

"I'm not fit to do anything except sit there and look pretty?"

"It's not—"

"Well, listen up! I am going to stay no matter—" Edelmar crashed his lips onto mine. He held my arms at my side before pulling away.

"I don't want to see you get hurt because I love you and I care about you. But, because you insist, you can stay, but please, be careful!" He begged. I kissed him back, a smile on my face.

"Aww, who knew you were so sensitive?" I teased.

He rolled my eyes before leading me to the tent.

**Edelmar POV**

When they finally finished the opening and securing the cave, Amoretta and I went in, followed by a company of miners. They were to begin mining immediately and a company of men outside were to clean the gold that is brought out.

The entire time the cave was being opened and secured, Amoretta sat beside me and supervised. But most of the time, she was staring at the majestic mountains that were sitting in the north. In the south, there was a large harbor which opened up the ocean. Valiance and Bliss were grazing on a hill towards the east near our tent. It was an absolutely beautiful area. Many of the men who were waiting for the cave to open were sparring or sharpening weapons. I had ordered them to come armed just in case we had to face bandits or other dangers.

Amoretta leapt out when all the miners filed out of the cave. The cave was located in one of the many mountains. The men had opened the crack that was already the mouth of the cave so that three horses side by side could enter and that a man standing on another man's shoulders could walk through without any trouble.

Amoretta began handing out cloths and dishes of water to the miners. They all smiled at her gratefully and she smiled just as brightly. She was so kind—nothing like other beautiful princesses would have been.

Amoretta had changed into a tunic which she tucked into leather padded pants. She wore thick boots and tied her hair back. I was glad that she was taking the correct safety precautions.

She turned to me. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, let's go."

**Amoretta POV**

The cave was dank and would've been pitch black had if lights had been hung on the walls. We moved through the narrow passage in two's. Edelmar walked beside me, holding a torch and wrapping an arm around my waist.

Suddenly, the passage opened up to a large circular room. It was filled with rocks.

"Is this it?" Edelmar asked.

"Yes, your highness," a man answered. "The gold is inside the rocks."

I held my hand out for a torch and, when I was given one, I walked over to a large stone. I noticed that it had a certain gleam to it.

"Excuse me," I called. "Can someone please break this?"

Edelmar pulled me back as someone smashed the rock open, revealing huge nuggets of gold. I gasped, along with many of the other men. Then they broke out in cheering and Edelmar picked me up, spinning me around.

The men got immediately to work, cracking open the rocks. There also happened to be rocks in the walls themselves. When dust and rocks began to fly around, Edelmar led me towards the outside of the cave.

But as we were passing through the passage that led to the mouth of the cave, I heard something. It was very faint, but it was definitely not a figment of my imagination. I stopped in my tracks and Edelmar turned to look at me, confused with my sudden halt.

"Do you hear that?" I asked him.

"No…what are you talking about?" He looked at me as though I had lost my mind.

"It's like…the sound of…oh, I don't know, like rushing water or something of the like."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…it's coming from the other side," I said, turning to my immediate right, facing the wall, "of this wall." I put my ear against the wall and tuned out all of the other sounds around me. I closed my eyes, straining to hear anything.

Sure enough, I heard the rushing of water and splashing.

"Here," I said, searching the wall for a crack or hole. "There is definitely something on the other side. Put your ear against it and listen," I instructed Edelmar.

He looked at me for a few seconds before following my directions. His eyes lit up and I knew he had heard the sound, too.

Edelmar called to some of the men on the outside of the cave and on the inside. After placing me a few feet away from the wall, they began to hammer at the wall. It was surprisingly very thin and broke away quickly. After the dust had cleared and everyone had stepped back, I hesitantly stepped through the hole that had been made.

I gasped.

There was a small pool in the middle of the room. The water had a luminescent glow, though no one had brought any torches near it. The water was dripping into the pool through a few cracks in the ceiling. But that wasn't what had surprised me.

The walls all around me were studded with jewels. But they seemed to have been strategically placed and organized: one wall was studded with rubies and sapphires, another had amethysts and emeralds, and another had black and white opals. The bottom of the pool (on closer inspection) had gold and silver scattered all over it.

"Edelmar," my voice shook as I called to my beloved.

"Yes, love?"

"You might want to see this…"

**OMG! Finally! I have been working on this chapter for a LONG time. This is probably going to be the longest chapter in the entire story: it's about 4,320 words long! I hope you guys enjoy it and I hope to see a few reviews.**

**Love,**

**Pegasus'Horn**


	15. Festival Part I: Enjoyment

**I only got one review for the last chapter, but maybe I'll get more for this one.**

**Pegasus'Horn **

**Chapter 15**

**Edelmar POV**

I gasped as I entered the little cave, a group of miners filing in behind me.

The jewels imbedded in the walls were gleaming in the soft light of the torches my men carried. I stared, amazed at the shining stones. This was more than enough to bring our economy back up. And it was all thanks to Amoretta.

I watched her now as she walked around the room, running her fingers over the protruding gems. I walked toward her, my men following behind me, their gasps echoing on the cave walls. Amoretta slowed to stop in from of the white opals. She rubbed one of the opals with her thumbs, smiling to herself.

I beckoned to a miner and whispered in his ear. He smiled and walked over to Amoretta. He asked her to step aside and she, puzzled, did so. I walked over to them and wrapped an arm around Amoretta's waist, grinning at her.

The miner carved at the rock around the largest gem of the white opals. Almost effortlessly, the gem fell into the miner's hands, his palms cradling the beautiful stone. The miner handed it to me, bowed, and walked away.

I rubbed the dust and rock off of the opal before presenting to Amoretta.

"Really?" She asked eagerly. Her eyes were lit up like the gem in my hands.

"Of course," I said. "Without you, we would have never found this place. You have discovered the one thing that can help Forsythia _and_ make it better. You deserve this."

She gingerly took it from my hands, running her fingers over the beautiful stone.

"White opals are my favorite gem stones. They are my mother's favorite, as well," she murmured.

"They're certainly beautiful," I commented, my eyes on her.

"Yes, they are. But, it's more than that—they seem to be holding a rainbow inside of them, like little specks of color that shine in the smallest light. It's what is inside them that make them most beautiful," She whispered.

I smiled lovingly at her. "I can have that made into another bracelet or some earrings, if you wish," I offered.

But she shook her head. "No, it's perfect just the way it is." She smiled up at me before giving me a sweet kiss.

**Amoretta POV**

The miners were instructed to stay at the cave site until next week. They would mine everything that they could before another company of miners would be sent to replace them. The ones who would be returning to Forsythia next week would come home with most of the gold, silver, and jewels that were excavated.

Edelmar and I would return home this afternoon with some of the jewels, gold, and silver to show Edelmar's father.

Edelmar and I were on horseback when we finally reached the gates of Forsythia. It seemed that as we traveled closer to the castle, more and more of the people of Forsythia began to follow behind us. By the time we reached the castle, there was an entire audience to witness the return of the King and Queen.

Former King Daivian was waiting on the steps of the castle to meet me and Edelmar. He immediately pulled me and his son in for a hug.

"Well? How was the trip? Successful, I hope…" he inquired. His bright eyes were shining with excitement as he looked at us.

"It was very successful, indeed," Edelmar said. "Let's go inside and we'll present what has been found."

"Son, as the King of Forsythia, you should know that your people have a right to know what was found. They are as anxious and excited as I," Daivian said.

"He has a point, Edelmar," I said. I was excited to see the reaction of the townspeople when we presented what had been mined.

"Alright, then." He turned to the waiting people of Forsythia. I noticed now that many of them were not clothed suitably and had sunken cheeks. I felt a sudden surge of pity for the people but I felt happy that they would be able to eat well after the gold and silver has been distributed. Edelmar had decided that the gold and silver would be made into currency and would be given to the people depending on the number of heads in each family. The jewels would go into the Royal Treasury.

"Esteemed people of Forsythia, I announce to you that our excavation in the north has been…flourishing!" The people immediately began to cheer and applaud. I grinned and laughed in joy.

Edelmar proceeded to proclaim on how the gold and silver would be distributed among the people. He also mentioned the jewels that had been mined.

"I am proud to say that it was my wife, the Queen of Forsythia, who discovered a secret cavern filled with jewels. Stones were imbedded in the walls and gold and silver lay in the ground. It is thanks to her that Forsythia's people may eat today and the rest of forever!" The people cheered and applauded again, more vivaciously this time.

I blushed as the people began chanting my name.

Daivian stepped forward, a large grin on his face. "People of Forsythia, I declare a week of festivities in honor of our kingdom's victory and the King and Queen!" The people cheered for the umpteenth time. "The preparations for the festival will begin immediately!"

**Amoretta POV**

The preparations for the festival were meticulous and arduous at the castle, so I can only imagine how hard the townspeople were working.

All over the castle, washing, drying, polishing, and more were being done. The largest ballroom was being cleaned so well that reflections could be seen in the floor. Cream and gold colored drapes were hung on the walls and round tables with crystals goblets and gold silverware were set up. There would be a large ball open to the entire kingdom at the end of the week.

In town, Edelmar and I watched as small lanterns were strung above the roads and wreaths of Forsythia flowers were hung on windows and doors.

Edelmar and I walked side by side, my arm in his. I smiled and laughed as I watched little boys chasing each other in the streets while their parents worked. Little girls were playing with their dolls, braiding any flowers that fell from the wreaths into the straw hair. Some of the older girls were helping their mothers with cleaning the streets while the older boys helped their fathers to set up benches in the main square. There was to be a show in the main square; a circus was to perform in the center of the square and after the circus, the square would be opened up to dancing.

Edelmar and I returned to the castle to prepare for the first day of the festival. We went to our rooms to change into more appropriate clothing for the festival. Edelmar changed into a loose tunic which he tucked into his pants. I wore a very beautiful, but more casual dress which would allow me to walk with ease. Daivian had given a free day to all of the servants in the castle and though a group of volunteering guards were to stay on castle grounds, most of the guards and soldiers had a day off as well.

As Edelmar and I walked around town greeting people, I noticed that there were various food stalls lining the cobblestone streets. I pulled Edelmar over to a food stall specializing in spicy nuts. There were some nuts that were shaped like tiny lemons, but with pointier ends. They were covered in bright red and dark orange spices. The vendor smiled at us and handed me a tiny bag of the lemon-shaped nuts.

I turned to Edelmar, offering him the bag.

"Here, have some," I said.

He looked nervous and hastily shook his head. "Oh no, it's alright. You go ahead and have them."

"But I want to share them with you," I smiled.

"I'm not too good with spicy food," he said, slightly blushing.

"Just try one."

"I don't know…"

"Please? For me?" I pouted and playfully batted my eyes at him.

He sighed in defeat and gingerly took the smallest nut he could find. He put it into his mouth after he apprehensively gulped.

After swallowing, he began to blush and slightly pant. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, come now, it's not that bad," I said. I grinned at him as I popped a handful of them into my mouth. He gaped at me in disbelief. I savored the slight tingling on my tongue and the intense flavor.

I quickly bought some wine which would douse the flame in his mouth. I giggled as he gulped it down.

He frowned at me, like a small child. "It's not funny," he said, a blush still tingeing his cheeks.

I kissed the corner of his mouth. "Oh, yes it is."

We walked on towards the center of the town. Edelmar picked up many items from the sweets and pastry stands. When we finally reached the center of the town, my mouth hung open in awe.

**SO SORRY! I know this chapter took FOREVER! I'll try to update as soon as possible next time but I do have a lot of school work (being a freshman, and all!). I understand all of your feelings on stories that are interesting but never get updated. I'll keep trying my best, but the result may be shorter chapters. Again, so sorry!**

**Love,**

**Pegasus'Horn**


	16. Festival Part II: Surprises

**Chapter 16**

**Edelmar POV**

I watched Amoretta as she looked around at the town court, trying to take it all in at once. Her eyes darted to the tall poles in a large oval around the plaza suspending wires with colorful lanterns hanging from them. She gaped at the wooden benches surrounding an empty circle at the center of the plaza, already people beginning to take their seats. On the edge of the plaza, stands selling jewelry and clothing were set up, along with stands selling food.

My eyes immediately went to a stand selling swords. I was surprised to see that Amoretta's eyes were on the same place, gazing at the sets of bows and arrows. I had expected her to be running towards the jewelry and clothing but I guess I should know better than to underestimate my dear wife.

"See something you like?" I asked, winding my arm around her waist. She smiled up at me, making my heart flutter.

"I love archery, and, what's better is, I'm actually good at it," She laughed. We walked over to the stand and my eyes flitted to a certain blade with a leather-bound hilt. Its edge shone in the dim light of the setting sun and its pommel was of silver. Imbedded in the fuller were Indian sapphires in a straight line, the gems getting smaller as they went higher up the sword.

Amoretta walked over to the longsword and picked it up. It seemed very large in her hands but she wielded it easily, as though she was comfortable and experienced with a sword.

"I think you should get this," she said. "They match the color of your eyes," she added, a smile on her lips.

I blushed. "Y-yes, well, it is a nice sword…and I _do _need one…" She walked away from me, sword in hand. She walked up to the stall owner and after a few words, pulled out a large pouch that I had no idea she was even carrying. A few seconds later, she returned to me, the sword with a matching leather sheath and sword belt. The sword belt had Indian sapphires of the same size woven into it.

I smiled at Amoretta, holding the sword and its accessories tightly, like a boy would to his toys. I held them all in one arm before pulling her into a hug. I strapped everything on with a little help from her. As soon as I was done, I pulled Amoretta close to me, my arm tight around her waist and her holding the hand on her waist.

We walked towards a few of the jewelry stands and I proceeded to buy Amoretta a number of necklaces, bracelets, earrings and whatever she happened to lay her eyes on. When she finally threw threats at me along with her objections, I led her to the front row of seats surrounding the empty circle. As soon as the sun completely set, all of the lanterns were simultaneously lit.

At the center of the circle stood a hooded man.

He slowly threw his hood back, revealing a bald head and piercing navy eyes. He snapped his fingers and out from behind the crowd, jugglers, acrobats, and dancers began to make their way towards the center of the circle. Children began to laugh and even the adults were smiling. Musicians began to strike up a lively tune and the circus members began their own performances, random but synchronized in a strange way. Amoretta's mouth hung wide open, the light from the lanterns gleaming in her golden eyes.

The man had thrown off his cloak, exposing a black, knee-length vest without sleeves and baggy white pants. The man wore no shirt underneath the unbuttoned vest, exposing strong muscles and a few scars.

His dark blue eyes trailed on the audience as he slowly turned in a circle, observing both the circus members and the audience. All of a sudden, a tiny monkey came running up the main aisle, holding a white top hat with a dark blue stripe. The monkey threw it up to the jugglers who took turns juggling it. It was tossed to the dancers who twirled it around and around. Suddenly, the acrobats had possession of the top hat. It flew around them while they took turns flipping and cart-wheeling strategically near it.

While this was happening, four muscular men came surrounded the blue-eyed man. All of the circus members froze when the hat was suddenly thrown very high in the air. Just then, the four men blew fire from their mouths, enveloping the man in the center. All noise from the audience died, believing that the man had been reduced to ashes. But abruptly, the man jumped from the smoke, did a flip midair and caught the hat, putting it on at the same time. When he landed on his feet, the epitome of balance, the crowd erupted into applause.

For the first time, the blue-eyed man gave the audience a grin. His eyes seemed brighter now that he seemed livelier.

"I am Cobalt Moon, the ringmaster of the Violet Sky Circus. We have traveled far to come to Forsythia under the invitation of a dear old friend," he said. He had a very clear, tenor voice that carried to all corners of the plaza.

"We hope that you will all enjoy the show," he said. In a puff of purple smoke, they all disappeared. The jugglers appeared, performing their act with vigor and enthusiasm. Then came the acrobats, trapeze artists, and then some dancers. Some people came out spinning plates on long, thin poles and a few people were walking on large rolling globes. The fire breathers came out again and a few knife throwing acts were performed, as well. When it all seemed done, Cobalt Moon came out with a tall, thin woman with fiery orange hair.

The woman pulled out a long, thin white baton with vibrant red, yellow, and orange streamers on the end.

Cobalt Moon stood back, clearing his voice. "Now, we have our final attraction: our tamer of wild beasts, Ruby Sun!"

Ruby Sun whipped her baton, the streamers waving wildly, almost as though it was on fire. A tiger with a vibrant orange coat jumped into the circle. He proudly and gracefully circled Ruby Sun, before coming to a stop in front of her.

They performed a mock fight of some sort, the tiger leaping above her while she lithely dodged the attack. When they finished, the tiger stood close to the woman, coming up to her hip. He nuzzled her palm while she petted him. They both took a bow, the tiger bending his head forward.

At the end of the show, all of the circus members walked out and took a bow before the audience. Cobalt Moon bowed, followed by Ruby Sun. Cobalt Moon walked over to her before placing an arm around her waist.

"We all sincerely hope you have enjoyed the show. We offer compliments to the new king and queen of Forsythia for their good fortune." He nodded at us, somehow picking us out of the crowd. The audience applauded enthusiastically once more before trickling off to enjoy the rest of the festival.

My father-in-law walked towards the circus members, beckoning us to join him.

**Amoretta POV**

I practically dragged Edelmar to the circus members, clinging to his wrist. He chuckled at my eagerness but I ignored it.

When we reached them, I immediately began to praise their wonderful acts.

"You were all splendid. I've never seen a circus before but you were all amazing!" I exclaimed.

Cobalt Moon chuckled. "I suppose you are the Queen Amoretta that I've heard so much about." He took my hand and kissed it, making me blush.

Edelmar cleared his throat before offering his hand. Cobalt Moon laughed before shaking his hand. "You're the spitting image of your father, but with your mother's eyes. Interesting…" he said. Edelmar and I both gaped at his words.

"How do you know my parents?" Edelmar asked.

Daivian chuckled. "Cobalt left before you were born but he was to me like Kodey is to you," he explained. "We grew up together until I was married. Then, when the circus came to our kingdom, he fell in love with the beast tamer's daughter."

Cobalt blushed before pulling the red haired woman closer. "Yes, this is my wife, Ruby Sun. After I first saw her, I joined the circus. It was terrible leaving your father but I couldn't bear to live without my Sun."

Ruby Sun laughed. "You are _such_ a charmer," she said sarcastically. Her voice sounded smooth, but clear, like the sound of a harp.

"How long do you plan on staying in Forsythia?" I asked.

"Well," Cobalt said, "We're not exactly sure. We were planning on leaving in the morning but Daivian is doing a good job of persuading me to stay for the rest of the festival."

"Oh, please do! I would love it if you would stay for a while. We could give you some of the guest rooms in the castle."

Ruby Sun giggled. "Your generosity is fetching, but we would both be comfortable in our tents with our belongings and the rest of the circus members."

"As long as you stay," I said, offering her a smile.

Daivian cleared his throat. "Why don't you all enjoy the rest of the festival and we'll stop by your campsite tomorrow for breakfast?"

They agreed to meet us and set up times. After a few hugs, we departed towards the castle. I was feeling extremely tired and hungry. I was especially craving Forsythia's sweet pomegranates.

The rest of the festival passed by quickly until it froze on the last day. The Violet Sky Circus had stood true to their word and had stayed for the rest of the festival. I would have enjoyed it more, but I began to feel ill during the middle of the week.

I was tired all the time and I wavered between backaches and headaches. I sneezed and coughed like I had a cold but I would sweat as though I had a fever. I'm elated that the festival is almost over.

The ball is this evening and I'm looking forward to the dancing. At least, I was before I became sick. Hours before the ball, I found myself lying in bed. The room felt so hot and humid that I wore nothing but my under-wraps. But I still felt the occasional chill so I kept the blanket on. My hair was spread around me while Cerulean mopped my forehead with a small towel.

My breathing was labored and I felt myself slipping in and out of consciousness.

I felt Jade propping pillows up around me and Sienna changing my blankets. Cerulean faithfully stayed by my side, continuously swabbing at my forehead.

Moments later, I felt Edelmar sit on the bed beside me.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Well, it's strange your highness," Cerulean began.

"She doesn't have any real illness," Jade continued. "None of her symptoms indicate any specific illness."

"But she is still sick for some reason," Sienna murmured.

I moaned as I attempted to sit up. Edelmar helped me up, placing a supporting hand on my lower back.

"I'm fine," I said. "I just need to walk around a bit, maybe eat a little."

Edelmar protested as I swung my legs out of the bed. "Are you sure? You're still a little pale…"

"I am. I don't want to miss the ball. The entire kingdom is invited and it would be a disgrace if I didn't go."

"No one would be offended if the queen couldn't attend one ball."

"But I still want to go!"

"You're ill! I can see how you can barely stand on your own feet!"

"You're being ridiculous. Just let me be!" I yelled. I instantly regretted yelling at him.

"I'm sorr—"

"No, I shouldn't get in your way. I'm just going to go help with the preparations." He walked off and I felt a piece of my heart go with him.

_That was our real first fight since we were married_, I though. Suddenly, I didn't feel like going to the ball anymore. I fell onto the bed, curling up into a ball.

"We'll leave you alone for a while, Amoretta," Cerulean said. I heard them quietly leave the room before shutting the door behind them.

I groaned. How could I be so stupid and selfish? I felt my forehead and my neck. It didn't feel like I had a fever or a cold. I was just having hot and cold flashes. Suddenly, I felt bile rushing up to my throat. I jumped to my feet, clamping a hand on my mouth.

I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could. I was glad I was just wearing my wrappings and not a dress— otherwise, I was sure I wouldn't have made it in time.

I leaned over the toilet bowl and heaved what felt like everything I'd ever eaten into the toilet. I felt clammy, but better…until another wave came over me.

I waited a few minutes before crawling away from the toilet. I wiped the vomit off the corner of my lips and blinked away the tears that had come to my eyes.

_What is wrong with me?_

Then it hit. The backaches, the fatigue, the headaches, the cravings, and now nausea—I'm pregnant.

I looked down at my stomach, cradling it. The thought that a baby, an actual human being, was growing inside of me made me sit in wonder. _Impossible_…

"What should I do now?" Talking aloud usually helps me think through my worst problems. _Think…Think…THINK…_

"I should tell someone…Maybe Cerulean, Jade, and Sienna…no, they're too young… I should tell Edelmar! Oh, he'll be so happy!"

I stood up and ran to my wardrobe, pulling out a random dress. It was a nice, creamy rose color. _I might as well attend the ball_, I thought.

I pulled on the dress, glad that most of my symptoms seemed to be disappearing. I ran out the door, gathering my skirts in my hands and running at top speed. My hair was flying behind me as I made my way towards the ballroom.

I stopped. Going through the castle would take too long. But the garden path would be much shorter. I took a turn and moments later, found myself running through the garden. I barely paid heed to the wonderful scents of the flowers and how the white moon shone on them. I kept running, my thoughts on Edelmar.

I could see the ballroom lights shining against the navy sky and the stars.

"Edelmar! Edelmar!" I shouted. I was so happy that I couldn't wait to tell him. I felt an indescribable emotion pulsing and throbbing inside of me.

"Edelma—" I abruptly felt something—or rather, someone—grab me from behind. I turned, hoping it was Edelmar, but my hope dissipated as this someone pressed a cloth to my face. I struggled but the person had a vice tight grip on my hands and arms. I felt him tie a rope around my wrists. My struggles were becoming useless as the contents of the cloth were beginning to take effect.

Everything became black and I felt my body falling asleep.

_Edelmar…_


	17. Torture

**Chapter 17**

**Edelmar POV**

I stood unmoving in the gardens while everyone around me seemed to be moving in a wild uproar. Shouts of 'The queen is missing!' and 'Queen Amoretta!' filled the air. My heart seemed to stop beating altogether.

I had left Amoretta with a heavy heart. I felt so guilty; if only I had stayed with her, if only I would have let her come with me to the ball. The event that had meant to be joyful and jubilant was replaced with sorrow and fear.

One of the guards on patrol had heard her shouts in the gardens. When they ran to where she was—or where she should have been—all that was left were footprints on the ground and the bracelet I had given her. I cradled it now, tracing each flower.

My father came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him, suddenly feeling like the young 15 year old boy who had lost his mother. I felt tears leaking into my eyes and I was surprised to see that tears were also in my father's eyes.

"It will be alright, Edelmar," he said. His voice was thick with emotion. "We'll find her."

"And we're going to help."

We turned around to face the solemn navy eyes of Cobalt and the bright orange-brown eyes of Ruby. They held each other's hands and stood close, as though they could imagine the loss of my soulmate.

"You don't have to," I said. It was the first time I had spoken since I found out Amoretta was missing. "I know you have places you need to be."

"Look at the footprints," Cobalt countered, his eyes flashing in the dim torch lights.

"Yes, there was a struggle," Ruby continued. "She also left her bracelet, which I'm sure she wouldn't deliberately do. I am certain that she has been abducted."

I felt my heart quench at her words. _Who would do such a thing?_

"But how can you help?" My father inquired. "I don't mean to offend…"

"We've had to fight off bandits and such for a while so we know our ways with weapons," Cobalt replied. "Does this mean you will allow us to help?"

My father looked at me and I nodded.

"Absolutely," my father said. He had a grim smile on his face and determination smoldered in his yes. "We're going to need all of the help we can get."

**Amoretta POV**

When I woke up, I could feel a blindfold on my eyes. I twisted my head side to side, trying to understand where I was. The room I was in seemed stuffy, as though there was no window. It was dreadfully hot. When I began to feel my arms again, I realized that my hands had been tied behind me as I was sitting in a chair. I had lost one of my shoes during my struggle and the ground felt cold and rough, as though it was a cobblestone path.

I tried to budge my hands from the tight rope but it was to no avail. With every failed attempt to get free, I felt panic and fear growing inside me. It came to the point that I was crying out loud in frustration at the tight knots. When my arms began aching from all of the thrashing, tears began leaking from my eyes.

_What if I never see Edelmar again?_ I thought. A worse though seeped into my mind. _What if he never learns of my baby? _Our_ baby?_

The tears began spilling from my eyes and I could feel sobs racking my body. It can't end like this…it can't…

Suddenly, I heard a door open. "W-who's there?" I asked.

I heard a chuckle in response. The chuckle grew to laughter and I felt shivers run down my back. In a flash, the blindfold was off my eyes and I squinted into the dim light coming from a dirty window. I was in a circular room made of grimy cobblestones. There was just one, large but filthy, cathedral window. From what I could see outside the window, the sky was cloudy but not cloudy enough to rain. The sun didn't shine.

I looked towards my captor but he was hidden in the shadows.

"Who are you?" I struggled to keep fear out of my voice and instead replace it with my anger and frustration. My attempt was futile and my inquiry came out sounding like a whimper.

He laughed again. "I'm disappointed, your highness. I thought we were going to be _very close_," he laughed. His words struck a chord. _Oh no…_

Prince Cadaver walked into the dim light and I felt the blood drain from my entire body. His icy blue eyes held a sinister glare in them as he gaped into my eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" I questioned. Tears were threatening to leak out of my eyes.

He sighed nonchalantly. "It's a rather long story," he glanced at me before sneering. "But you don't seem to be in a hurry to get anywhere."

"I don't know if your _darling prince_," he rolled his eyes, "ever told you about Forsythia's history. A long time ago, Forsythia was taken over by a family of a rather sinister history from the kingdom of Tabor. They didn't do a very good job of keeping the financial system together but it didn't really matter—"

I cut him off. "Didn't really matter? DIDN'T REALLY MATTER? You have no idea what you're talking about! That cursed family ruined Forsythia and its people have been suffering ever since. Don't tell _me_ that it didn't really matter!"

He waited a few seconds after my outburst. Suddenly, he backhanded my right cheek. I cried out but bit my lip to stop myself. _I will _not_ make myself weak in front of this bastard._

"You will not interrupt me again," he murmured. His eyes had no emotion; they were cold and lifeless, as though someone had painted them onto his face.

He continued as though nothing had happened. "Eventually, your husband's ancestors reclaimed their kingdom but they have never been able to…correct the mistakes of the brief owners." His eyes glinted menacingly as he looked at me.

"But," he went on, "recently, a cave has been found. It is filled with the jewels, gold, and silver from an ancient civilization." My fear intensified at the mention of the cave we had found.

"This rare treasure could help an entire kingdom stabilize from a mistake made thousands of years ago…and it could make one lone prince remarkably wealthy. Something tells me that you know _exactly_ where this cave is."

I sat still for the longest time, my lips in a tight line. If I told him the location of the cave, then I would be set free…at the least. But Forsythia needed it. I remembered the light that had filled the eyes of the townspeople when they heard that gold would be distributed among them. They had been suffering from the mistakes of callous and cruel rulers. They needed that cave more than just a selfish prince.

"What would you intend to do with the treasures?" I inquired.

He smirked. I tried to stop the shivers running down my spine. "Well, I suppose I would keep it for the kingdom of Tabor. Might as well make my kingdom filthy rich as well as myself."

"How many people live in Tabor? That is where we are, correct?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Not many…why?" He ignored my second question, but he only answered it by paying no attention to it.

I pleaded; it was all I could resort to. "Please, the people of Forsythia _need_ that cave. They have been suffering for many—"

"Do you honestly think I'll believe that? I know you Forsythians: you would keep that money for yourselves."

"Aren't you going to do exactly that?" I retorted.

"SILENCE!"

I shrunk back. His icy eyes contrasted with his furiously red face.

"Tell me where that cave is. Now." He demanded.

I shook my head, keeping my lips sealed.

I knew that had angered him. He pulled a dagger from what seemed like thin air. He sliced the ropes on my wrist and grabbed my arm, forcing me to stand up.

He pushed me against the wall, my head bashing against the cold stones. Cadaver held the dagger close to my throat, so close that I could feel its edge beginning to cut into my flesh. I tried to ignore the burning sensation in my neck and my increasing fear.

"Tell me."

"No!" I wouldn't shake my head in fear of making the dagger cut further.

He yelled again and I felt panic beginning to take over. He threw me onto the ground, but not before slicing my neck the tiniest bit. I felt blood beginning to trickle down my throat but I could tell that the wound was not deep enough to kill me.

I tried to stand up but I had landed awkwardly on my ankle. It throbbed when I tried to move it.

Cadaver towered over me.

"I am giving you one last chance. Tell me where that cave is _now_."

"I will never tell you!" I screamed.

I saw a vein twitch in his forehead. He drew back his leg and kicked me in the ribs. The air whooshed out of me as I skid across the ground and hit the wall. I couldn't help the tears that began to escape from my eyes.

"I'll be back soon." He turned away from me, heading towards the door. "And you _will_ tell me."

The door slammed shut behind him. I waited a few minutes before rolling up into fetal position and breaking down into sobs.

I don't know how much time has passed. Everything is always the same. The chair is always in the same place and the window shouldn't definitely not be moving. Unless I've finally lost my mind.

Cadaver comes in every now and then to 'interrogate' me. I know that my body will not heal if I keep getting scars and bruises on top of older scars and bruises. The only upside to this whole ordeal is that I have forgotten pain and I was still in possession of my mind.

After I am abused, I close my eyes and remember everything. I think about my father, my mother, Rasmus, Permelia, Saphronia, and even Celesta. I think about my father-in-law and my handmaids. But I always save Edelmar for last. He is my sweetest memory and I always manage to smile when I think about him.

But I am always reminded of how I am carrying his child. I fear that he will never know. Whenever Cadaver comes to visit, I always shield my stomach from his assaults in fear that he will hurt my baby.

I had always thought that Edelmar would be the only one in my heart. Of course, in a way, he still is. But my heart has doubled in size to fit my unborn child. When I think about Edelmar and my child, it gives me strength to keep going. I have to see that day when Edelmar and I will be playing with our children by the waterfall. Edelmar _must_ know.

**Edelmar POV**

It has been three days since Amoretta has gone missing. I haven't slept (substantially) since then; just dozing off at random times. I always lie in our bed though and I always go into our closet. Seeing her clothes and our bed reminds me that she truly existed and that she wasn't just a dream. Many times, I find myself smelling her clothes for the jasmine scent that I yearned for. My rare slumbers are always filled with golden eyes and musical laughs. Her dark skin and gentle touch plagues my mind.

I looked up from my seat in one of the armchairs in the library. Cobalt, Ruby, my father, our general of the army were seated at the main table. They had a large map of surrounding kingdoms set up.

There were green pawns on kingdoms that would have nothing to do with Amoretta's disappearance and a few red pawns on kingdoms that would.

My father, the general, and Cobalt were discussing which kingdom could possibly have Amoretta and why.

"What about this kingdom? Tabor?" Ruby spoke up. I walked over to the table. Tabor was a small kingdom located in the northern regions where the soil was infertile and the bodies of water were undrinkable.

"Tabor…Tabor…why does that name sound familiar?" My father murmured. His eyes lit up and in seconds, he scurried off towards the rows and rows of shelves.

He came back with an old, thick book labeled "The History of Forsythia". I had read it a few times. It was updated every ten years, so it had grown to quite a tremendous size. My father dropped the book onto the table and rapidly flipped through the pages. He froze on one page that seemed to have a lot of writing on it.

"Edelmar," my father murmured gravely. The color seemed to drain from his face and shock and fear stained his eyes. "Do you remember the name of the family that took over Forsythia and destroyed it thousands of years ago?"

"Hmm…" I said. "I don't remember clearly…It was Griming….Gristle…"

"You need to brush up on your history, son," my father remarked dryly. "It was a family with the name of Grimmsly. They were a family of murderers and cheats. After we took back our kingdom from them, they retreated to the northern regions. They set up a lone, miniscule kingdom: Tabor."

My eyes widened.

"That family has one last descendant living now. His name is Prince Cadaver Grimmsly of Tabor. He lives there now and I am most certain that he has taken Amoretta."

"Yes, I'm getting that feeling as well. Tabor is only two days away from here. You can make it in a day and a half if you ride fast enough," Ruby spoke. Her eyes were solemn and I felt that I had to believe her.

"General," I commanded. He turned to attention, standing stiffly and ready to carry out my orders. "Assemble your men. I want approximately 5000 of your best horsemen and 3000 foot soldiers. I want them all armed and ready to travel to Tabor at top speed. Tell them all that we are going to rescue the queen."

**Wow, I am on a roll! Two chapters in two weeks! We're so close to the end… Hope to be reading some more reviews. I checked for the last chapter: 43 people read that chapter but only three people reviewed. Oh well, better than nothing.**

**LOVE,**

**Pegasus'Horn**


	18. Fatal

**Chapter 18**

**Amoretta POV**

I had not eaten since I had been abducted. I fear for my baby and that it won't survive this ordeal. I barely believe _I_ will survive. I can scarcely move my body because of the pain I don't want to feel. All I can do is pray in my mind to Athanasia that Edelmar will come rescue me or that death will come quickly.

The door opened again but I did not move. I just mentally prepared myself for another visit from Cadaver. I felt my pulse quicken as he neared me but I tried to quay my dread in order to be strong.  
I was surprised when, instead of immediately beginning to question me, he handed me a loaf of bread. It was stale but, nonetheless, food that would help me to sustain. I eyed the bread carefully before gingerly taking it. I inspected it, smelling it and even licking it the tiniest bit. When I was finished scrutinizing the food, I began to nibble on it. I knew better than to try to scarf down food while being on an empty stomach for so long.

I stopped eating for a little while. "Why did you give me this?"

He rolled his eyes. "You must be extremely dull. I need to keep you alive so that you can tell me where the cave is."

"You know I won't give up." I murmured.

His eyes glinted with fury. "Why? Why won't you just tell me? I would let you go and everything would be just fine!"

"When I married Edelmar, I became the ruler of Forsythia. My loyalty is to its people and to my husband."

"…Loyalty…why do you trust him so much? How do you know he hasn't moved on or remarried? How do you know he's even coming to rescue you?"

I was quiet. "To tell you the truth, I don't _know_, but I feel it: I feel him coming to rescue me. What we have, I have never experienced with another human being and, as far as I know, he hasn't either. When it all boils down, I would do anything to be with Edelmar and make him happy."

"Interesting…you would give anything to make the person you love happy," he said. He had a wistful look on his face. But, in a flash, his face became irritated. "You're a fool for having so much trust in someone." I felt my temper flare.

"What would you know about trust?" I screamed. _How dare he? How dare he question Edelmar's love for me?_

He slapped me, the leftovers of the bread falling out of my hands.

"I know_ everything_ about trust and also losing it," he seethed. "When I was born, Athanasia had chosen my name to be Cadaver. _Dead body_. There was no other name for me: that was it. My parents disobeyed the tradition of taking the name that Athanasia chooses for you and named me Charles. But people still avoided me like the plague."

I felt pity swell inside me.

"Then, _she_ came along. She was new to Tabor, a lady from another kingdom. She hadn't learned of my real name but she instead befriended me. We became close and I was very sure I would one day make her my bride." His eyes became clouded with hate and anger.

"But, the same day I was going to propose, I caught her with another man. I felt so betrayed and I regretted ever trusting her. I had her executed and, after my parents died and I became king, I fired most of servants and abandoned all of Tabor's needs. Little by little, the peasants of Tabor began to leave. The only few that are still here have taken over the farm lands that belonged to others. I have taken up my true name since then. I have never gotten what I wanted so I want to know where that cave is."

I sighed. "I'm sorry about what happened to you. But I still can't tell you where that cave is. My people need it more. I'm sorry."

He growled and grabbed my arms, ignoring my cries of pain. He pushed me against the wall and I cringed at the contact. His hand began to constrict around my neck.

"Please," I rasped. "Remember your feelings for that woman." I could feel his grip on my neck loosening. "That's what I feel for Edelmar. I just have to be with him. Please let me go."

**Cadaver POV**

I listened to her begging me. "Please," she wheezed.

All of a sudden, I saw a woman with golden blonde hair and soft lavender eyes staring back at me. Her lips were a lush pink and there was a healthy blush on her face. Her lavender eyes were pleading with me.

"Rosemary," I murmured. I let her go and she slid to the ground, once again becoming a woman with onyx hair and golden eyes. I stepped back, away from her.

Amoretta wheezed and coughed, cradling her neck. I could see red marks forming along her neck. I glared at her and ran out of the room that seemed darker than usual. I tried to ignore Amoretta's sobs as I slammed the door shut.

I sat in my throne room, brooding on my throne. The room was dimly lit; dust lay on everything and cobwebs hung from the ceiling like chandeliers. There was no one left to clean the throne room: everyone had either been fired or had left.

My mind drifted to Rosemary. She had pleaded with me to believe her explanations of why she was with another man. It was apparently her brother, visiting her for a while. I had ignored her, watching the executioners as they poisoned her.

My thoughts were interrupted when my general entered the room.

"Your highness, King Edelmar has been seen with more than 8000 soldiers, all armed and most on horseback. Shall we assemble our army to defend?"

"Are you brainless? We have a little under 1000 men and you want us to go up against them? Just roll boulders down the cliff and shoot as many arrows as possible from the top of the wall." The castle of Tabor was on a large cliff that towered over the ocean. In order to come to Tabor, you had to cross a stone bridge stretching nearly a mile or two. Edelmar's men would not be able to fit more than 100 men at once.

My general seemed dumbfounded. "You want us to attack from afar?"

"Yes, you idiot," I rolled my eyes. "Is there a problem?"

"Sir…that is the coward's way out." He murmured.

I roared at him, fury hammering in my head. "Get moving and follow my orders or I'll kill you all! GO!"

He scrambled out of the throne room. I would need to see this for myself.

**Amoretta POV**

I sat huddled in a corner. I had finished the bread, despite it falling on the ground. I was too hungry to care, anyways.

I was at a loss at what to do. I stood up and limped to the window. I rubbed my dirty dress on the glass, trying to see through. I sighed as my efforts were to no avail. Suddenly, I heard something. It sounded like thunder, like the rumbling of stones.

The sound became louder along with the resonance of horses whinnying. And this wasn't just one or two horses but it sounded like nearly a thousand horses all running.

I furiously wiped at the window but I still couldn't see anything. I looked around the room, trying to find a way to see out. My eyes landed on the chair. I limped towards it and grabbed it by the back. Dragging it towards the window, I lifted it and banged it on the glass.

It made a loud thud, but no crack. I repeatedly bashed the window with the chair, trying to break it. Tears of frustration leaked out of my eyes and my body screamed in protest to the pain I was exerting on myself.

"Please!" I cried. "Please, Athanasia, I beg you! Help me break this window! Please!" I sobbed. I heard the sound of bells. They were soft, so soft I could barely hear them. But they were there. I stood up, suddenly encouraged by the beautiful chimes.

I grabbed the chair, confidence seeming to reverberate within me. I took a deep breath and crashed the chair against the window. The window broke into a million pieces and they fell like sparkling powder. I knew this was the work of Athanasia.

I shuffled closer to the window, shivering in the harsh wind that blew into the room. I gasped at what I saw. Tabor was a desolate, bleak place: its castle grounds were even bleaker. I seemed to be situated in the tallest tower in the castle as I could see above all the other towers. Despite this, the Taborian castle was a small one compared to the one in Forsythia or Evania.

My eyes trailed over Tabor; the castle was located on a cliff that could only be reached by a stone bridge that connected the cliff to the mainland. Gray, swirling waves roared beneath the cliff.

I saw below that Taborian men, dressed in dull gray and black were showering arrows on men dressed in white and gold. Their chest-plates were engraved with forsythia flowers.

_Edelmar!_ He came! He came to rescue me!

"Edelmar…EDELMAR…EDELMAR!" I yelled. I watched a man on a chestnut stallion look up at me with gray blue eyes.

"AMORETTA!" He yelled. "STAY THERE, I'M COMING!" He immediately stirred Valiance to a gallop at top speed towards the castle. Valiance leaped over crowds of Forsythian men. Edelmar lifted a shield above his head, as did the Forsythian soldiers, to protect himself and Valiance from the onslaught of arrows raining from the sky.

Forsythia's own archers began to shoot arrows in return and the Taborian assault began to weaken. I watched as Edelmar's men began to break down the castle gate. A deafening cheer from the men told me that they had succeeded. I would have broken into joyful laughter if the door hadn't opened and Prince Cadaver hadn't walked in with a murderous glare on his face. I blanched and began limping backwards, trying to evade him.

He stalked towards me, gripping the sword in his hands quivering because of his violent anger. One of his hands let go of the sword, only to punch me in the face. I fell back from the force of the blow. My cheekbone throbbed and I was sure that it had fractured.

Cadaver grabbed me and began dragging me out the door.

_Where is he taking me?_

**Edelmar POV**

Valiance leaped over the rubble of the Taborian gate, his hooves thundering on the castle floor. We began racing up the decrepit stairs when I heard the sound of heavy steps. I turned Valiance around and we headed for the passage on the side of the stairs. I galloped through the halls, following the sound. Valiance and I finally stumbled into what seemed to be a ballroom. Thick cobwebs hung from the chandelier. Dust covered every inch of free space.

The large door leading to the balcony was wide open, a ferocious wind causing the dust to fly into the air. I led Valiance at full speed through the door, searching for Amoretta. Valiance clamored down the steps and we landed on a terrain of dead grass and jagged rocks.

I leaped down from Valiance, not wanting to risk him getting hurt from the rocks. I pulled out my sword, anticipating a surprise attack. I stumbled along the rough landscape, following what seemed to be a two pairs of footsteps. Well, one was a pair of footsteps while the other seemed to be dragged along.

They led farther and farther away from the castle, looming towards the edge of the cliff. That's when I saw Amoretta and the culprit behind her abduction. Prince Cadaver seemed like a restless man, someone who couldn't sit still for a long period of time. I'm sure he would seem calm and relaxed to someone else, but I couldn't help noticing how his hands shook and his eyes crazily darted around. He was peering down the edge of the cliff while holding a sword against Amoretta's neck.

I studied my wife next. To say the least, she looked terrible. Dried blood stained her clothes while bruises spotted her dirty skin. My heart clenched as I saw tears running down her lifeless eyes. She was looking down at the ground, trying to not look at the edge of the cliff. I vaguely remembered her fear of heights.

"Prince Cadaver, let her go," I said. I spoke calmly, not wanting to startle him into doing something stupid or dangerous.

He whipped around, holding the sword closer to my beloved's neck.

"You must be Prince Edelmar," he sneered.

"_King_ Edelmar."

"Whatever. I have a deal to make with you—regarding your wife," he smiled sadistically. I felt a shiver trickle down my spine.

"What deal?"

"Edelmar, please don't listen to him!" Amoretta cried. Some of her original spark had returned to her eyes but it was mostly because of fear.

"Shh, don't say anything unwise, dear," Cadaver growled. The sword caused a trickle of blood to run down her neck.

"Stop! What is it? What do you want?" I yelled. Seeing Amoretta's blood pushed me into hysterics. _How dare he hurt her?_

"I realize that Forsythia has recently claimed a cave and has been mining countless amounts of fortune from it. I want that cave, the location and the possession of it." He spoke casually, as though he wasn't talking of a fortune that was worth millions.

I opened my mouth to immediately accept. Forsythia may need that cave, but I needed my wife. "Edelmar, don't! Think of your people! _Our_ people! They need that cave—all of it!" She screamed.

"Don't you realize what that means?" I yelled. "I can't give you up! I just got you…"

Amoretta smiled, but sadness coated her golden orbs.

"I know, but it's a sacrifice that I'm willing to make. You should be willing to make it, too. Our people come before us," she calmly spoke.

Cadaver snarled. "Enough of this! Make your choice. Either give me the cave or I throw her over the falls."

I was quiet. "You promise to let her go if I give you all rights to this cave?"

"Edelmar, no!"

I ignored her. I couldn't do it; I couldn't watch my love die.

"Of course."

I opened my mouth to tell him where the cave was, but at that moment, Amoretta began to struggle in Cadaver's hold.

"NO! I'll never forgive you if you tell him! Please, don't do it!" She sobbed.

I froze, unsure of what to do.

Cadaver took a step closer to the edge. "If I die, I take her with me," he warned.

"Please, let her go!" I pleaded. I would beg if I have to.

"No! Why should you get everything you want? A mass fortune, a beautiful wife, a good reputation—what makes you think that you deserve it all?" He yelled. He had finally snapped. He rambled on.

"For years, I have hated and despised my very existence. I hated being alive. But now, I will finally get what I want."

I sighed in pity. "Do you really think that this money will solve your problems? What you need isn't a fortune; you need someone to love you."

"Shut up! You don't know anything! You don't know what it's like to lose all the time, to be born of the shadows and befriend the dark!" Cadaver screamed.

"When I was fifteen, my mother died. I have never felt so alone. I can only imagine how hard it has been for you, feeling like that since you were born." I murmur. I motioned towards Amoretta. "_She _is the one who brought me back. I have always felt alone and in the dark, but it was Amoretta who saved me. I have never told her this—" I looked her in the eyes as I said this—"but she has guided me out of the dark, like an angel. She _is_ an angel; and she's mine."

Cadaver had stopped moving for a while.

Sadness and tears seemed to prick his eyes as he contemplated my words. All of a sudden, grief and rage filled his eyes.

"It seems that you aren't going to give me what I want. Fine, then say goodbye to your beloved wife," he sneered.

"Wait!" I yelled but he ignored me. He took a step towards the cliff, still holding Amoretta to him. She gave me one last glance before—

In a flash, three arrows were embedded in Cadaver's chest. Blood began to seep through his clothes as he glanced down in surprise.

**Amoretta POV**

In a blink, three arrows whistled through the air and thudded into Cadaver's chest; first one with a sapphire blue feather, then one with an emerald green feather, and the last arrow was graced with a bronze feather.

Cadaver looked down in shock and surprise before ferocity smoldered in his eyes. In a flash, he turned me around, glaring at me with the last moments of his life. I looked at him questioningly before I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

I bent over, curling up with the pain. I looked down to see a sword, Cadaver's sword driven in to my stomach. Fresh blood tarnished my clothes and the smell made me spin with dizziness. Cadaver pulled the sword out me as he took a step back, falling off the cliff.

**Edelmar POV**

I caught Amoretta as she fell, falling to the ground with her. I lay her head in my lap, cradling her into my chest.

"Amoretta, keep your eyes open, love," I cried urgently.

Her eyes rolled to mine and I could hear her breathing becoming labored.

"It's alright, everything is going to be all right," she whispered.

Tears came to my eyes. "It's okay to be scared, love."

She looked up at me. "Really?" I nodded. Tears came to her eyes immediately.

"I'm so scared," she sobbed. "What am I going to do?"

I sobbed with her. The light of my life was quickly fading. She suddenly gasped. I turned my eyes to her, surprised and afraid.

"I have to tell you something," she wheezed. "I am…I was…we were going to be parents."

My heart clenched with a new type of grief.

"What?" I whispered.

"I was pregnant." Amoretta smiled but it was a sad smile. She shivered. "It became so cold, suddenly," she observed. I only felt more tears come.

Amoretta closed her eyes. "No, no. Amoretta, open your eyes, you have to keep them open!" I whimpered.

"But I'm so tired…"

"Please, please…don't leave me…" I suddenly felt like the fifteen year old boy who had lost his mother.

**Amoretta POV**

I felt the edges of my vision darkening.

"I love you," I said. I struggled to keep my voice clear and strong, but failed miserably.

"I love you, too." After hearing those words, I felt that it was okay to let go. I relaxed, taking one last, deep breath. I couldn't feel my body anymore. All I felt was the kiss that Edelmar pressed to my lips. I didn't even feel the pain of my wound anymore. I felt light, as though I would begin floating towards the sky. _Maybe this is what flying feels like…_

I saw a flash of light before everything went dark.

**Well, this actually took up seven pages. It might be the end, I don't know. It depends on how many reviews I get ;) I love all of my reviewers who have been following my story. I would like to give a special shout out to:**

**TheSageofHyrule**

**killer-kelly420**

**mynameiscolor064**

**zammie4ever**

**JJandHotch4ever96**

**Alexandra. Xx**

**You were the first people to review my last chapter. I hope you are all reading this one because this chapter is dedicated to you. Thank you all so much!**

**Love,**

**Pegasus'Horn**


	19. Healing More Than Just Scars

**I'm kind of scared of what my reviewers and readers will think of this chapter. Many of you thought this would be some realistic, middle ages kind of story, but this chapter is going to change all of that. A special thanks goes to:**

**TheSageOfHyrule**

**myhidiehole**

**phoenixdreams201**

**Alexandra. Xx**

**Lion Eye's**

**zammie4ever**

**JJandHotch4ever96**

**Q-A the Authoress**

**Sparkles ()**

**By the way, I haven't really written any disclaimers, so:**

**All characters, places, and plots were created by me, the author. If anything is remotely similar to another character, place, or plot, it was pure coincidence. (How's that for official?)**

**Love,**

**Pegasus'Horn**

**Chapter 19**

**Amoretta POV**

I was floating. I couldn't feel my body but my subconscious could feel my surroundings. The atmosphere around me was lukewarm, kind of like I was walking through steam but not as hot. It felt comfortable.

I tried to differentiate between the white blurs enveloping me. I could barely see the rest of my body. I seemed to be clothed in the dress I was wearing before, but it was clean from the blood stains and dirt.

_So this is what it's like to be dead._

I heard a laugh. I turned around, coming face to face with a woman with creamy skin. She was a few shades lighter than the color of healthy soil, like the kind of soil my mother used to plant her flowers in. Her hair was even more extraordinary: it was as if it was made of flowers and plants. Instead of hair strands, she had various flowers and leaves streaming from her head, ending at her feet. I assume that if she had normal hair, than it would be scarlet red, like her eyebrows.

Her eyes were an entirely different story and by far, the most beautiful thing about her. They were like diamonds, clear and shining. Every so often, however, the color of her eyes would change. I watched as her eyes would change from deep navy blue to creamy rose.

She wore a cream colored dress, only one shoulder covered. It started cream at the top of the empire waist but began turning green towards the end, concluding with vibrant forest green. An invisible wind that I couldn't feel blew her dress every now and then, revealing her bare feet.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" I asked.

She laughed again. It sounded like the wind that rushed over the snow-capped mountains of the north. I felt myself relax at the sound.

"Come now, Amoretta, you should know by now." There was sparkling amusement in her eyes. Her voice was, surprisingly, very young though she had a very mature look. Not the voice of a young girl but a young woman, perhaps in her twenties.

"I…I've never met you before, but you seem familiar…as though I've seen you in a dream," I murmured.

"I remember you used to leave a jasmine flower garland in my temples once a week as a little girl—just like your mother used to. Your sisters never really visited as often as you did."

I gaped. "A-Athanasia?"

She nodded giggling.

"So, I _am_ dead?"

"Well, technically, you are _not_ dead. If you were truly dead, you would be able to see the world around you," she explained.

"World around me? And what do you mean 'truly dead'?"

"Well," she said. "Let me show you, only for a little while." The miasma around me began to clear up, revealing a beautiful world.

Athanasia and I were standing in the middle of a meadow, it seemed. Above us loomed tall mountains, spotting the lush plains. There was one large waterfall against the largest mountain, its waters clear, even as they rushed into the pool below. Wild flowers painted the meadow grass red and orange, enhancing the color of the emerald grass. A dense forest ranging from dell green to Sherwood green stood tall and proud, offering cool shade from the blinding sun. There was a pleasant wind that fended off the heat of the shining sun.

Overall, it was a beautiful place.

All too soon, the white fog began to close in again.

"If you were truly dead, you would have been able to see that world when you first came here, along with the people in it," Athanasia explicated.

"I see…" I murmured, deep in thought. "So, why aren't I dead?"

Athanasia smiled, but it was a serious smile. "I'm here to offer you a deal."

I narrowed my eyes, curiosity beginning to envelop me, as always. "What kind of deal?"

"I am willing you to return to the world of the living, completely gratis. But when you return, there will still be trials ahead of you," she warned. "But, if you decide not to return, you may live the life of your dreams here." She again revealed the beautiful world to me.

I pondered. "What kind of trials?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, unless you decide to stay. All you must know is that if decide to return to the living, your baby must be born. She is vital to the existence of mankind."

I felt overwhelmed. My baby was going to save mankind? Wait a minute…

"She? It's going to be a baby girl? I mean, it would be?" I exclaimed.

Athanasia smiled. "Yes, a healthy baby girl."

"What does she look like? Like me or Edelmar? Does she get Edelmar's hair? What about my eyes, does she get me eyes? What about—"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you anything like that. The point of this deal is that if you return to mankind, many trials will face you. But you can avoid all of those hardships if you just stay here," she cut me off.

"But…what about my family? I'll never see them again?" I asked.

"No, not if you stay here. Remember, if you choose to return, then you may put yourself and others in danger. But this danger will be vanquished because of your daughter."

"What if I choose to stay? Who will save mankind, then?"

"I'll have to find another way to fight the coming evil." Athanasia looked at me with serious eyes. "This is an important choice, and I advise you to choose wisely."

I turned away from her grave stare, instead, turning my attention to the waterfall.

If I returned, I would get to see Edelmar and my family. I would even be able to give Edelmar and myself a baby girl. But I could possibly put Edelmar and my baby in danger. What kind of mother and wife would want that?

But if I stayed, perhaps Edelmar could move on, be happier with someone else who could give him children. Though my heart tightened at the thought of Edelmar with another woman, I couldn't help but think that it was good alternative. Besides, I could find happiness in this beautiful world.

_Who am I kidding? I would choose a life with Edelmar over an eternity in this world. But I don't want to put him in any danger._ I sighed and turned to Athanasia, a solemn look on my face.

"I've made my choice."

"So you have. What do you wish to do?"

_I'm sorry, Edelmar._

"I would like to…"

**Edelmar POV**

I held my wife's body in my arms. For a while, I just sat on the ground, cradling Amoretta's body to me. The tears wouldn't stop falling from my eyes.

"You highness," a voice called.

I turned to face Amoretta's hand maidens. My eyebrows shot up in surprise: they were dressed in form-fitting white robes. They were off the shoulder and were bordered with each of the girls' respective eye colors.

Cerulean, stepped forward, the blue border of her white robe matching exactly with her eyes. She carried a bow and a quiver full of arrows as did the other sisters. Her arrows had blue feathers at the end while Jade had green and Sienna had bronze.

"W-who are you?" I questioned, my mouth hanging in shock. I didn't remember them coming along with our battalion. Behind them, three pure white stallions were stationed.

"We are the personal attendants of Athanasia," Cerulean said.

"But—how—why—" I stuttered.

"You see," Jade stepped forward. "Athanasia sent us here to specifically look after your wife. We were to help her make the right decisions in order for this to happen."

"You mean she was supposed to die?" I spewed angrily.

"No, your highness, she was supposed to meet Athanasia," Sienna smiled, completely unfazed by my furious outburst.

"What—" I started.

"Don't worry, just let us handle this," Cerulean said. I immediately calmed down.

Cerulean and Jade came over to pick up Amoretta. Though Amoretta was maybe twice their size, they had no problem lifting her up. I also noticed that they didn't exactly walk, but seemed to glide on the ground.

They lay her on the ground while Sienna fetched jasmine flowers, an opal, and the bracelet I gave Amoretta after the coronation from the saddlebag of her horse.

Sienna placed the items one by one in Amoretta's cold hands and the three sisters positioned themselves in a triangle around her lifeless body. They spread their arms wide, nearly touching fingers with each other, and looked up to the sky.

"What are you doing?" I questioned, amazed by their ritual.

"We are going to see if Amoretta wishes to return to this life," Jade answered.

"We will connect to the world where Athanasia dwells to see Amoretta's decision of whether she will return to this life—" Cerulean continued.

"Or if she will remain dead," I choked. I found that the air was quickly escaping through my throat and it felt as though someone was choking me. I grasped my throat, trying to relinquish the imaginary hands that were constricting me.

Sienna smiled comfortingly at me. "If I know anything about Amoretta, I would say that she would return."

I nodded but I couldn't bring myself to smile back. "Please, continue."

They nodded and went back to gazing at the sky. It was as if each girl was having her own conversation with the clouds and the setting sun.

They closed their eyes and, in a flash, simultaneously opened them. Each girl's eyes were glowing brightly with lights the color of their respective eye colors: blue, green, and brownish-red. But each of the lights began changing to shining gold, then white. The light spread from their eyes and consumed their bodies while Amoretta's body began to float upwards.

I watched in amazement as Amoretta's body ascended towards the heavens, stopping about three times my height above the ground. Her body wasn't in the same stiff position as when she had been lying on the ground. Now, it seemed as if she was underwater; her arms slightly floating, her knees bent, and even her hair was swirling around her, though it was at the pace of a snail.

The light from the three sisters began shooting up in pillars around Amoretta. They twisted like vines and soared towards Amoretta. Amoretta's body began to absorb the three pillars of light, which were becoming their original colors again.

The sun dipped below the deep blue waves, taking with it the light that Cerulean, Jade, and Sienna had created. Amoretta began to descend, floating down like a feather. Even on the brink of death, she looked beautiful, like a falling angel.

The three sisters moved out of the way so that I could catch Amoretta as she floated towards the ground. I held her in my arms as if she were a newlywed bride, her body losing the underwater movement it previously had. She went limp in my arms, her head lolling back and arm hanging off the side, dangling in the air.

We all waited in the tense silence, waited for Amoretta to grace us with her consciousness. Cerulean and her sisters bowed their heads and shook them sadly but I wouldn't give up. I waited until the stars began to pop one by one into the sky.

I collapsed. I wanted to say that my legs couldn't take standing anymore but I felt that my heart couldn't take hoping anymore. As I fell on my knees, I felt my heart shatter. No, shatter would be too quick—I felt my heart squeeze before it eventually dulled into an empty nothing.

I lay my wife on the ground gently, as though she was sleeping. I suppose my subconscious still didn't understand that Amoretta was dead.

_Dead…No!_

"Amoretta, love," I shook her body gently. "Love, wake up! Wake up, open your eyes!"

She remained motionless. Tears began to stream down my face once more.

"Amoretta! Damn it, wake up! Please, please!" I begged.

I lay my head on her heart, hoping against hope that I would hear it beat once more. I probably wouldn't be able to hear it seeing that the only noise in the air was the loudest: my sobs.

As I begged and sobbed, I felt a timid hand run through my hair.

I heard a gasp and I sat up, looking at the shocked faces of Cerulean, Jade, and Sienna. Sienna had her mouth hanging open while Jade pointed at something. As I turned in the direction of her point, I noticed that Amoretta's hand was in midair, informing me that it had been her who had run a hand through my hair.

"Y-you're alive! Amoretta, love, thank Athanasia!" I yelled as I scooped her into my arms, holding her tight against me. I felt her heart beat straight through to my own heart, making it whole again.

She coughed a little and snuggled closer into me. I heard her take a deep breath, as though she was inhaling my scent.

"I didn't think I was going to be able to smell your scent ever again," She mused. Suddenly, she struggled to sit up. I helped her, confused as to what she was trying to do.

I watched as her hands wandered towards her wound, or at least, where her wound had been. Now, where there had been a fatal gash in her abdomen, there was now clean, healthy flesh. It would have seemed like she'd never received the injury in the first place if it weren't for the blood still staining her clothes and the tear in her dress where the sword had pierced her.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered. "We're going to have a baby," she spoke louder. I laughed tears of joy, pulling her up and spinning with her in my arms. As we stopped, she pulled me in for a sweet, tender kiss. She smiled, beaming up at me. "We're going to have a baby," she murmured. In that moment, she fainted, falling asleep in my arms.

I didn't panic: if Athanasia had saved her for a reason, then she wouldn't let Amoretta die right afterwards. I picked her up in my arms and cradled her body to me. I turned towards Jade, Cerulean, and Sienna. "Thank you," I said. "I hope to see you in the near future." They all nodded at me, going to stand by their horses as I walked past, calling out to Valiance. He appeared in a little while and, after a bit of struggle trying to get into the saddle with Amoretta unharmed, I managed. I turned to say goodbye to the three girls who had helped me so much but they were gone. I stared in amazement; not a single footprint indicated that they had actually been there. They only evidence that they had even existed was that Amoretta was safe in my arms, sleeping.

I turned in the direction of the Forsythian castle, eager to get home. I needed to get another room prepared in the castle. The royal family was about to get bigger.

**Amoretta POV**

I didn't realize I was asleep until my eyes slowly opened. My vision blurred before coming into acute focus. I sat up in bed quickly, before wincing and lying back down. It seems that, though my major wound was healed, my bruises and cuts were still present.

I sighed. No matter, they will heal in time.

I studied my surroundings before concluding that I was in my bedroom suite. Light was streaming in from the western window, indicating that it was noon. Fresh bouquets of flowers of all different types scattered the room. I looked down to see that I was dressed in my under-wrappings. Bandages and stitching all over my body told me that a doctor had come to see me. I felt my fingers immediately go to my abdomen, fingering where that fatal wound should have been.

My thoughts drifted to the conversation that I'd had with Athanasia before I returned to the living…

"_I would like to return to the living." My voice rang out clear and confirm the confidence that I felt bubbling inside me._

_Athanasia smiled a gracious smile. "A wonderful choice that I would have made, as well." A glowing circle appeared beneath my feet. I stared in awe at the beautiful display of light._

"_Ah, it seems that my attendants are ready to receive you," Amoretta commented._

"_Your attendants?" I questioned._

"_You'll meet them soon enough," she replied, mischief behind her eyes._

_I went back to observing the light before looking up at Athanasia again. "What happened to Prince Cadaver?" She smiled and the miasma began to clear up again._

_The world was still breathtakingly beautiful but I wondered why she was showing me it again. I noticed now that there were two people laughing in the field. A man and a woman, the man holding her close under his arm. I watched as he planted a kiss on her forehead and she leaned into his touch. I gasped._

_Prince Cadaver was no longer the pale, sickly looking man I had known him to be. He had a healthy glow along with a lively skin tone. His icy blue eyes were far from icy; they were warm and happy. His platinum blonde hair shined in the sun. He turned towards me and bowed low in thanks. I curtseyed in return, sure that surprise was still on my face._

_He walked towards Athanasia and I, the woman following along. Cadaver bowed to Athanasia as the woman curtseyed._

"_I'm so sorry," he said, regret and remorse sincere in his eyes._

_I smiled. "It's alright, it was meant to happen. Now, we both got our happy endings."_

_He nodded and smiled at the woman. "This is Rosemary."_

_Her dark golden curls ended at her shoulders and her lavender eyes were soft. Her lips curled into a smile, much like her curly bangs. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she said. She had a smooth, satin voice. I nodded and smiled._

_The fog began to return and they began to turn away. Cadaver nodded his head in farewell. "I wish you both the best of luck," I said._

"_You, too," they said in unison. The fog covered the beautiful world once again._

I smiled to myself, happy that everyone had gotten their happy ending in the end.

"AMORETTA!" I heard someone scream, snapping me from my reverie. In a flurry of lavender silk, Permelia pounced on my bed, pulling me into a strangling hug.

"P-Permelia? What are you doing here?" I choked out.

"We all came once we heard what happened," Saphronia said as she walked into the room. She was calmer than Permelia, but she immediately pulled me into a tight hug.

"Wait…_all_ of you?" I questioned.

Celesta came through the door, wringing her hands out of—what seemed to be—nervousness. Her eyes were on the floor and she was chewing her bottom lip.

No one spoke for a few seconds.

Suddenly, Celesta ran across the room, pulling me into hug. After a few seconds in shock, I hugged her back. "I'm sorry," she said, pulling away with tears in her eyes. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean all those things I sad back then. I…I guess I was just jealous. Everyone says that I'm supposed to be the beautiful one but you surpass me in looks and in personality. I'm really sorry for everything."

"It's alright, Celesta. I know you don't like being called Deyanira. I'm sorry, too."

We hugged again, my other two sisters joining in. _I'm going to need another painting of my sisters and me—I have a feeling that this one is going to be different from the one I have now,_ I thought with a smile on my face.

My mother and father came to see me next with my father-in-law. My mother enfolded me in her arms as soon as she walked into the room and sat on the bed, holding me close. My father embraced me as well but let my mother have her time with me.

When I tried to stifle a yawn, Mother smiled softly.

"Go ahead and rest, Amoretta," she said. "We will be staying in Forsythia until you are completely healed."

"But who will be watching over Evania?" I inquired, only to yawn again.

"Don't worry about that, just go ahead and sleep," my father said. I nodded and waited until they left the room before sighing. Everyone had come to see me but the one person I wanted to see the most had yet to make a visit.

I sighed again, my heart disappointed I wouldn't be seeing Edelmar. I slid further into the bed and curled up, swathing myself in the soft but thick blankets.

I was on the brink of slumber when I felt someone else's weight on the bed. This person, probably believing I was asleep, brushed my hair out of my face and cupped my cheek. He gave me a kiss on the forehead before pulling away. In a flash, my hand shot out to wrap around this person's wrist.

"Stay, Edelmar," I mumbled sleepily. He chuckled. "How did you know it's me?"

"Because I've been waiting for you. And besides, shouldn't a woman know her husband?"

I felt him crawl under the blanket with me. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me tight against his chest. His warmth on my back was probably the best thing I'd felt all day. I took his hand and placed it on my stomach.

"_Athanasia…will I still be pregnant when I return home?" I asked. I was almost scared to hear the answer. I shivered, remembering that my wound had been straight through my stomach._

_She nodded. "It will be as if you were never injured in the first place."_

"Edelmar…"

"Hm?"

"I'm still pregnant."

He was silent. Suddenly, he was looming over me, supporting himself above me with his arms. Edelmar bent down and kissed me. He seemed to put all of his feelings into this kiss, just like I was. The feeling of his lips on mine was a feeling that I will relish forever. As he pulled away, only to hold me closer than before, he whispered, "That is the best thing I have heard in my entire life—next to the time you said 'I do'."

I grinned against his neck where I had snuggled closer to him. This is what I came back for.

**The End**

**Actually, I'm writing an epilogue so stay tuned for that! Read and review,please!**

**Love,**

**Pegasus'Horn**


	20. Epilogue

**Thank you all for following my story and being such wonderful readers! Even those of you who have never reviewed but still read (I recently found out about the Traffic Stats…I'm still a newbie). Please, promote my story and spread the news about the upcoming sequel:**

_**Golden Heart**_

**Love you all,**

**Pegasus'Horn**

**Epilogue**

**Amoretta POV**

_3 Months_

I turned myself around and around in front of the mirror, trying to get good look at the small bump that was now forming. I wore nothing but my wraps when Edelmar burst into the bathroom.

"Love, come on," He urged gently. "The townspeople are waiting." He smiled when he realized what I was doing. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"You have made me the happiest man that has ever taken a breath of air," he murmured.

I turned around and leaned in closer to his lips, stopping just a few centimeters away. "I know," I hummed. I pushed him out the door of the bathroom, and was about to close it, but Edelmar held the door open with his arm.

"We'll be continuing that later," he said, a gleam in his silvery blue eyes. I rolled my eyes, though a smile gracing my lips, pushing the door closed.

I hurried to put on a dark gold dress. It was off-the-shoulder and was bordered with white fur. After I was finished dressing and putting on my makeup, Cerulean, Jade, and Sienna burst into the room.

After they had saved me and Edelmar explained to me who they were, the three sisters asked me if they could remain as my handmaidens. My only answer was 'of course' for I felt as though they had become my family.

"Amoretta, we must hurry or you'll be late!" Cerulean said.

"Yes, this is an extremely important occasion and you must be there!" Jade said as she fixed my hair and straightened my dress.

Sienna only nodded as she sprayed me with jasmine scented perfume. The scent relaxed me and I smiled at my close friends.

I walked out of the bathroom with my maids close behind me. Edelmar had been waiting for me in the sitting room.

"I'm ready," I said, grinning at him.

"Not yet," he replied. He pulled a case from behind him and handed it to Cerulean. Jade opened the case and Sienna took out the crown that I had been given at my coronation. Edelmar and I had a pair of crowns that looked like our coronation crowns but less decorative. We wore those crowns to all public occasions and only wore our important ones for the most imperative events.

Sienna handed the crown to Edelmar who placed it on my head. Cerulean was handed another case and the same routine took place except, I was given Edelmar's crown and had to place it on his head. When we were finally ready, Edelmar gave me one last kiss before leading me out the door.

We stopped in front of the main castle balcony. From here, speeches were given or news was spread. A thick curtain in the doorway could not block out the loud and excited crowd that had gathered in front of the castle today. I gulped but shook my fears away.

"Now presenting, your royal highnesses, the King and Queen of Forsythia!" someone announced. The curtain opened and Edelmar and I walked onto the balcony, waving at the crowd below. They all applauded and cheered at the sight of their rulers. I blushed at how much the Forsythian people loved us.

"People of Forsythia," Edelmar called. "It has been three months since the Queen was abducted from us and taken hostage in the kingdom of Tabor. Now, with all adverse events behind us, Queen Amoretta and I have some very wonderful news to tell you…" Edelmar waited a moment in the tense silence that had come upon the once boisterous crowd.

"Queen Amoretta is pregnant!"

After the one second it took for the crowd to absorb what Edelmar had just said, it cheered and yelled ten times louder than before. I laughed and Edelmar kissed me in front of the crowd. After he pulled away, he held me close, placing his chin on my head. I placed one hand on my growing stomach, feeling love and excitement for the life being nurtured there.

_5 Months_

I lay in bed, trying in vain to fall asleep. It was mostly because of all the people in the room: Saphronia was sitting in one of the armchairs while Celesta was kneeled beside my bed and Permelia was sitting next to me. They had all come to help me pick out the baby's name.

I was curled up, massaging my swollen and aching legs.

"What about…Rosalyn?" Celesta asked.

"It means pretty," Saphronia interjected.

"Hmm…I don't know. I want a first name and a middle name that will mean something together," I replied.

"What do you want her names to mean?" Permelia asked.

"Good question…" I opened my mouth to speak again but the door opened. My mother walked into the room and gave me a hug. When she sat down beside me, my sisters took that as their cue to leave. Each of them waved or smiled before leaving.

"So, you're choosing baby names?" My mother smiled.

"Yes, but I'm having a lot of trouble with it."

"I am to have a granddaughter, correct?" I nodded. "Well, when I was choosing your name, I was coming up blank as well. It wasn't until your father kissed me that I chose 'Amoretta'," she laughed. I laughed along with her, glad to have my mind taken off of my swollen legs.

"I think that you will know exactly what you want to call your daughter when you spend a special moment with Edelmar," my mother advised.

I yawned and my mother brushed my hair out of my face. "Rest dear, you have a long 4 months ahead of you."

_7 Months_

I sat under a tree on a thick blanket with a down pillow behind me. Edelmar's head lay in my lap as I laid my legs to the side. I ran my hand through his hair, enjoying the feel of his thick locks of hair.

I stared out at the beautiful waterfall bordered with jasmine flowers. The heavenly scent and amazing sound of rushing water was exactly what Edelmar and I needed to relax. Ever since we had announced my pregnancy to Forsythia, the court had also been a little more lenient on Edelmar with his royal duties. We had taken to coming to the waterfall at least once a week, sometimes coming four times a week.

I looked down to lock eyes with Edelmar. I blushed when I realized he had been staring at me during my reverie.

"What are you thinking about?" He murmured.

"I was just thinking how pleasant it is that the court is allowing you to spend a little more time with me outside of your royal duties."

"Yes, this definitely better than having to listen to the Treasure Lord's stingy voice ringing in my ears during meetings," he said. I giggled at what he said, but broke out laughing when I realized he was being serious.

He sat up as I finished quaking with laughter. Edelmar was smiling adoringly at me as I wiped away a few tears. He cupped my cheeks and leaned in closer to me.

"Laugh again," he whispered.

"You know it doesn't work like that," I said, staring into his cavernous eyes, knowing he was doing the same.

"That's a pity," he said as he crossed the distance between our lips. At the last minute, I turned my face to the side, causing his lips to come into contact with my cheek. He pulled away, a childish pout on his lips. I laughed again at the expression on his face.

He grinned at me before kissing me full on the lips. I kissed him back, not one to back down from a challenge. I wrapped my arms around his neck while his arms tried to wrap around my waist—my seven month pregnant stomach seemed to be causing some trouble for him. Just when the kiss was becoming heated, I felt a flutter in my stomach.

I gasped, pulling away to look at my growing stomach, placing a hand where I had felt the tiny kick.

"Amoretta, is everything okay? Is something wrong?" Edelmar asked. Anxiety and fear darkened his eyes as he questioned me.

I could only shake my head dumbly. My mouth hung open and I gasped again when I felt another kick. "What's the matter, love?" Edelmar inquired.

I wordlessly took his hand in mine and placed it on the spot where the baby seemed to be kicking the most. We waited a few seconds before the next assault, this one a little harder than the last.

Edelmar gaped before breaking into a grin. I laughed and he soon joined me. Tears of joy began falling from my face as I realized how real my baby was.

_9 Months_

Everyone in the room laughed again at one of my father's stories. As my pregnancy was coming to a close, everyone dear to me wanted to be around for my baby's birth.

Celesta, Saphronia, and Permelia sat at a low table on cushions with me and Edelmar. My mother and father as well as Daivian sat on a few arm chairs while Kodey leaned against my father-in-law's chair. Cerulean and Jade were pouring cups of tea for our guests while Sienna carried a tray of pastries.

I leaned back against Edelmar, putting a hand on my protruding stomach while trying to quail my laughter. My laughter died as the baby seemed to give an extremely hard kick. I breathed deeply to endure the pain until it slowly faded away. I sighed in exhaustion; lately, the baby's kicks seemed harder and more often.

"Why don't you just come out already?" I murmured, lovingly rubbing the spot where my baby was. "We're all waiting for you…"

"What's wrong, Amora?" Celesta asked. "Is the baby ready to come out already?" She teased. We all laughed along with her. At least, I began to before I heard a pop and felt a liquid begin to spill out from between my legs. I gasped in surprise.

"Actually, Celesta, I think she is ready!" I choked out. Everyone laughed uneasily while Edelmar sat there shocked.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow at him, giving him a look that questioned his intelligence. "Okay," he replied. "Father, King Caspar, would you mind fetching the midwife? Cerulean, Jade, help me get Amoretta to the bedroom. Sienna, get as many towels as you can find," he ordered like a true king.

Everyone nodded and got to work. Edelmar put my arm around his shoulder while Cerulean and Jade supported me from behind. After they placed me on the bed, Sienna came into the room carrying as many towels as possible. The three of them left the room just as my mother and sisters came in with the midwife. My mother turned to Edelmar.

"Edelmar, it is best that you wait outside for this. We will call you when its truly time," my mother said. Edelmar opened his mouth to protest but I spoke instead: "Love, it's alright. You go ahead and wait with my father and your father. I'll have you come in when you're needed."

He sighed before nodding. His eyes stayed on mine as he walked out of the room.

All of a sudden, I was hit with a sudden pain in my abdomen.

I gasped and tears immediately came to my eyes. The midwife could only prop up the pillows behind me and smile at me sympathetically. The contractions were so painful that I could barely speak, let alone breathe. "4 centimeters dilated," the midwife murmured.

"You have a while to go, Amora," Saphronia said. "You need to be about 10 centimeters in order to push."

I gasped again as a rather strong contraction waved through my body. However, the intense pain I was feeling couldn't quail the excitement and joy in my heart. At last, after a long nine months, my baby was finally ready to come into the world.

Permelia mopped my head with a towel as Celesta gave me water to drink. It was essential that I stay as comfortable as possible until it was time to give birth. My mother stayed by my side, holding my hand. Saphronia conversed with the midwife but I was in too much pain to try to pay attention. My contractions were beginning to overlap each other, no longer giving me the small breaks I had between each contraction. It was a pity: just as I was getting used to the contractions, they had become worse.

"8 centimeters, your highness. You're almost there," the midwife spoke gently. Her voice was soothing and calm, making me relax. I could tell that she was experienced in her job, which was comforting.

Soon, the contractions were closer in between and longer lasting. "Alright, you are 10 centimeters, Queen Amoretta. It's nearly time to push, you just have a little while longer…" the midwife comforted and encouraged me for a few more minutes before nodding to my mother. As if it were a signal, my sisters left the room, sending Edelmar in. My mother stood up, kissed me on the forehead, and left. But not before saying, "Take care of my daughter" to Edelmar. He nodded and took his place beside me. He held my hand in both of his and squeezed.

"I'm scared," I said. "I don't know what I'm doing."

"Shh, love. It's alright, everything is going exactly as it should. The midwife is here and you're going to be fine."

"But…but what if—what if something goes wrong? I mean, what if—" Edelmar cut me off.

"Amoretta," he began. He took my hand and placed it on his heart. "Do you feel my heart? It beats for the most beautiful, smartest, kindest, and strongest woman I know. It was meant to beat for you and it always will. As long as it is beating, I know you can achieve anything. Not only will your hopes and dreams carry you far, but I, along with your friends and family, will be here to support you. I love you," he said.

Tears came to my eyes and, in that single moment, I knew exactly what I wanted to name my baby.

I held a tiny bundle in my arms. Just an hour ago, I had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. Edelmar had held my hand through the entire ordeal.

"What will be her name?" The midwife asked, her quill ready on the birth certificate.

"Aurelia Cordelle," I murmured.

The midwife smiled and nodded before leaving the room. Edelmar lay on the bed beside me, his arms wrapped around me as we stared down at our baby. Where I had bronze colored skin, my daughter had light ochre—a color that I presume came from both me and Edelmar. The soft tuft of hair on her head was dark brown, not necessarily black, but more like Edelmar's hair color. She had Edelmar's nose and ears, yet my jaw line, cheekbones, and eyebrows. Identifying these traits just made her seem more real to me.

"Aurelia Cordelle...'golden heart'? Why?" Edelmar asked.

I shrugged. "It's the name that popped into my mind when you gave your little speech," I teased. I sobered. "It feels like Athanasia gave the name to me, as though I heard it on the wind, or the ocean's spray, or from the smoke of a flame. It feels as though this name is meant for our daughter."

Edelmar raised his eyebrows at my words, but his eyes softened immediately. He leaned in closer, capturing my lips in a kiss that I didn't know I had been yearning for. His lips hungrily feasted on mine, my tongue tracing his bottom lip. I moaned into the kiss, only to pull away. "I'm sorry, but I think we'll have to wait awhile before I can have another baby," I joked. Edelmar laughed before pecking me on the cheek.

After a while, the rest of our family members entered the room and Aurelia was passed around, going from arms to arms. Only when she was finally placed in Edelmar's arms did she cry. I smiled at him before taking her into my arms. I caught a glimpse of her eyes as she cried—as I'm sure that Edelmar did— for we both gasped: her eyes were the same molten gold color as mine and my mother's. A smile broke out on my face as I laughed. As I laughed, Aurelia's whimpering subsided. She stared up at her parents through half-open eyes before drifting back to sleep. My eyes glanced at each of the faces in the room, all staring at my baby. They were all different, yet they all had a soft love in their gazes.

I leaned against the tree, much like I had when I was pregnant. But now, there was no baby growing in me. My stomach had quickly slimmed down to its previous state, yet I still had a little fat on my hips that came with being a mother. Edelmar didn't mind; in fact, I did notice him watching me as I walked around the room, putting Aurelia to sleep. I wouldn't be surprised if I was pregnant again in the next coming months.

Laughter filled the air as I looked up from my book.

Edelmar was dressed in nothing but a pair of trunks. His broad chest and well-toned abs glistened as the sun shone on his wet body. My 5 month old baby girl wore her own swimsuit as she sat on the edge of the waterfall's pool, laughing at the funny faces her father made. I made sure that she could sit up on her own before letting her sit by the pool's edge without someone watching her. But she was still a foot away from the pool: I won't take the risk.

I put my book down and stood up, dressed in my wrappings. I walked over to the water's edge, smiling at Edelmar. He raised an eyebrow before raking his eyes over my body. I shivered at the lust evident in his grin.

"Now, what could possibly be making you smile like that?" I said.

"I wonder," he responded sarcastically. He climbed out of the pool, water dripping off of him. He used the three inches he had on me to come up close to me and look down into my eyes. I felt myself getting lost in his gray-blue eyes as he wrapped his arms around me. He kissed me, long and hard before picking me up bridal style.

I gasped in surprise, clinging to him. I looked at him suspiciously before glancing at the water. My gaze shifted between the water and his face.

"No! No, don't you dare! King Edelmar, if you jump into that water, I swear to Athanasi—AAAH!" I screamed as he jumped into the pool, taking me with him. I resurfaced, facing Edelmar's smirking face. I was just about to drown him before my baby's laughter echoed louder than before.

She gurgled and laughed as she reached her arms toward me, waving them frantically. Her shoulder-length, dark brown wavy curls trembled with her movement. I took her in my arms, making sure to keep the water away from her head. She snuggled against me and I held her close, not having to wait long before I felt Edelmar's arms wrap around the both of us.

"Nothing like seeing my two favorite women in bathing suits," he smirked. I rolled my eyes before giggling. I guess it's safe to say that I managed to get a happy ending that I know will last forever.

**FINALLY! It's all done! I hope you all enjoyed the story and please, do not hesitate to review even though I've finished.**

**I will be writing a sequel to the story called: **_**Golden Heart**_

**Look out for it and please, recommend my story to others! Thank you to all of my faithful reviewers and readers for sticking to the story and offering constructive criticism. **

**Love,**

**Pegasus'Horn**


End file.
